<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotional by KelseaGrumbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530839">Emotional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles'>KelseaGrumbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Nudity, Other, Pixelberry, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Bloodbound showing what else might have happened on the boat back from Demetrius’s island and what could happen between Gaius and Amy (BB MC) in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Gaius Augustine &amp; Main Character (Bloodbound), Gaius Augustine/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Four Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were off, sailing across the water, away from the dangerous island. However their destination was no safer. The boat bumped gently against the waves, setting course to the closest piece of land that would take them home. Everyone was relieved to finally be off the island, but still heavily concerned about what awaited them back home. Would they even still have a home? After what happened with Rheya, no one was really sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air outside on the deck was cool and surprisingly calm. The mist from the water below and clouds above touched Amy’s face and her hair stuck to the back of her neck and cheeks.. It was almost refreshing. Lily, Adrian, Jax and Kamilah had already headed inside to their staterooms. Before he left, Adrian had stopped to give Amy a quick hug and kiss before heading inside. His eyes asked the question, needing no assistance from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like any company?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy looked into his eyes and simply shook her head, letting him know that she would prefer to be alone that evening. Even if it was the last night together with him and her friends. She just needed time away. Time to think. Time to understand. Time to talk to the enemy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes after everyone had headed down to their rooms, Amy stood beside Gaius as he sat on a bench against the ship's railing. He stared into the sky, not even noticing that Amy had walked up to him. The lightning in the distance washed over his chiseled face and piercing blue eyes. His mahogany locks whipped gently in the wind. He looked surprisingly peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His name rolled off her tongue so eloquently when she spoke. She was somewhat surprised considering it usually came out of her mouth with malice and disdain. He was the enemy, a kidnapper, a torturer, a killer... </span>
  <em>
    <span>her killer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius turned to face her, his eyes were distant and haunted. His body went stiff as Amy sat down next to him. It didn’t take long for her to strike up the conversation. Amy and Gaius spoke for several minutes, Amy asking most of the questions. She needed answers from him. Answer about his past and about Rheya. Answers that only he could provide. Though they were still relatively new. Amy used her Bloodkeeper powers as a fail safe, making every word Gaius said go through them, to check their credibility. Almost like a lie detector, making sure she was talking to the real Gaius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he spoke about Rheya, Amy could feel the pain emanating off him. She couldn’t tell if it was because of her Bloodkeeper abilities, her Vampire blood or just the fact that sympathy was one of her strongest faults. All those years he spent under Rheya’s control, she couldn’t even imagine. She didn’t want to imagine how it felt, what it must have been like. Nobody was deserving of that torture, not even Gaius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about the way the moonlight reflected off his face that kept her eyes wandering to it. Bits of his hair clung to his forehead due to the wetness in the air yet his lips were cracked and dry. He looked tired and defeated, because in reality, he was. But he knew that he had one last mission. One last purpose in this world. Rheya needed to be destroyed. After that was complete, he knew he could rest. He hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy could feel the conversation drawing to a close. There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted only a moment before Gaius started speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what the worst part is? Not that she manipulated me. Not that she forced me to be her monster...” Gauis spoke gently. His eyes towards the sky, tears clearly visible but he blinked them back as he continued. “...It’s that she never loved me. Somehow, that still hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused to look down at the floor, closing his eyes. His voice grew silent, barely above a whisper, scoffing to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pathetic,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius desperately hoped she didn’t hear that last part. It wasn’t like him to break down and belittle himself. Especially in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Amy did hear him. She heard the self-deprecation in his tone and she really did pity him. And she was so terribly confused. Gaius was a monster! Sure, he had been under Rheya’s control and when that was finally broken he made every attempt to aid their group, to stop Rheya’s rain of terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he really so terrible like everyone thought?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy was quiet while Gaius spoke and remained quiet once he stopped speaking. She was taking in his words, trying to analyze them. Break them down to see if he was speaking from the heart or not. Her Bloodkeeper abilities stretched out and searched for any deceit, but there was none. Amy felt truly heartbroken for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, his anguish washed over her. She wanted to weep for him, to hold him in her arms and assure him that his feelings were valid. To apologize for all the wrong that Rheya had done. Without thinking, Amy did the only thing that felt right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she leaned forward towards him and gently placed her lips to his cheek. It was brief, just a peck, and once done she pulled back quickly. Gauis was rightfully startled, leaning back and whipping his face towards hers, mouth agape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh.. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face was contorted into a painful expression. Amy continued to stare at his face. Her vision darting between his darkened cheeks and his electric eyes. Hesitantly, Gaius shot his eyes down to the floor next to her, no longer able to look at her directly. Amy responded almost immediately, her previous feelings of pain slowly dissipating and turning to contentment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Because you need to be reminded that kindness and decency still exist, even if you long forgot them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down, Amy tenderly grabbed Gaius’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She let her hand stay there and his eyes drift over to stare at her hand on his. He didn’t move, didn't even flinch. There’s awe in his eyes which turns to affliction once she finally removes her hand from his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius finally looks back up to her face, but his expression is guarded and unreadable. Amy gives him a small and reassuring smile. She slowly stands up, his eyes still trained on her. She looks down and speaks delicately to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Gaius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small pause, and then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Goodnight, Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Gaius’s departing message, Amy turns to face the back of the boat and starts walking to the cabin. She can hear Gaius shifting in his seat behind you. Before she could make it even a few feet away, she hears him clear his throat and begins to speak again. Amy pauses on the deck, waiting for his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we had met in another life… I think things could have been different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gauis sounds composed, almost pure. Again, Amy’s abilities snake out to him, searching. Her stomach flutters for just a moment and her heart skips a beat. Quickly pulling her senses back to herself. Before she steps forward, her lips open to say the first four words that come to her mind. The words that make the most sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, in another life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Amy continues walking to the cabins. She opens the heavy door that leads inside and walks through it, leaving Gauis alone on the deck in the cold sea air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uninvited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy receives and unexpected guest at her doorstep…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What was she doing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Amy steps inside her feet almost falters under her, quickly grabbing the wall steading herself. Standing in the hallway just inside the cabins, she couldn’t but cry softly. Were they tears of sadness, glee, pain? She wasn’t sure, but they were there and she couldn’t stop. It took several minutes for her to compose herself as her legs finally regained their strength. Moving forward she searched for the room she claimed earlier in the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she finds an empty stateroom moderately furnished with a queen sized bed, a couple of plush, red chairs next to a wooden ornate table and most importantly, dark curtains to block out the impending sun slowly peeking out on the horizon. A thin layer of dirt and dust blanketed the furniture. This boat must not have been at the island for very long. There’s a small layer of dirt and dust on the funiture’s surface. Amy wipes her finger across the table and frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overcome with exhaustion, Amy peels her clothes off her body, only leaving her underwear. She walks to the bed and quickly wipes off any lingering dust, then quickly crawls underneath the blanket and rests her eyes. She doesn’t fall asleep right away, several thoughts rolling through her mind as she lays in the comfortable bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How long will it take to reach land?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From there, how long until the journey back to New York?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What will we do once we get there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can finally feel herself slowing nodding off when she hears a light tapping sound on her stateroom door. Her eyes stir open and she instinctively grabs for her sword that is leaning against the wall next to the bed. She hears another tap on the door, this one a little louder and more urgent than the last. Shaking her head, she removes her hand from the sword’s hilt and takes the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around herself. She could only assume that Adrian or Lily was at the door to check in on her. Amy walks over towards the door and gently eases it open and starts to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, what is i-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly snaps her mouth shut once she sees those astonishing blue eyes staring back at her. Her blood starts to boil and heart races. Her lips tremble at the sight of Gaius at your door. She starts to slowly back away, remembering her sword is just across the room and she wonders how quickly it will take her to get to it if needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius can see the fear in your eyes and before she can move he speaks, his voice is clear but barely above a whisper, making sure no one else down that hall can hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Amy, I am not here to harm you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a step back and opens his arms wide, showing her that he has removed his scabbard and the only thing on his body is his seriously outdated clothes and that damned cape. She let out the breath she was holding but her body was still very tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after their conversation earlier in the evening, he was still the man that murdered her, he was still not completely trustworthy and she truly did not know what to do. She wasn’t going to let herself be vulnerable. Gathering her courage, she finally speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a trick? Wh- what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip tightens on the blanket wrapped around her, now fully aware that it is not one of her companions at the door. Almost at the same time Gaius finally looks away from Amy’s face and down at her body. His eyes go wide as he realizes that she is hardly dressed. He quickly turns his gaze away and looks down the hallway he’s standing in, coughing quietly as his cheeks flush slightly. Amy, slightly annoyed at his lack of response, repeats her question, this time with less shake in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Gaius?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t break his gaze from the hallway when he replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I come in, please?” he responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at him incredulously, wondering what on earth would bring him to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he trying to do? Trying to prove?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bite in her voice. She was obviously terrified at the man at her door but she was desperately trying to cover her fear. Gaius responds immediately, but his voice is almost soothing, not harsh like hers had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, I wouldn’t want your friends to see me at your door and get the wrong idea. I promise I mean no ill-will, I just…” his voice cracks for just a moment before shaking his head and continuing, “I just wanted to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stares at him for a moment, letting her psychic abilities spread out towards him, sifting through his words. When they return, there is only honesty to be found. Without a word she quickly steps back, opening the door to allow him to walk inside. Before closing it she peeks out into the hallway to make sure no one witnessed what has transpired, then quietly closes the door behind her, leaving Gaius and herself alone in her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room is silent, the air thick with dust and tension as Gaius and Amy gawk at each other. His eyes focused on your face only, careful not to wander any lower. After what seems like hours of awkward silence, Amy finally makes a move by walking over to her bed, grabbing her sword and settling down on the mattress. Gaius takes a step back, bumping into the table and stopping in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at her in dismay, but she starts to chuckle, speaking coolly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to harm you either, unless I need to. This is just for my protection. I mean, we’re alone in my room, ya know? I can’t risk it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lays the sword down on the bed next to her, keeping her hand on the hilt while her other hand keeps a strong grip on the blanket covering her body. It finally hits that she is half naked in front of Gaius Augustine, the Second Son. Her heart flutters slightly in her chest as the thought crosses her mind then she quickly pushes it out. It feels like ages before Gaius finally speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I know who and what I am and who </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are, but I still promise no harm to you. Not by my own hand. Or hers…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He catches himself and stops speaking, finally looking away from her by turning around. Amy can feel a knot in your throat but quickly swallow as Gaius starts to walk towards one of the chairs in the room and sits down, elbows on his knees while his hands cradle his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy watched him from across the room. Your abilities almost lash out on their own, but you tug them back slightly as to not feel so intrusive. The man was under someone else's control for so long and it wasn’t right for her to do the same. Gently, she lets a few strands graze his mind, only to feel the same sadness from earlier. She can feel the familiar sting of tears on her eyes before blinking them back quickly. Another moment passes in silence before she finally speaks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, what did you come here to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He removes his face from his hands and looks up, he has a soft smile on his lips, there’s a hint of sadness behind it, but still a smile. Amy gives him a quick smile, as well, before quickly dissolving it and then instinctively tightening the grip on both her sword and blanket.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here, actually, to thank you,” he says, his face never changing. “Thank you for talking to me, for listening and…” he pauses, looking you directly into her eyes, piercing through them, as he continues “...and thank you for your kindness. I am truly not worthy of it. Instead, I am only worthy of a slow and excruciating death. I find it only fair” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes widen as his words escape his lips. Her mouth is agape but she can’t say a word before he begins to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once we finish this, finish with Rheya, I know you will be the one to choose my fate. I hope that you serve me justice, and end my life. I do not want to be a burden on anyone, I don’t want to feel helpless or lost. I no longer want to be manipulated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius stops for a moment, looking away to remember all the people he turned throughout the years and all the pain he has caused. Especially for his former soldier and queen. When his monologue ends, Amy finally speaks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius, why are you coming to me for this? Why not speak to Adrian or Kamilah? That makes way more sense than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and focuses his attention back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be you. They already took my life once, and I do not want to with that upon them again”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So have I, Gaius!” she exclaimed, hurt in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s emotions are running wild and she can feel tears well in her eyes. She blinks furiously, feeling both anger and pain. She closes her eyes and tilts her head down, looking away from him. She can still feel his eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, but I also took yours,” his voice is grim, but hopeful. “It was an eye-for-an-eye, so to speak. Yet, here we are, back again, as if it didn’t happen at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it did happen! It is not something I can just forget!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yells at him, head whipping up to stare at him. She no longer cares about the tears rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be you, Amy. Please understand-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius stops as a small tear rolls out of the corner of your eye, startling him. He just wants her to understand that this is how it must be. Amy speaks, her voice is raised but not too loud as to not alert the others of what is transpiring in your room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to? Even if we survive Rheya and we come out unscathed, what if I let you live? Let you face your demons? Let you carry on with everything you’ve done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can feel her voice cracking, pain and confusion building inside of her. When Gaius speaks next, there’s something different in his voice. He sounds hopeful at her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... I would accept my fate, and I would carry on your will. I would repent, no… I- I would atone for my sins. For all the wrong I have done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes never break away from her face, boring down into her like icy blue beacons, right into her emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were to make me live with what I have done, I would do so with all my being, my dea-” he stops himself, a croak in his voice as he finally looks away from you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Amy, I would do right by the world and… by you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hush falls over the room and Amy is not sure what to say, but luckily Gaius speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, do not give me an answer now. After…” a slight pause as if he is thinking very long and hard about his next few words, “after we kill that bitch, then, you can decide your verdict. That’s all I ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She simply nods her head and stares back down to her sword. Gaius gets up and starts to walk to her, her grip tightens on the swords hilt but the rest of her body doesn’t move as he gets closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she feels the touch of chapped lips against her cheek. Only there for a brief moment and pulled away just as quickly. She turns to face him, more tears start to fall and she opens her lips to speak but nothing comes out. She searches his eyes for the answer she needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure if it’s the look on her face or the feeling tugging at the back of his mind. But he knows what she wants. What she wants to ask. He answers her, his voice low but sincere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one that needs to be reminded of kindness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius turns on his heels, his stupid cape following after him as he opens the bedroom door. He doesn’t even so much as glance back before he exits the room. Ready to escape that space. He could feel the tendrils of her power wash over him. They weren’t abrasive like the ones he was used to from Rheya. In fact they were almost welcomed. It was nice to know that someone could feel how he felt and to react genuinely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy sits on her bed for just a moment, still stunned at the events that just transpired in her room. It doesn’t take long for her to get up, placing the sword back against the wall, and rush over to lock the door and crawl back into bed. For the first time that evening, her mind was finally clear, her emotions were hers. She keeps replaying Gaius’s words over and over in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not the only one that needs to be reminded of kindness.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she feels herself losing the battle to stay awake and finally, exhaustion consumes her as she falls asleep as the sun hangs high in the sky. The last image in her mind is a pair of sorrowful baby blue eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Evening After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy wakes up to someone at her door and has a lot to get off her chest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It’s Rheya’s party and there is blood and destruction everywhere. Screams echo all around and there’s a pair of strong, callus hands wrapping around her neck. Adrian’s eyes bleed under the force of Rheya’s power. Amy opens her mouth to speak, to get through to him but nothing comes out, it’s too late. She can feel her bones breaking under the stress and her eyes roll to the back of her head at the final </b>
  <b>
    <em>*crack.*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then a flash and one of those disgusting Spiderferals from Demetrius’ island is towering over her, its arms scratching at her body as teeth dig into her face, throat and shoulders. Kamilah stands in the distance watching, but her face is cold, no emotion. She just watches… And then laughs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another flash and the deck of the boat appears. Her eyes are staring out into the water, but something is wrong. She looks down and sees that there is a sword, Jax’s katana, protruding through her chest. She turns around expecting to see him, the man that murdered her once before, but instead Jax is there, holding the hilt. There is no emotion in his eyes, face hard as stone. Her heart is pounding, beating hard and loud. The sound is echoing in her ears and then you hear it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Amy!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s Lily, but where? What was she going to do to you now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Amy, wake up! Are you in there?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Amy’s eyes shoot open to see the familiar sight of the stateroom on the boat. She’s balled up on the dusty bed, grasping her knees as the blankets and pillows lay haphazardly on the floor. She can see the moonlight filtering in from under the curtain of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s another knock at the door and she realizes it was not the sound of her heart pounding, but Lily on the other side of the door trying to wake her. For a brief moment, a sense of relief washes over her body before getting up, picking up and wrapping the blanket around her body. The nightmare disappears from her mind by the time she walks over to open the door seeing her best friend on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy can hear the exasperation in Lily’s voice. She pushes her way in and walks over to one of the chairs, seeing the dust butt-imprint, clearly regarding that someone had recently sat there. Lily raises her eyebrow and looks towards Amy. Amy responds a moment later, letting Lily know that she had grown restless and sat there for a bit last night before finally falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily accepts her friend's answer and sits down, a couple of blood bags in her hands and motions for Amy to take one. You know there are only a few bags left after your trip on the island and Lily sees the hesitation in Amy's eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can share one right now, but keep this one in here for later, in case you need it. We’ve already split them up between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy reluctantly smiles but grabs the blood bag from Lily, placing it in her backpack. She then takes a seat in the chair opposite of her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we give any to Gaius?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looks down at her feet as soon as the question leaves her mouth. She was almost shocked at herself. Lily was also very shocked, but answered her question as she opened up the blood bag in her hand and took a small sip, passing it towards Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, we didn’t. He wasn’t there when we talked about it. But, like, who cares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily starts to laugh at her words and Amy joins in, trying to hide her nervousness as she takes a long drink from the bag, thinking to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily was right, why would I care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy hands the bag back to Lily who takes another drink and promptly changes the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you sleep okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About as good as expected after what’s happened the past few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily looks over to her Amy, looking at her face, her hands, and she knows. She knows there is something going on with her friend, but she wasn’t quite sure what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy is taken aback at Lily’s words. It came across as a statement and way less of a question. She’s baffled and also a little annoyed. She can feel her face turning red with, what?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fear? Embarrassment?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It takes a moment but she finally responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily smiles, she knows something happened, but she has no idea what it was. She was determined to know what her friend was hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is going on, something happened. What was it? Something dirty, right? Ohmygod was it Adrian? Tell me all the dirty details!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s almost bouncing out of her seat but Amy just grimaces and looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened with Adrian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily’s eyes go wide as she responds, seeing that Amy’s face is even redder than a moment ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH. MY. GOD. Was it Jax? Kamilah? You didn’t invite me! Please tell me it was hot, right? It had to be. I could only imagine what hap-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy rises from her seat and  looks her friend in the eyes, her face as red as the blood remaining in the half-empty blood bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! Nothing like that, Lily!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice boomed across the room as she started to shake. Amy could never keep a secret from her best friend, especially this. Even if she wasn’t quite sure what ‘this’ was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily stood up but there was no fear in her eyes. Instead of running away, she walked over to Amy, arms instinctively wrapping around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. In an instant Amy’s face faltered as tears streamed out of her eye. Her sobs are almost too loud to hear Lily speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Amy, please, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to upset you. Do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don’t want to. You know I’m always here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily’s voice trembled slightly when she spoke and Amy knew she couldn’t keep this from her. She needed to talk to someone about what happened last night and Lily was the only person she could trust with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily, I want to tell you. But you have to promise, PROMISE me you will not tell anyone. Not Kamilah, not Jax and especially not Adrian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s voice was stern and serious, but Lily nodded her head as they both sat on the bed, Lily’s arm still wrapped around her friend’s shoulder in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, I promise. You’re my best friend and I would never break a promise”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was right, Lily never breaks a promise, Amy knew that all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to promise me that you will not be mad at me or judge me, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily’s eyes widened but didn’t say a word, just simply nodded with understanding. That’s all Amy needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy didn’t understand why she was so scared to tell her about last night. She hadn’t done anything to warrant her fear. All Gaius and her did was simply talk, exchanged words. She listened to his pleas while getting swept away in his eyes. He had seen her half naked body while she sat on her bed. He had leaned in so close and kissed her cheek. That was all him! But then again. She had kissed him first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her best friend and tearfully recanted the events from last night. From the conversation on the deck, to the kisses you each gave each other and the ultimatum he had provided to her. Ultimately she decided to exclude the part about her being half naked, thinking she didn’t need to go into every detail. She absolutely knew Lily would hold that against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy spoke, Lily just stared at her friend, nodding her head as she listened. Of course she had to throw in some silly Marvel joke about Doctor Strange and Gaius’s cape. Both of them chuckled lightly but Amy continued until everything was out in the open. Lily let everything sink in before she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I promise I will not tell anyone and I promise I will not judge you, but you have to know how dangerous that was. He is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amy. Once we get this over with, you know what you have to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just stared at her friend, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Lil. I know it was dangerous. But he didn’t hurt me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice trails off before Lily squeezes Amy’s shoulder, reassuring her that she was there for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...He didn’t hurt me this time. I know he wants to help. He wants to take Rheya down just as much as us, maybe even more. I have to give him that chance. I owe it to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words come out but neither Lily or Amy fully believe them. Lily gives her friend another hug and stands up and speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go make an appearance with the others. Adrian was the one who sent me to check on you while he makes sure we’re still on course for land. I know he wants to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nods to her and finishes up the last few drops of the blood bag, her body already feeling better and stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you out there after I get dressed, Lil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy motions to her blanket ‘toga’ wrapped around her and both friend’s let out a hearty laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay but don’t take too long,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily gives her a little wink as she slinks out the door, closing it behind her. As Amy gets dressed she can’t help but remember Lily’s words before she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrian was the one who sent me to check on you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs at the words when spoken aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, he can’t even leave me be for one minute…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy cuts herself off before saying something she may regret. Did she really just say that about the man that cares so much for her? The man that has been there, by her side, since this all started. The man that turned her into a vampire to save her life after Gaius stabbed a sword through her chest. The man she had shared a bed with on more than one occasion. The man who she cared for more than anyone, except Lily of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts to blink back tears, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand and heads out the door, shaking the unpleasant thoughts and any remaining tears away as soon as she closes the door behind her, heading to her companions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy explores the boat, in seek of refuge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amy wandered around the rest of the boat after leaving her friends who she had spent most of the evening with. The boat was moderate in size and must have been someone’s private luxury yacht at some point. There were quite a few cracks in the walls and floor, as well as broken chunks of the vessel and debris littered around the deck. It was strange how there were no bodies left on the boat, not even a hint of blood remained, and Amy shuddered at the thought but continued walking. Eventually she made her way through a gated section on the boat marked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Serenity Area.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy closed the gate behind her and let her eyes move around the space, taking in all the large, purple chaise lounge chairs. Some were stacked against the gate that surrounded the space, some were overturned and destroyed. There were a few seats in the middle of the gated area that looked untouched from any damage. The area had no roof and opened up to the sky above. At one point it must have been a place of refuge, to relax and enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Amy’s eyes roved the deck, they landed upon a familiar form lying motionless on one of the intact chairs. Her breath caught in her throat once she realized who it was. His eyes were closed, his body was laying the full length of the chair, hands behind his head which pointed up to the stars. He had removed his cape and draped it over the back of a nearby seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax had mentioned to her that he saw Gaius walking around the deck earlier in the day, but didn’t provide more information on where he might have gone afterwards. She could only assume this is where he ended up. Trying to escape their company without escaping as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stood there for a couple minutes, not quite sure what to do. She didn’t want to disturb him, and honestly, she didn’t really know what to say to him or what would happen if she did decide to stay. He looked so comfortable and she almost enjoyed the thought of being alone with him again. Her body was telling her to leave, to run and never turn back. However something in her mind made her hesitate. It took her another minute to finally turn around and open the gate to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving so soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to face him. His eyes were still closed and body unmoved, but a small smile had crept across his face. Amy racked her brain trying to think of something to say. She was nervous and kind of embarrassed. How did he know she was there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well, you looked like you didn’t want to be disturbed so I figured I should leave you to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words felt like a lie when they left her lips. She knew it, and Gaius knew it, too. For some reason she was now compelled to him. His company was starting to grow on her and it was exciting and scary all balled up into one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering you stood there for about five minutes before attempting to leave, I doubt that is the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile disappeared from his lips and he finally opened his eyes to look at her. His gaze drilled through her and her breath caught slightly in her throat. With a quick nod, he beckoned her over to him, tapping his hand at the seat next to him. Without giving it a second thought, she obeyed his command and started walking to the empty seat to join him, sitting on the edge and facing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied she was seated, he leaned up and turned his body towards her, crossing his ankles over each other and pulling his legs to his body. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him. Her lips twitched slightly at the sight of him sitting like this, almost as if he were a child. This was a very different Gaius that she had known before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised at his words, Amy was silent for a moment, thinking back to the nightmare she had before Lily came to her door. She had actually forgotten all about it until she met Gaius’s gaze. Her words came out like vomit when she spoke, she couldn’t stop herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like a child herself just saying those words aloud. A frown formed on his lips and his empathetic gaze washing over her face. His eyebrow raised as he nodded his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation she started to recount her visions while she slept, about the fear she felt and the pounding in her heart. As she spoke, she could feel tears well up in her eyes. She did not want to cry, especially not in front of him, but she couldn’t help herself. She knew she could not repeat these things with her friends, but with Gaius, it felt fine. It felt… Right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius just listened, he did not speak or move until she was finished. Amy’s cheeks were soaked with tears, as well as the sleeves of her sweater that she had used to wipe them away. After he was certain she was done speaking, he inched closer to her, the air around them was getting warmer and sticky. Without a word, Gaius reached over and grabbed her hands, cupping them in his and gently squeezed, keeping his eyes trained on hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his touch, Amy’s ability strands shot out, caressing and grazing Gaius. Learning and  uncovering his emotions. She pulled the strands back after a moment, and her tears started to disappear from her eyes. Her lips parted and she took in several big breaths while he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your companions would never do those things to you. They care too much about you, everyone does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated for a moment, hands still in hers. He glanced down to the floor but then quickly shot his eyes back up to hers and continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry you experienced those dreams. They are not memories and they are not visions of what is to come, I know that much is true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his words, Amy started to smile. She knew that what Gaius was saying was authentic. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she was certain of it. She finally broke her gaze from his face and looked down at their hands, still clasped together. Her fingers twitched but instead of pulling away, she simply rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. Gaius did the same to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius I- I told Lily about last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were really having a heart-to-heart now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius leaned back slightly but still kept his hands in hers. He nodded his head in understanding as Amy spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is my best friend and it didn’t feel right to keep it from her. I let her know you did not harm me and that we only talked. I told her what you asked of me. And…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, her mind reeling, trying to find the right words to continue. Before she could say anything further Gaius chimed in. His voice was low and calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Amy, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily watched over them, standing inside a small hallway at the back of the boat. It had a large, open window that looked down onto the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity Area. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had just stumbled upon it when she noticed Amy and Gaius sitting there together, hand in hand. She had no idea how long they had been sitting there and they had no idea she was up there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is my best friend, it did not feel right to keep it from her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first thing Lily had heard when she got close enough, her chest swelling slightly with pride but she was also terrified at the sight. They were holding hands! Her best friend and the man that murdered her. Lily knew it was wrong to spy on them, but she had to make sure her friend was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Gaius expressed his understanding, Amy nodded her head and gently unclasped her hands from him. Gaius pulled his hands away slowly and turned to sit back on his chair. Both Amy and Gaius looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously stretched their legs out and leaned back on their purple loungers to stare up at the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily was already back out of their sights by the time they could see her. So many thoughts and emotions running through her head. She felt betrayed, but she wasn’t sure why. She knew her best friend could take care of herself. She knew Amy could make her own decisions and, most of the time, they were good ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this a good decision?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Lily didn’t see Adrian walking up to her, almost running into each other. He too, seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Lily stopped and just stared at him, trying to hide her emotions from his scrutiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lily, didn’t see you there,” he chuckled, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygod, I’m so sorry Adrian, I definitely didn’t see you. My bad!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind was so convoluted, trying to keep herself from thinking about what she had just seen down in the deck below. Trying not to think of Amy and Gaius holding hands, staring into each other's eyes. She laughed nervously and Adrian eyed her suspiciously before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, while I have you, have you seen Amy? I wanted to speak with her and make sure she is feeling alright. I know she must be going through so much right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, the ever so caring Adrian. Always thinking of others and putting himself last. Lily’s mind was racing, trying to think of what to say. She knew she promised Amy and she couldn’t break that promise, even to him. A hopeful smile swept across his lips, waiting for Lily to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I just left her actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was doing it, lying right to his face. Desperately hoping he wouldn’t catch on while she continued to lie through her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she wanted to be alone for a while and then she was going to her room to relax and sleep. Said she needed to clear her head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian’s smile faltered for a brief moment but then instantly returned to his lips as he nodded back to Lily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I appreciate you letting me know and for being there for her. I guess I will try to catch up with her later then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Lily another nod and turned back around, heading towards the cabin. She waited until he was out of view before sprinting towards the staircase to head down to the deck below. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do once she  reached the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity Area </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she knew she had to talk to Amy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy felt at ease as she rested her head back on the lounger, eyes closed, the moonlight falling over her face. This surprised her given her current company.  Something was gnawing at the back of her mind, telling her to get up, to run. But she was letting her guard down and letting him in. Even if it was just holding hands for a few moments, it was still something. He listened to her, and understood her. It was comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sound of faint footsteps getting louder, closer to where Amy and Gaius laid on the chaise loungers. Amy’s eyes shot open and she abruptly leaned forward, staring at the gate. She started to remember where she was and who she was with, and what this might look like to someone else. Her heart was beating rapidly now and try as she might, she couldn’t bring herself to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could even register what was happening, Lily bolted through the gate of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity Area, </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly closing it behind her. Lily’s eyes were wide and her mouth agape, breathing heavy. Both Gaius and Amy stared at her, not knowing what to say, the tension so dense in the space a katana could slice through it. Lily was the first to clear her throat, looking at the two. Gaius made her uncomfortable but Amy put her mind at ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh, hi,” Lily squeaked out, deciding to keep her eyes on Amy only.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Amy responded, a sense of dread washing over. She could feel it on Gaius, as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, I heard you tell Gaius about this morning, about how you told me about last night,” Lily replies, her voice cracking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily starts to walk towards her friend but when her gaze finally falls on Gaius, she halts. He looked so different. So calm but also, afraid at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he afraid of Lily?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you did? H- How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy was embarrassed, heat rising to her neck and cheek, turning them an awful shade of pink. She focused her eyes on the ground by her feet, away from Gaius, in fear of what her friend might think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily simply pointed up at the deck above them and Amy could see the open windows of a room that clearly looked down on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity Deck</span>
  </em>
  <span> which neither Gaius or Amy had noticed before. Guilt is finally starting to settle over Amy as she starts to stand, still not looking in his direction. He hasn’t said a word, which is actually making this easier. Lily starts to speak again, her words sounding more confident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t think anyone else saw you both down here…” she pauses for a moment, motioning to Gaius and yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s cheeks flush even more as she finally looks over at him. His face is expressionless except for the slight arch of his eyebrow. He sighs and finally opens his mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be taking my leave then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up from his seat, he walks towards the exit. Lily moves slightly to the left to allow him room to pass. He opens the gate and without another word or glance, leaves Lily, Amy and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity Area</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is gone, Lily walks over to her friend to explain what happened when she ran into Adrian. More guilt, but also, relief, washes over Amy. She hugs her best friend, thanking her for not breaking the promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you two doing anyways?” Lily asks, almost not wanting to know the truth. “I saw you holding hands, what did I miss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stumbles with her words at first, but then speaks calmly. She hoped that Lily didn’t hear about her nightmare, she knew that it would just worry her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was all we talked about. I wanted him to know that I trusted you and I was just feeling very emotional from the past few days. Well, the past few weeks, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy looks at Lily, hoping that she believes your story. Lily doesn’t question her friend any further. They give each other a quick hug and Lily advises that Amy should probably head to her room just in case Adrian or anyone else stumbles across them. She agrees and starts to walk to the gate, heading out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity Area, </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving Lily to wait alone a few minutes to make their plan look successful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the cabin was quiet, the sun’s beams already starting to spread over the horizon. Amy quickens her pace and finally she stands outside her stateroom door. Before she opens it, she hears Lily creep inside the cabin area. Amy gives her a quick smile and nods as she heads inside your room, quickly locking the door behind her and crawling into bed, leaving all her clothes on except her shoes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s another night on the boat and Amy is feeling a bit lonely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun has finally set outside and the night is still. Amy is nervous as she stands outside the stateroom door that’s only a few doors down from hers. She’s been putting this off and she knows she can’t any longer. Her hands fidget down by her sides before she slowly brings one up to knock on the door. Immediately she hears a voice from inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just a minute.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a sound of movement inside as she waits with bated breath until she hears the familiar click of the door unlocking and then opening wide to greet her. Adrian stares back at her, a huge grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy!” he exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian gently grabs her in a brief embrace then quickly steps back and takes her hand in his, placing a soft and heated kiss along her knuckles. The same knuckles where just yesterday Gaius ran his callus thumbs to soothe her pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so relieved to see you. Please, come in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest rises slightly and a small smile curls on her lips as she steps into his room. Amy really cared for this man, but who wouldn't? He was charming, uncharastically funny, extremely good-looking and a very, very gifted lover. Over 200 years of practice sure seemed helped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian’s stateroom mirrored hers exactly. Same red chairs and comfortable bed. The only difference being that his bed was actually made, as if he hadn’t slept in it. But there was no dust laying on it’s top. Amy arches her left eyebrow and she looks between him and the bed, the corner of her mouth twitching into a small, playful smirk. Adrian quickly sees what she’s trying to convey and lets out a low chortle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, force of habit.. Even if we are sailing towards possible doom it just doesn’t feel right to leave the bed so unkempt”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, that positive outlook he always carried with him. Even at the face of danger he could almost always turn the situation around in his favor. Always lightening the mood and putting the people around him at ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy just shakes her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she walks over to one of the chairs and takes a seat. The smile hasn’t left his lips and his eyes never wander away from her face. He walks over and takes the seat next to her, leaning over to place a quick kiss to her cheek. Her entire body shivers at the feeling of his smooth lips against her skin. Her lips curl into another smile as her cheeks flush. Her mind races but all she can think about is Gaius and how his lips felt that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, my love, for what do I owe this pleasure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I just wanted to stop by and check on you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a lie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...and wanted to see if we were any closer to land.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian reaches over to grab her hand, giving a tight squeeze while he speaks. He advises that land isn’t too far off and that they should arrive before sundown tomorrow if his calculations were correct. As Adrian speaks Amy’s mind starts to wander away. She feels her abilities seed out towards him, looking for something. But there’s nothing, no feeling, no emotion, just the vibration of his voice. He didn’t even seem to notice the intrusion. This didn’t feel right, were her powers weakening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy really wasn't sure why she was in his room. Maybe it was for comfort or more likely, for companionship. Adrian could tell that something was wrong. She wasn’t giving him her full attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, you would tell me if something was on your mind, right? If something was wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy snaps out of her daze and finally looks back to him at the sound of her name. He caught her off guard and she was taken aback by his questions. She focused her attention back to him, shaking away any thoughts that were swirling in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Adrian. I’m fine, just still shakened from the island and everything. And just really nervous for what lies ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words are mostly honest. She truly was worried for the road ahead and scared to get back to home. Scared for what might happen once they finally faced Rheya. But she was also terribly frightened for what might happen after that. Remembering the ultimatum that Gaius had laid for her the previous night when they were alone in her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two hours before she decided to leave Adrian’s room. Sitting on the edge of the mattress she laced her shoes back up as he laid peacefully in bed, eyes still closed, nothing but the blanket covering his muscular, exposed skin. She heard him stir behind her and an arm slowly wrapped around her waist, gently tugging on her to come back to bed. Back to his arms. Back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving so soon?” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight ache in his throat but when she looked down at him his lips were curled into a loving smile. His eyes full of sorrow but also admiration as he stared back up at her. He didn’t want to let her go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy leaned down towards him, meeting his lips in a loving kiss. The kiss was deep, passionate, but altogether too short. Adrian’s hand reached up to cup her face. After a few more moments of bliss, Amy finally breaks away and stands up. Letting him know that she wanted to go make sure her items and provisions were gathered before docking. He nodded, grabbing her hand one more time, giving a gentle squeeze. She smiled back at him, turning around and then walking out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She soon finds Jax and Lily sitting out on the deck drinking from a very vintage looking bottle of what she assumes is whiskey. When her friends see her walking up, big smiles appear on their lips. Amy looks questionly at the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it tucked back in a cabinet in my room!” Jax answered, a light laugh and hiccup escaping his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily reaches out and grabs the bottle from Jax, tipping it back into her mouth before offering it to Amy. Seeing that the bottle is almost entirely full, Amy smiles and snatches it from her friend’s hand. She gives Lily a quick wink and takes a long, deep drink, settling down next to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy is still sitting on the deck where Jax, Lilly and herself had been playing drinking games and watching the calm, blue sea spread out all around the boat. Her friends had already said their goodbyes and ventured back to their rooms. The whiskey bottle sat on the floor next to her where it had long been emptied by three companions She was left alone on the deck, just her and her thoughts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally standing up, she instantly felt the effects of the amber liquid as she softly tumbled back down to her seat. Giggling to herself and shaking her head, she lifted herself up again and steadied her legs, only to take one step and fall down on the ground as the boat bumped in the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy felt no pain as she laid there on the wooden floor. No physical pain, at least. She stared up into the night sky, the stars twinkled and blurred together. Thinking back to earlier in the evening as she laid in Adrians bed, in his arms. She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled out of the corner of her eye and fell on the deck under her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why am I crying?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t understand, she loved Adrian... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrian. And he loves her, greatly. He has done nothing but love and care for her for months, through everything they both had been through. And now, alone on the deck, her mind fuzzy from the drink she shared with her friends, she cried. She felt guilty, but why? She hadn't done anything, Adrian hadn’t done anything. Why, all of a sudden, when she thought of Adrian or when she was around him, did she feel pain and regret?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she had been laying there, body still woozy from the whiskey. Her heart was aching and tears puddled around her head on the wooden deck. When she tried to open her eyes, everything was still blurry and obscured, making her close them again instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel it. A presence was around her, hovering above. It was towering over her as she laid on the floor. She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy. Warm hands reached under her body, wrapping around her knees and shoulders. They slowly lifted her up and heaved her gently to their taut chest. Amy’s arms were resting on her stomach at first but then she lifted one of her hands and pressed it against the person's chest, and felt them shudder at her touch. The person’s arms were strong yet gentle as they cradled her. She could feel the movement of them walking as they carried her with ease. There was a sound of the heavy cabin door creaking open in the distance, breaking the silence, followed by a familiar voice coming from the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, no, no is she alright? I knocked on her door and when she didn’t answer I opened it and she wasn’t there so I figured she was still out here so I ran out this way and just ohmygod what happened? Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy could hear the worry in Lily’s voice, she was talking rapidly and her voice cracked as she questioned the person holding her. Amy could feel her savior’s grip on her tighten as Lily rambled. The person carrying her spoke calmly, cutting Lily off before she could ask any further questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s alright, I found her lying on the floor over there, her breath reeks of alcohol. It looks like she passed out, but she’s fine now... Will you please open her door?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy recognized the voice immediately. His words were stern yet kind as he spoke to her best friend. Lily nodded and without another word she quickly opened up the door, allowing them to pass inside. A moment later Amy felt the softness of the mattress under her back as he pulled away his warm hands from underneath her. Her body was now cold and shivered without his warmth encompassing her. A second later she felt her shoes being pulled off her feet and then the blanket sliding up her legs up to her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, his presence disappeared from her bedside as he made his way out of the room. Amy’s eyes stayed closed as she quietly called out his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His movement stopped and she hoped he had turned to face her as she spoke to him, but she couldn’t be sure, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” was his only response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th- Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius stood there for a few more seconds, then, without another word, continued out the door. A moment later Amy heard the door close and she was alone in her room. The sound of the waves crashing against the hull of the boat putting her to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily was worried for her friend. Amy had knocked back most of the remaining whiskey while Jax initiated the first round of Never Have I Ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” Jax asked, waiting for his friend's response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy and Lily looked at each other, both remembering that Summer a few years ago at their apartment’s pool complex. With a smirk, Amy took a drink and passed the bottle over to Lily who took a big gulp of the amber liquid. Jax looked at both of them and busted out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve got to know this story!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the game continued on, Lily could sense that Amy wasn’t really there. Obviously she was physically there, but mentally and emotionally, she was away. Somewhere trapped in her own mind. A quick yawn escaped Jax’s lips as he stood up and said goodnight to the girls. Lily and Amy sat there a few more minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” Lily inquired, her hand moving to Amy’s arm, rubbing gentle to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Lil, I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy gave her friend a small smile as Lily nodded and returned her hand to her. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, staring out on the horizon, Lily stood up to head down to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna hit the hay, goodnight Amy. Don’t stay up too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Lil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy didn’t even look up when Lily walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later, Lily was still tossing and turning in her bed. Her mind was still thinking about Amy and how troubled she looked when they were together earlier. She couldn’t shake the thought from her mind so Lily got up and headed out of her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Amy, you there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily was quietly knocking on Amy’s stateroom door. She just wanted to make sure her friend made it back to her room. Lily knew that Amy drank way more than she normally did and was already beating herself up for leaving her up on the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily knocked a couple more times with no answer from inside the room. She slowly turned the handle to see that it was unlocked. Lily peered her head cautiously into the room and saw that it was empty. Her heart jumped in her chest as she closed the door and quickly ran out towards the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lily finally reached the door leading outside, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Gaius was walking towards her and Amy was passed out in his arms, eyes closed and shivering. She was so shocked and spoke a mile a minute before Gaius quieted her and answered all her questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got inside and into Amy’s room, Lily just stood in the doorframe, watching them both. She was still in shock but was extremely relieved to see her friend was alright, albeit a bit wasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily watched as Gaius gingerly laid Amy down on her bed, removed her shoes and covered her body with the blanket. She saw him linger over her for just a moment, then turned around to leave and walk out the door. Lily stayed at the doorway for just a moment looking over at her friend. Then she took a step back and gently closed the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This is the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’re finally getting off the boat, but what awaits them back home?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>There she was, down on her knees, fingers digging into the rich soil. There were tears streaming down her face which was covered in blood. She could barely make out the shadow that towered over her head. The air was still and quiet, until she heard it. Loud, maniacal laughter permeated around her, filling Amy’s ears. The voice was so familiar, she couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Please! Stop!” Amy screamed, “Don’t do this, please!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The person just continued to laugh. They were enjoying this. They pressed their foot on Amy’s back, kicking down to sprawl on the ground, watching her writhe in agony. In one fell swoop there was a crossbow pointing at the back of Amy’s head, she could see it in the shadow laid in front of her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Please, Lily, it’s me! Your best friend! Sto-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before she could say another word, there was the familiar </b>
  <b>
    <em>*click* </em>
  </b>
  <b>as the crossbow went off. The last thing Amy could hear was the sound of her best friend laughing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy bolted up in her bed, beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead as she finally opened her eyes. In an instant, Kamilah and Adrian rushed into her room to join her at the bedside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, what’s wrong? What happened?” Kamilah asked, genuine concern in her eyes as she stood next to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see a memory? Was it Rheya? Are you alright, Amy? Amy!” Adrian questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were plagued with worry as he looked at Amy, his love. Using the sleeve of his jacket he gently wiped away sweat that was still pouring from her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s throat was so dry and her head was pounding. Her stomach was churning as she started remembering all the whiskey she had drank with her friends the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never seen Kamilah move so fast, quickly grabbing the small trash bin across the room and bringing it to the bedside as Amy leaned over and threw up her remaining stomach contents. Adrian tenderly rubbed her back, while Kamilah pulled the hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of puking her brains out, Amy finally leaned back into the bed, embarrassment engulfing her entirely. That’s when she noticed that Lily now joined them, standing in the room, looking between the trash bin and her best friend. Amy’s body froze for a moment, slowly remembering the nightmare she had just endured, Lily’s laugh still resounding in her ears. Lily had a bottle of water in her hand and quickly offered it to Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink, please. Are you okay, Amy?” Lily asked, pushing the bottle of water towards her friend and delicately patting her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy hesitated a moment before reaching out, taking the bottle from Lily’s hand. Lily was her best friend and could never do anything like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took several large gulps of the water. The cold liquid did little to help with the bad taste in her mouth but her throat was no longer burning or dry. Taking one more big gulp she looked around the room at her friends, a sense of alleviation finally washing over her body. It took a few seconds before she could open her mouth to speak with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, really. I- I just had a bad dream. Not about Rheya, it was a stupid nightmare. I promise, please, I’m okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friends glanced at each other and then back to Amy sitting on the bed. None of them really seemed convinced but didn’t want to pry further. Adrian spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Amy, if you insist.” His hand was still on her back. “We’re docked at a small island and the sun should set in about an hour. You should gather the rest of your belongings and maybe rest a little bit more. One of us will come get you when we’re ready to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded to him and the rest of her friends. Adrian gave her a quick kiss to her temple and rose from the bed. Lily leaned in to give a gentle and long hug before finally releasing her. Adrian and Lily left the room but Kamilah lingered a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are fine, Amy?” Kamilah asked, you could hear the skepticism in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you, Kamilah. It was just a dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamilah gave Amy’s shoulder a quick squeeze and nodded her head. A moment later she was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>out of the room and Amy was alone again. Her head was still pounding and stomach still a bit queasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, I haven’t had a hangover this bad since college.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of her energy to get up and finish getting ready. She grabbed her shoes that were sitting at the edge of the bed and sat down in one of the chairs. As she laced them up she started to think back and remember a little bit more about the events of last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered the game with Jax and Lily, as well as staring up at the stars as they blurred right in front of her eyes. She remembered feeling cold, so very cold, on the floor of the boat deck. Then, she remembered the warmth as she was hoisted up, cradled and carried into the room, to the bed where she was gently tucked under the covers. She remembered feeling grateful and safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes she smiles to herself, remembering how safe she felt in his arms. How strong and tense his muscles were against her body. How his voice sounded so sweet and assuring when he let Lily know that she was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the memories play in her head she quickly stopped herself by shaking her head and opening her eyes. In an instant she grabbed her sword and swung her bag over her shoulder. Amy stood from the chair, giving the room a once over making sure she hadn’t left anything. Then she turned around and walked about the door, leaving the room and the boat a distant memory, but never forgetting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once nightfall came, everyone swiftly left the boat behind at the dock, heading to a place that will take them home. After two plane rides, they finally landed in New York. It was time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s after the big battle with Rheya and she has been defeated. But it did not come without a cost. Lily is gone, her life taken from her at the hands of a Goddess. She died, saving her best friend’s life.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stands alone in the vampire temple mourning the loss of her dear, sweet Lily. It had been several weeks since her memorial and she needed to stop by to visit her old friend. She stares at the altar where her best friend’s ashes sit in an urn. Next to the urn is the choker that Lily always wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy can’t help but feel this is all her fault. She chokes on her sobs and her legs give out beneath her as she drops to her knees. She pounds her fist on the ground below her, leaving a sizable dent in the earth. She is heartbroken, damaged upon repair. Kamilah’s words replay in her mind as she kneels, defeated, on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pain is the price of love. We agree to pay it whenever we open our hearts. Every hello comes with the knowledge that one day there will be a goodbye. Every first kiss comes with the certainty that there will one day be a last. And yet even though we knew all love ends in sorrow… even though we know that price… we pay it. We pay it again and again and again. We pay it because it makes life worth living. We pay it because love… love is always worth it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand comes to rest on top of her shoulder. Amy flinches, turning around to see a pair of deep, blue eyes staring down at her, a sorrow frown resting on his face. Her abilities fan out onto Gaius, he is mourning for you, full of grief. Pulling the tendrils back, Amy turns back around to stare at the urn, more tears cascade down her face as Gaius’s grief consumes her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity before one of them moved. Gaius never removed his hand from her shoulder until she started to stand. Wiping away the remaining tears from her face, she turns to look at the man who was there in her time of comfort. It was Amy who was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would have been halfway across the world by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of disdain and sarcasm in her voice. How could someone so monstrous still be alive and her amazing and kind best friend be gone? I guess Amy was the only one to blame. She did ultimately decide his fate by allowing him a second chance and to make amends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had a little unfinished business here before I depart. With that now done, I think it’s finally time to atone, to do what’s right. Find a new purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were sincere and Amy felt bad about snapping at him. He really must have wanted to do her proud, like he promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where will you go?” Amy was genuinely curious where this man would end up, and what he would do once he got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been ages since I traveled to Europe. I think maybe I can do some good there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hush soon fell between them, neither one not quite knowing what to say. Both looking around the temple, not making eye contact. Amy had so many questions in her head she wanted to ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, I- I was wondering…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy paused as her and Gaius’s eyes finally met. He was so beautiful and strong. He waited with baited breath for her to speak. To hear her voice again. She could feel him call to her, deep in her mind. She finally continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I was just wondering, why did you say what you did back on the boat? About me needing Kindness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius was surprised, that was not the question he was expecting. He continued to stare into her eyes, his look grazing down the full length of her body then back to meet her gaze. She waited patiently for his answer, daring not to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, Gaius knew something like this was bound to happen. He could feel it in every fiber of his being that something terrible would befall on her and her companions, maybe even himself. He knew that Amy would almost give up hope, which she nearly did back in the Opera house after Rheya’s power seeped into her. That was why he said those things to her. Why he spent so much time watching her, speaking with her and even taking care of her in her vulnerable state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He meant it when he told her that he wanted to die, to be expunged from this world. Though, a small piece of him did want to stay and do the right thing, for her. But now, he could feel something growing inside Amy. Something unnatural, but not altogether malicious. He could feel it every time her ability seeped into him, trying so hard to break down his defenses and failing. Only touching the emotions that he wanted her to feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to get away from her. He had drawn too close. He needed to go out and do right by the world, especially for her. He needed to prove himself first. It took him a moment to finally gather the words. They weren’t right, but it was all he could think of to make sure that she wouldn’t get too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a lie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it was just a moment of weakness and… It was nothing. Just stupid words. Giving you a taste of your medicine. I can’t believe you even remember I said such a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words stung in Amy’s ears. Gaius could feel her tendrils pouncing on him and he used everything inside to build up the wall and emit the feeling of truth in his words. Amy’s eyes fell to the ground as she took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, I- Okay then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was she so hurt? What did she want him to say? That he wanted nothing more than to take her away and show her everything the world had to offer? Show the real him, a kinder side of himself? No, this was what it was meant to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy took one last look at him, choking back tears. This was it. It was time for both of them to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Gaius, I hope you take what I said and do better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise you. Thank you for the second chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Gaius turned on his heels, his cape tailing him, as he exited the temple and left Amy alone. A single tear scarring his face as he looked back down the stairway, half expecting her to run to him. But she didn’t come, and he knew that was right. He continued to walk into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stayed in the temple a few more minutes. Tears welled in her eyes again and she took one more long look at the remains of her friend, finally departing the temple and never looking back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. This is the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been seven years since Amy destroyed Rheya and she is ready for something more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Seven Years Later~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cold and dreary afternoon outside on the streets of New York. Droplets of rain pelted the windows outside Amy and Adrian’s penthouse apartment. Amy had the curtains closed down so as to not allow the sun to creep in. She leaned against the wall near the curtained windows, slowly sipping her tea while listening to the relaxing sound of the rain. Her eyes were closed and breathing was unsteady. She knew it was time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quick break. A break from pacing the home, tying up loose ends and packing up her belongings. She was alone, as usual, in the suite. Adrian was a very busy man now, ever since joining the senate and continuing his research at Raines Corp. She was so proud of him and all the things he had accomplished in their time together. But she knew that their time was coming to an end. Adrian knew, too, but would never admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy finally took a big breath and returned to her luggage. She sat her cup on the end table in the room and resumed folding and packing her clothes, placing them carefully into her suitcase that was sitting on the accent chair in the bedroom. She knew she had to leave, get out of that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy thought back on the past seven years and her life with Adrian. There were many happy times with, of course, some sad. She thought about Jax and Kamilah, how they were going to take it, her leaving. She hoped they would understand. It wasn’t their fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Except for hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly brushed the thought away from her head and continued to fold the shirt she was holding. She was completely unaware of the eyes that were now watching her from the doorway. Adrian watched over his love as she packed her life in the large black suitcase. He knew what was happening, he just didn’t realize it would happen so soon. He blamed himself but would never let her know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was gentle and cautious. At the sound, Amy jumped and dropped the dress she was holding. Turning around to face him, her heart plummeted to her stomach. He had a slight smirk to his lips and quietly chuckled to himself. But his eyes, his charming grey eyes, were melancholy as he gazed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrian, I didn’t think you would be back so soon. I- I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, not knowing what to say next. She was scared, as if she had broken something and didn’t want to get in trouble. Adrian could see the pain in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to run to her, grab her in his arms and take away all her anguish. But he knew that was not possible, and it never would be again after today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Adrian walked into the room, he stood beside her and gently reached down to pick up the dress that had fallen to the floor, folded it and placed it in her suitcase. Amy just stood there a moment as Adrian reached down to the pile of clothes on her bed and started to fold. She didn’t know what to say, so she just joined him in folding, a comfortable silence fell across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, all the clothes had been packed away. There was no more distraction; she knew that. Looking away from his face, Amy finally started to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to leave without seeing you first, you know that. I would never just leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words cut right through her. He was alway so understanding and kind. He would never let on how hurt he really was. He had to be strong, because most of the time Amy wasn’t. Not anymore, not after Lily, not after Rheya and not after the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you, too, Adrian. But I’m not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut her off. He knew what she was going to say, but he didn’t want to hear it leave her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ve felt it, especially these last few years. I thought putting a ring on your finger would fix things, complete us. I was wrong and I’m just sorry, for whatever it is that I may have done or whatever pain you are going through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked down at the ring resting on her left hand. It has been two years since Adrian dropped to one knee at the top of Raines HQ. Of course she said yes, she did love him. It just made sense at the time, with everything that had happened. But every time she tried to plan, she knew it in her heart that it wasn’t right. Two years later and they still hadn’t tied the knot, and now, they never would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong, Adrian. There’s just something… Something different now. I’m not the same person I was seven years ago. With everything that’s happened, I just need to go out and do something more. I need to find myself again. Be my own person. I just can’t do that here. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian nodded his head in understanding. Another silence fell on the room as Amy walked over to grab her cup of tea, drinking slowly to help wash down the lump building in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you search for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was startled by his question, but she knew. Amy had finally broken down one night 4 years ago and told him about the night of the boat when they left Demetrius’s island. It was a very rough time in their relationship. Adrian was so angry and couldn’t understand why she would get so close to a monster. But of course he forgave her, he loved her. And he trusted her, for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had told him how her psychic abilities would rush out to him and when they returned, she could feel his every emotion. Adrian had asked her if she could do that to him, and when she tried, it never worked which broke him. So she suppressed her abilities, squashing them deep down inside her. Hiding them away, refusing to believe they were real. It had been years since she felt any kind of psychic influence in herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pondered the question her fiance had just asked. She couldn’t lie to him, as the thought had crossed her mind. But she honestly had no idea where to search nor if she wanted to search anyway. He disappeared that night from the temple, saying he planned to go to Europe. This break was not about him, though. It was about her and finding herself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I’m not leaving for him, Adrian. This is for me. Where I go, it will be because I want to be there, for myself. Not for anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where do you plan to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew where her first stop would be. She had been thinking of going for years but never got around to it with their busy schedule. But she didn’t want him to know, for fear that he might try to follow or keep tabs. She wanted to escape, and this was the only way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet,” she lied through her teeth. “I think I will figure it out once I get to the airport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the jet, please. It will put me at ease knowing you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. A regular flight is fine, but thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed but Adrian nodded to her and switched to a different topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least take the credit card with you. You know, to make sure you’re comfortable wherever you end up. You will always have access to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just shook her head as Adrian reached into his wallet. Amy had spent the last 7 years doing public relations and marketing for Adrian’s senate campaign and Raines Corp. Several months back she had told Adrian that she was tired and needed a break and he begrudgingly complied. Since then she had been staying home most of her time and she finally started to form the idea of leaving. She had her own savings to take care of herself and she didn’t need anything else tying her back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Adrian. But thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian stopped pulling out the card from his wallet and just looked back at her, a small frown forming on his lips before sighing, admitting defeat. She gave him a lopsided smile before walking into the bathroom to finish gathering her toiletries. While she was away. Adrian quietly stuck the card into one of the inside pockets of her luggage. A few minutes later she walked back out to the room with a small bag in her hand. Adrian just smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.” There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you, too, Adrian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back to him, his face still full of sorrow. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and the tears in her eyes started to well and drop down her face. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and they both knew that this was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Amy strided across the room to him, closing the gap and crashing her lips to his. He didn’t hesitate and wrapped his hands around the nape of her neck and lower back. Amy’s hands twisted through his hair, pulling him harder to her face. Adrian’s lips broke away from hers for a moment, his eyes boring into hers, asking if this was what she really wanted. Amy pushed her lips back to his, answering his silent question. They tumbled to the bed, legs intertwined, lips moving between each other's jaws, necks and shoulders. Clothes were shed and moans were exchanged. For a few blissful moments, everything seemed okay in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had finally fallen down below the skyline as Amy finished grabbing her belongings. Adrian was fast asleep in their bed, his back facing away from her. She sent a quick text to Kamilah and Jax asking them to meet her at the youth center in an hour, it was important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy took one last look around the room where they shared their lives. Pictures hung on the wall depicting all the wonderful places they had travelled together and with their friends. Books lined the shelves as well as various knick-knacks and souvenirs from their adventures. Adrian never understood why she needed to collect something for every place they went, considering they would have hundreds of years to travel, but to her it was a small chance to feel normal again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Adrian had said their goodbyes as they laid tangled in the sheets, both hearts racing and bodies sweating. It had felt right, parting that way. It was the closure they needed. The little boost to help her out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood at the edge of the room, just before the bedroom door, suitcase in hand. She looked over to the man she once loved with every fiber of her being. The man that rescued her, brought her back to life. She took a deep breath, slipping the engagement ring off her finger, and laying it on the table just inside the room. Without another glance, she turned around and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian’s back had been to her, but his eyes wide open. He heard the bedroom door close, then the sound of the front door opening and closing, as well. He rolled onto his back and just stared at the ceiling, his eyes were a dark red but they welled with tears. As the first one rolled down the side of his cheek he knew it, she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax was the first to show up at Lily’s Youth Center, Kamilah arriving just a few minutes later. They greeted each other and exchanged a concerned look as they waited in the foyer for Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea why she asked us here?” Jax inquired, pacing back and force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I thought I would ask you the same questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair waited 10 more minutes and then heard the door swing open behind them, Amy walking in. At the sight of her friends, a wave of emotions crashed over her and she rushed to them, flinging her arms around the both of them and giving a big squeeze. Jax and Kamilah were taken aback by the gesture from their friend, but both wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Amy, what’s got into you?” Jax laughs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding her friend’s in her arms, Amy can feel a lump forming in her throat. She tries to blink back tears as she starts to speak, not realizing the words she’s actually saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to miss you guys so, so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I literally saw you last week, what do you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kamilah cuts Jax off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamilah and Jax simultaneously release their embrace from Amy who looks at both of them reluctantly. Kamilah’s brow creases as she stares into Amy’s red brimmed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to miss us?” Kamilah continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s feet start to shuffle underneath her. She lifts her right arm up, reaching across her stomach to rub on her left elbow. Her gaze shoots back and forth between Kamilah and Jax. She knew it was going to be hard to tell them goodbye, but she didn’t realize it would be this hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? When?” Jax exclaims, his eyes still trained to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now. I just need to get away for awhile. Be on my own and just… Breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The foyer space fell silent. The tension in the air was thick while the three friends just stared at each other, not sure what to say. After what felt like hours, Kamilah finally spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… Adrian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy winces at the sound of his name. She had already made peace with him and wasn’t really ready to hear his name. But she knew this would happen, they had to ask. It took every bit of her remaining energy to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We said our goodbyes, he’s… Not coming with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment Jax looked down and noticed that her left ring finger no longer bared the big rock that Adrian gave her. Jax spoke next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn I- okay. There’s nothing we can say that’ll make you change your mind, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad but cheeky grin spread across his face. He took a step forward, placing his hand on Amy’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Amy smiles back, giving him a silent thank you. Jax had turned into one of your closest friends, especially after Lily passed. They would spend hours training and sparring. It was one of the only times Amy could really get away from everything. Since she refused to use her psychic powers, she still needed some way to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamilah still eyed her friend, unsure of what to think. After a moment, she decided it was best to not question Amy’s motives. She knew that Amy had been feeling trapped here, even though she would never admit it at first. Kamilah remembered all those years ago when she finally felt free after killing Gaius. She knew that Amy deserved a chance to be herself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kamilah chimed in, crossing her arms and her dazzling smile spreading across her mouth. “I guess I will be sad to see you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just laughed, hearing the sarcasm on her friend’s voice. Kamilah sure had come a long way over the past few years. The group exchanged another hug and several more goodbyes. Amy promised to keep up with them on her travels and they promised to take care of themselves and Adrian while she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please give Lula a hug for me, Jax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more hugs, Kamilah and Jax finally take their leave. Amy lingers in the youth center, walking over to the reception desk and staring at the portrait hanging above it. Lily’s smile was radiant, spreading joy to anyone who was lucky enough to see it. Amy just stared, remembering every detail of her best friend. Her laugh and sense of  humor was the best part. It had been ages since Amy had stopped by the youth center. In more ways than one, Amy blamed herself for Lily’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only she had been stronger…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More tears form in Amy’s eyes as she begins to speak to the portrait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lil, it’s me. I, uh, I miss you. Like a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops for a moment, taking in a big breath trying to compose herself before continuing. She glances around the room to make sure she’s truly alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t better. I should have protected you. You should still be here. I think about you every second of every day. I think about what life would have been like if you were here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears start to form and Amy just lets them. After a few minutes of crying, she uses her sleeve to wipe away the wetness of her face and looks back at her best friend’s picture. Somehow this was the hardest part of all. Saying goodbye… Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m leaving. I need to get away, to find myself. Thank you for trusting me and for being my friend. I love you, Lil. Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one final smile at the portrait, Amy turns around and heads out of the youth center. She climbs into the back seat of the town car, smiling at the familiar face in the front seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to Ms. Amy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turns around towards the backseat, giving her a joyful smile. Amy smiles back and responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LaGuardia Airport, Nikhil, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick nod, Nikhil turns back around and heads to the airport. Amy closes her eyes and leans her head back on the head rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it, she was getting another chance. A new start. A new life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NOLA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy is finally on her own and it’s time to start marking things off her bucket list.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool breeze whipped across her face as Amy crawled out of the cab into the night sky. She took in all the sights and ornate buildings, smiling ear-to-ear. She turned to the back of the vehicle, grabbing her luggage from the trunk with the help of the taxi driver. Once all her belongings were gathered, she tipped the driver and took a few steps forward and into a chic and historic building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in the hotel lobby, Amy felt a rush of emotions hit her at once. Fear, excitement, loathing, jealousy, nausea and affection. Her abilities darted out of her without her control and felt over the crowd of people hanging around the lobby. The senses overwhelmed her as she pulled her tendrils back in, her knees nearly buckling under her weight. There was so much magic and supernatural entities around her that she almost lost control. But she knew how to suppress her abilities and after a moment all she felt was calm though she was feeling drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After checking into her room, Amy threw her luggage on the floor and jumped onto the bed. Her body was weak after traveling and the urge to feed was creeping up on her. Since the announcement to the world that vampires exist, most of the United States actually embraced her kind with open arms. Other parts of the world were still in denial and frowned upon this new knowledge, but she wasn’t worried about that yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stood up from the bed and got changed, throwing on a pair of jeans, an off-the-shoulder green sweater and a pair of black chunky heels. She grabbed her room key and shoved it in her purse and headed out the door. She knew exactly where she needed to go. After a quick search on her phone and another cab ride later, Amy stood outside the doors of an old building deep within the French Quarter. There was a smile on her face as she walked forward and headed inside the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was packed, almost every barstool and booth were taken. Amy looked around in amazement at all the different people. But they weren’t all people. Most of them were other beings all together. Fae, trolls, other vampires and many creatures she did not recognize. No one paid her any mind as she walked into the room, most everyone lost in their own conversations or their beverages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes finally trailed over to the bar, landing on a small group sitting in the corner. The entire reason she even knew this place existed. As she walked towards the group, Amy couldn’t help but smile. She had wanted to come here for so long after hearing about all the mystery and excitement this town held. And she was finally here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She approached two people that were sitting on the barstools, their backs to her. Amy cleared her throat and tentatively reached out and tapped on one of the patron’s shoulders. The purple-haired woman spins around in her seat to stare at the person who touched her. Ivy’s eyes grow wide and a huge smile beams across her face as she recognizes the person standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy jumps up and pulls Amy into a tight hug as Amy wraps her arms around Ivy and pats her back. At the commotion, the other person spins around and lets out a low laugh, a smile spreading across his stoney face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, friend?” Krom asks, moving over and patting the empty stool between Ivy and himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy continues to smile as she sits down between them. Before she has a chance to respond, another familiar face makes his way over to the group from behind the bar, his shocking blue eyes growing wide as he sees who has joined his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garrus, look who it is!” Ivy exclaims to the bartender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus makes his way over, reaching out across the bar, grabbing Amy’s hand and shaking it vigorously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look who finally decided to stop by. Ms. Amy, I thought I would never see the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just looks back and smiles at the three companions. Though the time she spent with them many years ago was brief, it was still very memorable. She did keep up with them through social media and the occasional text. She had always dreamed to make her way to New Orleans and experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>first hand. And now she was actually here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four friends quickly delve themselves in conversation. Slowly catching up with one another and how their lives have been. They talk about the announcement the group of vampires had made and how it changed a lot for them. Amy asks the group if they had heard of a werewolf named Cal and recalled the story of their trip to Las Vegas. The group confirms that he is still in the area and does stop by on occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe our paths will cross then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus talked about their Nighthunter friend who stayed in the small apartment above the bar. He shared stories of all their adventures and shenanigans over the years, joyful tears streaming down his face as he remembered one story about a unicorn the Nighthunter tried to wrestle on a dare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” Amy asked, loving the interactions she was experiencing with her old friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He moved away about a year ago, settled down and started a family. It was all a shock to us. But he was ready, we all were. The woman he met was amazing, you remind me so much like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nods and Garrus mentions that shortly after a man stopped by for a drink and looking for a place to stay. Garrus offered him the apartment and he’d been there ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what can I get you? Actually, wait, nevermind. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you need!” Garrus exclaims, turning around to mix together several liquids in a tall glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender hands Amy a tall pint of red liquid, garnished with whipped cream and a cherry on top. She licks her lips with excitement as she dives into the drink. It’s definitely blood but with a hint of sweet liquor added in. She quickly downs the drink almost in one gulp, finally feeling sated. Garrus can see the look of content on her face and gives her a quick wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call that one the </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Yorker.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s been a huge hit with the growing vampire population in these parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night carries on, Amy talks about Lily. By this time she had already downed a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Yorkers </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the effects were starting to hit. She blinked back a few tears while Ivy rested a comforting hand on Amy’s arm. The group had already heard all about what happened that night at the Opera House but it pained them to hear the details first hand. Amy talked about Lily’s bravery and the sacrifice she made to save her friend’s life. She talked about the youth center that was created in her honor. She shared stories of their time together and the group laughed when Amy spoke about all the fun times they shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Lily,” Krom proclaimed, lifting his drink up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them all raised their glass, chanting “to Lily” in unison as they clinked their drinks together. Amy could feel her heartache start to disappear. Whether it had been due to the company she was keeping or the supply of drinks Garrus was giving her, she wasn’t sure. But she knew that at that moment, she was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an hour shy of daylight, the bar had long been closed but the four of them had remained. Krom yawned and looked at Garrus, adoration in his eyes and a heavenly smile on his rocky face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we head to bed, my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus looked over to the stone troll and let out a heavy sign before winking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my darlings, I think it’s time to actually close up. Amy, are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy had lost count at the number of drinks she consumed that evening, but she still felt in her right mind. At least enough to call a cab and make it back to her hotel. She simply shook her head at Garrus, letting him know that she would be alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stood up from the stool, her legs wobbling slightly underneath her. She took a moment to steady herself, taking a few steps, feeling confident when she didn’t fall on her face. Happy with herself, Amy turned back around to the group to say her goodbyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a wonderful time. It was great seeing you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Amy’s face quickly disappeared as the hair on the back of her neck flared up. The group at the bar took notice of her face as her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, are you alright?” Ivy asked, but her question went unanswered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Amy’s ability funneled out into the street just outside the old bar. She could feel it just on the other side of the door. Her heart stopped and her hands trembled. A sense of dread fell over her as she stared back at her companions. A moment later the sound of the bar door opening broke the silence. Ivy, Krom and Garrus darted their eyes from Amy to the person walking through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person took a step forward, stopping in his track as he caught a glimpse of the woman standing with her back to him. Amy went numb, her tendrils still washing over the person at the door. Pulling and tugging at his mind and emotions. In an instance, Amy pulled his physic ability back to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lump in her throat as her body slowly turned around to finally face the person behind her. Their eyes locked, both growing wide. His mouth was agape as her eyes roamed over his beautiful blue eyes. Her lip quivered as she struggled to form words with her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What would you do if you saw a ghost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The earth stood still in that moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>had never been so quiet in all it’s years. Amy and Gaius stared at each other as if both had seen a ghost, which wouldn’t have been all that impossible considering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe her eyes. When Amy made the decision to leave New York and her old life behind, she did it with the full intent of truly finding herself again and being on her own. In the back of her mind, she did secretly hope that maybe her path would lead her to him again, maybe many years down the road. But here they were, one day into her long vacation, staring at each other in a bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like centuries of tense silence, Garrus was the one to finally clear his throat and speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, do you know each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Gaius finally broke their unwavering eye contact and turned to look over at the three friends still waiting at the bar. Amy could feel her abilities wanting to pulse out and be free, the effects of the alcohol weren’t helping, but she used all her might to suppress them. Amy nodded her head to answer Garrus and then slowly turned back around to face Gaius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked exactly the same, although his hair was a big longer moving just past his shoulders. His cheekbones were still well defined and his pouty lips still full and round. His eyes still the same wonderful shade of ocean blue. The most surprising change was in his wardrobe. The cape and ruffled doublet were long gone, replaced by tight, dark jeans, a simple deep blue t-shirt and a black, fleece lined jacket with the hood still hanging on the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was astonished to see her standing in front of him. He remembered that last night they were together in the vampire temple under New York City. He knew what could happen if he had stayed, which was why precisely why he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her initial shock was finally starting to fade away and the feeling of anger was starting to wash over her. She couldn’t hide it when she started to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here? What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here, Gaius?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tone bewildered him, he thought things were different now. After their time on the boat and then in the temple all those years ago, he thought they had an understanding. But he was wrong and he could see it now. His mind went blank and for the first time in a long time, he was at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus could see the confusion in Gaius’s eyes and even though he wasn’t sure how the two knew each other, he knew something was there and wanted so desperately to help them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, this is the gentleman that moved into the upstairs apartment after Nik moved out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding washed over Amy as she remembered her conversation with her three friends earlier in the evening. Gaius just looked at her and nodded his head, confirming that Garrus’s words were true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I live here. But that really isn’t any of your business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius knew what he said stung Amy. But he had to say it, he had to be cruel. He could tell that Amy was feeling vulnerable and that she was alone. There was no way Adrian would just let her visit a place like this by herself, which meant something happened and he didn’t want to give her a chance to explain. It would just be easier for the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy did not appreciate the way he was speaking to her. As much as she wanted to reach out to his mind, she stopped herself. That was below her now and she didn’t need to hide behind her abilities. But she was curious and honestly, she felt hurt. She thought back to the night on the boat when Gaius cradled her in his arms and carried her to her room. She could feel in that moment that he had cared. What changed? She had asked herself that many times of the past seven years after he left. And now was her chance to ask him, herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if everything and everyone around them had disappeared. She needed to have this conversation and she didn’t care who was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, Gaius? Why did you leave? And why are you here, of all placed? This isn’t Europe, what are you doing and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy continued to berate him with question after question, Gaius just stood there. He didn’t dare speak as he really didn’t have the answers. The three friends at the bar just sat there staring between the two vampires and each other. They had no idea what was happening and were too scared to ask. It was finally Ivy who chimed in, stopping Amy from her onslaught of questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys, are you two okay? Should we leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave Amy here, Ivy!” Krom interjected. At Gaius’s scowl, Krom retreated back slowly in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Gaius averted his gaze from Krom back to Amy, he took a deep breath and started to speak, completely ignoring every question she had asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was appalled. Was he really going to just walk away without answering her? She was reliving that same nightmare that she had back when Gaius left her alone in the temple. But this time, she wasn’t going to listen and stay away. She was going to follow him and get her answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius started to walk past Amy to head upstairs. The moment he passed, Amy turned on her heels and followed him. He knew this was going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked through his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stopped before taking the first step up, not bothering to turn around. He already knew the answer to that question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you, Gaius. You owe me an explanation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius sighed, she was right. But what could he say to her? All those years long ago on the boat, he felt her abilities in his mind, drawing out his emotions. Soon she would know the truth but he wasn’t ready for that, yet. That’s why he left. He needed to better himself, to prove himself to her like he promised. It hadn’t been nearly enough time. But here she was, right on his doorstep and she was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he exhaled, exasperated. “You want to talk, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius started climbing the stairs and Amy’s eyes followed him as he moved up. She hesitated for a moment before stepping forward. Before she could make it past the second step she felt someone gently touch her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Ivy, her face laced with concern. Krom and Garrus stood behind her, their faces also sharing the identical expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll be fine. I doubt he’ll try and kill me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy snickered and Ivy’s eyes grew wide as she finally realized who that man was and what he had done to her friend. Krom took a step forward, displeasure in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you should go up there? We can come up and help-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy cut him off by shaking her head and waving her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be fine, I promise. Things changed after that happened and he’s different. Thank you though, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three friends looked at her again but nodded their heads. Garrus gave her a quick explanation on how to leave the bar once she was done and Ivy asked her to call or text her the moment anything turned sour. The group shared a round of hugs and then left the building leaving her alone down in the bar. With a deep breath, Amy finally turned back to the steps and started to climb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one door at the top of the staircase. It had been left slightly ajar and a low light emanated from inside. Before Amy could decide if she was going to knock, walk in or turn around, the door swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might have gotten cold feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight smirk on his face as Gaius stood at the door, looking at Amy as she fiddled with her hands still standing in the small hallway. She didn’t know what to say so she just stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step back, allowing enough space for her to walk through the doorway. Amy hesitated, wondering what might happen. She remembered back on the boat when she let him in her room. She remembered that at first, she was frightened, but slowly that feeling went away and she was fine. This situation felt similar, so without another word, she stepped inside and Gaius closed the door behind them. They were alone together again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy walked into the living area, taking in the space around her. There wasn’t much to see. The walls were devoid of any decor, only heavy and dark curtains were hung over the windows. A couch and low table sat in the living room, no television in sight. The kitchen was small and had a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Amy glaced at the dishes and turned to Gaius with a coy smile. He frowned and walked over to stand in front of the sink, his cheeks flushing lightly with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just shook her head and let out a small laugh as she walked around him through the kitchen. She was feeling more confident than when she was standing in the hallway. There was a small dining area adjacent to the kitchen with a table and two chairs. On the back wall there was a door that she assumed led into the bedroom. In the living room, along with the couch and table, there was a taller table that had a record player resting on top. Amy was intrigued and walked right over to admire the music device and the various records that sat next to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius watched Amy as she walked around his home. He couldn’t tell if it was like seeing an old friend or or a demon. Maybe it was the same feeling. She looked at his records with pure curiosity. This was a surprise to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take you as the kind of guy to… listen to music, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed almost bitterly as she picked up one of the records, twisting it in her hand. Gaius moved over to her and plucked the disc from her hands. She looked at him, puzzled, as he placed the record on the player and moved the arm over the disc, and set the needle down. A low, classical sound played out of the machine and into the room. Gaius smiled over to Amy as they stood for a moment to listen to the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I like music, what kind of monster do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was that child-like smirk again. Gaius stepped away from the record player, leaving the music to fill in the space. He sat down on the couch, kicking his shoes off and head lulling on the back of the seat. Amy looked at him confused. She had so many questions but didn’t know where to start. She hadn’t prepared herself on what she would say should their paths had crossed again. She thought she had time. But here they were, and who knew if she would get another chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, how’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, Amy, that’s how you’re going to start this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius leaned his head back up from the couch to look at her. His face was indifferent as his eyes stared into hers. He let out a small sigh before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured small talk was beneath you, Amy. But if you must know, I’ve been doing fine, staying out of trouble. And yourself? How is Adrian and the gang doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her entire body twitched when he spoke. She wasn’t ready to talk about Adrian yet, but just like her conversation with Jax and Kamilah, she knew it was bound to come up. Amy walked into the dining area and grabbed one of the chairs from the table, bringing it into the living room. She placed it by the small table across from him and took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine, doing their own thing, I guess. Jax has his training center and Kamilah is finally taking a much deserved break from her company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius nodded his head in response, but he could tell she was holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Adrian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was again, his name. She just couldn’t escape him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very busy with his work on the Senate and his company, of course. And well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she really ready to tell him? Did he deserve to know? What would happen once she told him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We’re no longer together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing herself finally saying it aloud, it made her whole body weak. But at the same time, she was relieved. Gaius felt his heart beat rapidly for a moment before calming himself. He genuinely wasn’t expecting that and he wasn’t sure what that meant for her, or for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he responded coolly, never breaking his eyes away from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I thought you were going to Europe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was feeling more self-assured. She restrained her abilities inside herself, not wanting to feel anymore than she already did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went, spent a good six years travelling and helping those I could. Spent a great amount of time in London and Sweden. I tried to travel to more rural towns but most of them did not welcome our kind. After hiding out and nearly dying a couple times, I read up on the world back here in New Orleans. I was getting a little homesick for the states so decided to fly back and here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy thought the way he talked about missing the home was endearing. Gaius continued to talk about the places he had been for the past seven years. The adventures he went on and the vile beasts he had slain to protect the innocent. He had really been taking his second chance seriously and Amy greatly appreciated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why New Orleans?” she asked with genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There have been a great deal of swamp monsters terrorizing the population in this area. As well as a few ferals on the streets. I’ve also been trying to get in with the local werewolf packs. I’ve had to kill so many out in my travels and I’m hoping there would be a way we can come to an agreement. But their Alpha is refusing to even acknowledge me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius sounded a bit troubled when talking about the werewolves. He stood abruptly, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of deep, red wine and walked back into the living room. Up until she saw Gaius walk into the bar, Amy was feeling pretty tipsy. It wasn’t until she saw the wine in his hands just now that she realized she sobered up quite a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I pour you a glass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked at the wine and then back to Gaius. If she was going to have this conversation with him, she was going to need some liquid courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius smiled coyly and sat the glasses down on the table, filling them halfway full, and sliding one to her. Amy picked up the glass and took in the scent and finally a small sip. It was tart, with a hint of plum. The taste filled her mouth and her lips curved to a smile. Gaius took a sip as well, swirling the liquid in his glass before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you to New Orleans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy sat her glass back on the table and started to recount her story to him. How she is taking time for herself and getting away from New York. How she met the three friends way back when and how she wanted to come visit them. She talked about the future and how she wants to see the world herself and do things on her own terms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius just listens, slowly sipping the wine and nodding as she speaks. She seemed so different now. She wasn’t a naive, young human anymore. She was driven, excited and very much an experienced vampire. He admired the new her, and enjoyed her company. But something was there, in the back of his head. He remembered why he left. He hadn’t felt her powers all night, except for when he was at the door of the bar. Had she mastered them and now he couldn’t sense them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Amy stopped talking she grabbed the wine glass and brought it back to her lips. She was nervous now and she couldn’t quite read his expression. Did she say too much? Did she say something wrong? Could she even trust him? Her hands started to tremble as she downed the entire glass in one gulp. Without hesitation she reached for the bottle and filled her glass back up to the brim and took another drink, emptying the glass halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Amy, slow down,” he chided, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius reached over the table and gently grabbed the glass out of her hand, their fingers brushing together. She wasn’t sure if it was the booze talking or just her, but she couldn’t wait any longer. She needed some answers and he was the only one to give them to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, shocked. Opening his mouth a couple times before quickly closing it immediately afterwards. His eyes were darting around the room as his mind cranked in his head, thinking of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I made you a promise that I would go out and atone so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy cuts him off, shaking her head and holding up her hand to him. That wasn’t what she was asking, and he knew it. He was stalling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why did you leave me in the temple? After everything that had happened between us and with Rheya, you just left. You had been so, just, I don’t know. Caring? And then you shrugged me off like it was nothing and left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away from her when he spoke. His voice was meant to sound harsh but she could hear the lies behind his words. She needed answers and she wasn’t going to back down now. She could see through him. Even without the use of her abilities she knew that there was more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed an awful shade of red as her nails dug into the flesh of her thighs. Anger and pain boiled inside of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... There was more to it, Gaius, and you know it. You opened yourself up to me on that boat and the minute things got hard you just gave up on me. On us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t an us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice exploded over her, nearly shaking the room. It split her ears and her eyes brimmed with tears. He thought maybe the louder and coarser he tried to sound wouldn’t give away the fact that he was lying and that he truly didn’t want to hurt her. But this was the only way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was at a loss for words. All he wanted to do was protect her from himself. She was too good for this world and especially too good for him. Why couldn’t she see that? He knew that going to her stateroom that night on the ship was a mistake. But he couldn’t help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy sat up straight in her chair, her lip quivering, not sure of what to do or say next. She grabbed the wine glass in front of her and downed it in one big gulp. He was right, there was never an ‘us’ and she was fooling herself to think there ever would be. Why would she even want that? He manipulated her, kidnapped her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right... I should just go, this was a mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to stand but her body was so weak. Whether from the alcohol or the exhaustion from travelling, she could hardly move. As she slumped back into her chair, Gaius stood up and walked over to her. His once rigid demeanor had now changed to concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy I- I’m sorry. Please, you can stay here. The sun is already out. I can sleep on the couch or even down in the bar if that would make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dangerously close to her. His hand was resting on her shoulder, helping her stay propped up in the chair. She looked up into his eyes and all she could feel was hate and betrayal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you wanted? To get me drunk and alone with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’s eyes grew wide as he took a step back from her, his hand flying away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Never, Amy. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought out the wine. I would never do something like that to you, to anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy continued to eye him. He was right, the sun was out and there was no way she was going to get back to her hotel now. And she was so tired, her eyes could hardly stay open. She played with the option in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a lock on your bedroom door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head, relief washing over him. At least she wasn’t yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, Gaius, if you so much as lay a finger on me I will-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never, I promise you. I’m not the same man you knew all that time ago. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy weighed her options again in her head. She was scared but deep down inside, she sincerely thought she could trust him. They had been alone for some time now and he hadn’t tried anything yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you can sleep on your couch and I’ll sleep in there. I’m serious Gaius, don’t even try to open the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head as he walked over to the bedroom door, opening to reveal a small room with only a bed, side table and chest of drawers. The blankets and pillows were thrown about but Gaius quickly got to work on straightening it out, muttering a low ‘sorry about that’ as he tidied up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the bed was made to his satisfaction, he walked back out and over to Amy. He tentatively holds his hand out to her, offering to help her to the bed. She eyes it suspiciously, but finally takes it. She gets her bearings as Gaius rests his other hand on the small of her back. She nods her head, letting him know that she’s okay to walk, and together they walk to the room, his hand never leaving her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy sits on the edge of the mattress and reaches over to remove her boots, nearly toppling over. Gaius is quick to catch her before she hits the floor, sitting her upright. Amy starts to laugh at how stupid she feels then trys to reach over again before Gaius holds his hand up to her to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Gaius kneels down on the floor and gingerly unties her shoes, removing them from her feet one at a time. Amy can’t help but watch him, her chest starting to swell slightly before she starts to shake her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid question, who wouldn’t have a bathroom, Amy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius nods his head and stands up after removing her shoes. He points to the door behind her. Amy starts to stand, still with a little wobble but seems to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?” Gaius asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It was small but surprisingly clean and organized. She looked down at the few toiletries on the counter, wishing she had brought her toothbrush with her. She had no idea how this night was going to turn out and this was the further thing she thought could have happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Amy used the restroom and washed her face, she walked out of the bathroom to see Gaius was no longer in the room. The door out to the living area was still open and she went to the doorway. He was placing a pillow and blanket down on the couch and she just stared at him. He started to remove his jacket, exposing his muscular arms and biceps. He was way more tone now than he had been seven years ago and Amy couldn’t help but stare longingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to calm down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he could sense he was being watched, Gaius turned around to see Amy at the door. His lips curling to a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was embarrassed and averted her eyes from his body. She still had no idea what she was doing and why she was there. She was terrified to be alone with him, but it also excited her. This was a new start for her but definitely not the start she was expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to change real quick, if that’s okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. It’s your place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and walked back into the room. Amy moved out of the doorway to let him pass, their arms gently bumping into each other. She walked over to the bed and laid down. It was comfortable and warm. It felt strange to be sleeping in a bed other than Adrian’s. It also hit her that this would be the first time in a long time that she was sleeping alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius opened up the chest of drawers and removed a pair of grey sweatpants, quickly stepping into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later he emerged, now donning only the sweat pants, his t-shirt left behind in the bathroom. His chest and abs were a welcomed sight as she felt heat rising in her neck and on her cheeks. She covered the lower half of her face with the blanket, but kept her eyes trained to him as he crossed the room to exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I’m witnessing a 3000 year old vampire in sweatpants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the doorway, Gaius turns around, giving the room a once over. He looks at Amy laying in the bed, a small smile curling on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him. Exhaustion consumed Amy in an instant. The last thing she remembered was that the door was still unlocked. At that moment she didn’t care and she drifted into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Getting Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy and Gaius have a slumber party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The room was dark and silent, the only sound being Amy’s heartbeat pounding in her chest. Her eyes were closed and the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Then a faint glow coming in through her eyelids. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was no longer alone, at the foot of the bed stood a tall figure. Blue orbs of light were bursting from his hands and his lips were curled into an eerie grin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gaius loomed over Amy as she laid in his bed. Amy could feel her heart racing as she tried to move but she was frozen with fear. Gaius’s red eyes gleamed from the light of his fiery hands and his sharp fangs protruded from his smile. The blanket that had been wrapped around her flung from the bed on it’s own, leaving her exposed and powerless.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gaius knelt down on the bed and started inching his way on top of her. Their eyes never broke away from each other and she could feel the heat from his hands and body as he straddled her stomach. He looked down at Amy’s face, seeing the fear in her eyes. His malicious grin suddenly turned to a frown as he lowered his head down to hers. His lips brushed her ear as he began to speak, his husky voice sending a tingle down her spine.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Finally I have you.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In an instant Gaius gripped the sides of her head with his hands, the flames engulfing her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Gaius stayed on top of her, his body unharmed as the fire consumed her. Soon nothing remained of her existence and the room fell dark again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amy, Amy wake up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s body hurtled forward in the bed, her screams still echoing in the small room. Her face was dripping wet with tears and sweat and her eyes were closed shut. Gaius was standing at the side of the bed staring down at her. He was terrified, his whole body trembled, unsure of what to do. Amy’s screams filled his ears and the sight of her sobbing shattered something inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, no!” Amy shrieked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, he leapt onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Amy’s quaking body. He pulled her head to his chest to muffle her screams. One of his hands tangled around her head through her hair and the other pressed firmly to her back, rubbing it soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Amy, it’s okay. I’m here… I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her sobs, his mouth repeating </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m here’</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over as his chin rested on top of her head. Her screams slowly died down, her throat raw and hoarse. Her hands clung to the blankets on the bed and her once tense body started to go limp in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her screams and cries finally subsided, Amy opened her eyes. It took her a couple minutes to get her bearings and slowly realize where she was. She felt Gaius’s tight and caressing grip on her body. Once she was completely conscious, her mind drifted back to the dream that had just filled her mind. In a panic she lifted her arms and pushed Gaius away from her, retreating backwards onto the bed. Gaius sat there for a moment, staring at her face with his mouth agape. He could see the fear in her eyes, a fear he had only seen a handful of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy I- Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body shuddered and she lifted her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her mind was in a frenzy as she thought back to the nightmare she just endured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a dream. It was just a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She replayed the words in her head, burying her face into her knees. It had been so long since she had experienced a nightmare like this. In the past seven years she could count on one hand the amount of times she had experienced one. Everytime she had one, she had been alone while Adrian was out of town or at the office. After she would calm herself down, she would quickly forget about the dreams, pushing them from her memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I’m sorry. Was it one of your nightmares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy lifted her head from her knees to look at the man sitting on the bed across from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was etched with worry, a slight frown fell across his lips. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and take her in his arms. To take all her pain away and to wash her mind of the awful vision in her head. But Gaius knew that this was wrong, that she shouldn’t even be there in the first place. So instead, he stood from the bed, giving her some distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice trembled when she spoke. Her throat still throbbed with pain, she started to rub her eyes and face, wiping away tears and sweat. She debated with herself on if she should tell him about the dream. What would it do to him, to both of them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, I- Can I have some water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius hurried out the door running to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and quickly filled it from the faucet. A moment later he was back in the room standing at the bedside. Amy slid her legs back down the bed away from her chest. He handed her the glass of water causing their fingers to briefly touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy sipped the water, letting the cold and refreshing liquid sooth her sore throat. Her mind was racing as she tried to determine what the best plan of action would be. She could only stall for so long and she could remember how comforting he had been all those years ago when she described her first nightmare like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice broke the silence between them. His words were sincere and in that moment, she felt relieved. She wanted to tell him, he had to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was a nightmare. But I don’t know what it means…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few minutes Amy told Gaius about her dream. Her voice caught in her throat as she thought back to his red eyes glaring down at her. The heat from his flames had felt so real against her skin. While she spoke she closed her eyes to avoid his stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy described her dream, Gaius could feel his heart breaking. He would never hurt her like that. Never again. He was not a monster anymore and he cared deeply about her, even if he knew that getting close would be a bad idea. When she was finished speaking, Gaius slowly sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to get too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know what it means, but it felt so real. These dreams, they plague my mind, twisting and manipulating it until I don’t know what’s fact or fiction. I’m scared, Gaius. I’m alone and I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Amy, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius hesitated but then guided his hand over to hers, resting his palm on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You are not alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes stared into his then fell down to look at his hand on hers. His touch was warm and reassuring. Her heart fluttered with desire as she sat there quietly with him. She turned her hand, their palms now touching together. He gave a gentle squeeze and ran his thumb over her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never do that to you, ever. I wish I knew why you kept having these dreams. I would do anything to make them go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gaius. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a few more minutes in the comfortable silence. Their hands caressing the other, thumbs rubbing circles against each other's skin. It was Amy who twisted her hand so their fingers would lace together. She relished in his touch, his fingertips were callus but still so affable. Neither wanted to break apart, for fear of what the other might do or think. Amy used to hold Adrian’s hand all the time, but this was different. Gaius’s touch felt different, it was more comfortable and loving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop herself. She was vulnerable and needy. In a split second her mind erupted and her psychic abilities beamed out and into him. Gaius let out a small gasp as Amy breached his mind, tugging and pulling. Gaius jerked his hand away from hers which broke her connection to him. As quickly as she had entered his mind, she departed it. A mix of feelings filled inside her. Fear, regret, caring and desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius hadn’t expected the sudden intrusion. His guard was down at that moment, all of his emotions were out in the forefront. When he felt her invade his mind, it hurt. He had never felt her abilities that powerful before except back in Tokyo. When she finally left him, he was breathless and his head pulsed with acute pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy had no idea what had come over her. She could only imagine that all this stress finally broke something inside her which led her to enter his mind. She felt terrible, not only because his emotions were now seeded into her, but she felt like she broke something between them. A silent trust that they had built was now gone and she started to weep quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stunned into silence, not knowing quite what to say. Did she know that he could feel it when she used those abilities? When she pulled at his emotions it was different than when she had removed Rheya’s manipulation. They never spoke about it before, but she was crying and all he wanted to do was comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Amy, it didn’t hurt,” he lied through his teeth, feeling the headache move to the front of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been such a long time since he had experienced pain that didn’t instantly disappear. But this was more than a physical wound. He was hurting because she was hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- You can feel it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was dumbfounded. After all these years, he could feel when she entered his mind using her abilities like that. And he never told her? For years she suppressed the urge to seek the minds and emotions of others and this was the reason. Because she was scared of what her abilities might do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can feel it. I could always feel it. Back on the boat. Back in the Opera House. Downstairs in the bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightmare she experienced was long gone from her head, the only thing remaining was the feeling of betrayal. Here was another thing he kept from her. But why did it matter so much that he lied to her? He had been an evil monster having no reason to be honest to her. But he wanted nothing more than to prove himself to her, more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius mulled the question around in his mind, the pain started to subside and all that was left was a dull pressure on the inner walls of his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first, I thought you did know. That you didn’t care that you were invading, er, entering my mind. But over time I realized that it was just second nature. It was your own barrier to keep yourself from opening up too much. By that time, I felt like it didn’t matter. You were, are, the Bloodkeeper and you could do whatever you wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy wasn’t entirely convinced. She still had so many questions and right now seemed as good of time as any to open up to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, what aren’t you telling me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up into her beautiful oval eyes, his gaze falling between her lips and back up to her stare. Her lips were slightly parted and were quivering. He wanted to tell her everything. She deserved to know how he felt about her. How much he wanted to be with her and hoped that she wanted the same. How everything he had done in the past seven years was for her. He wanted her to know all the things he wished to do with her. But he knew it was asinine to even theorize it, so he tucked those thoughts back into his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back to the night he left her alone in the temple. He thought about the question she had brought up then. He knew that was what she really wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back on the boat, when we were in your room. I told you that you deserved kindness. I meant it just as that. I knew all your friends were kind and cared for you. I knew how much Adrian loved you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please stop talking about him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But what I meant was that I needed to show you kindness. I needed to do better by you. And that was just my first attempt at trying. Ever since the moment you released Rheya’s control on my mind, I vowed to do right again. Especially for you, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they had ran into each other again, Amy felt like she was finally getting answers. Every feeling inside her disappeared, the only thing remaining was alleviation. She didn’t have to use her powers to know he was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, thank you for finally telling me. This is all I ever wanted, the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy shifted on the bed, leaning up on her knees to inch closer to him. At her movement Gaius stood up but stayed at the edge of the bed, staring at her. His heart started to beat rapidly and his mouth went dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked, Gaius nodded his head, his arms pulling away from his body to allow Amy to lean into him. Her small arms wrapped around his bare waist, her head leaning against his chiseled stomach. He cautiously reached down, wrapping his arms around her neck and upper back. She was warm and the skin of her neck was softer than anything he had ever felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of embrace, Amy reluctantly pulled away and Gaius moved his arms to rest down by his sides. Amy reached up to touch the top of his arms, pulling him downward so his face was close to hers. She leaned in, leaving a tender kiss to his cheek then pulled away, a small smile flitting across her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he asked, still feeling the warm spot on his cheek where her opulent lips had just been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a thank you and a reminder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A reminder of what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly as she fell back onto the pillows of the bed. Exhaustion swept over her once again and she could feel the threat of sleep at the edge of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember the last time I kissed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization finally started to set in as his gaze wandered across her body splayed out on the bed. His face darkened at the sight and he ran one hand through his dark locks. He thought back to that night on the boat’s deck and the corners of his mouth curled in a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes, kindness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy took notice of his stares but she didn’t mind. Somehow it made her feel comfortable and appreciated. She hadn’t felt that way in a long time. But she knew that this wasn’t right. She leaned up on her elbows, breaking his focus from her body. He adjusted his eyes to look around her instead of directly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling really tired again, I think I might try to get some more sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be just out here if you need me. Are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head and Gaius hesitantly stepped away from the bed, walking towards the door. As he went to shut it behind him, he heard Amy’s voice cry out from across the small room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius turned around, his breath caught in his throat and his heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. He stared back to the bed, waiting patiently for her to speak again. To hear the sound of her melodic voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be okay if you left the door open? I just, well, I thought maybe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite sure why, but she knew she would feel more comfortable seeing him out in the living room. His lips quirked with a small smile as he nodded back to her, not requiring her to finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both heard the words, but neither questioned it. Amy turned her body, shifting under the blankets. Gaius walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. He moved the pillow from one side to the other, giving him a better view into the room, directly at the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time they could both finally rest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 517</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy invites Gaius to her hotel room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had long since set below the horizon by the time Amy woke up. She was a little disoriented at first, her half-hooded eyes darting around the room. After a moment the memories of yesterday started to flood in as she leaned up in the bed. It was dark, the only light coming in through the open bedroom door leading into the living room. Her eyes looked through the doorway to the couch where she could see the pillow and blanket, but no Gaius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stood up from the bed, quickly walking to the bathroom. She washed her face and used her finger to rub some toothpaste along her teeth and inside her mouth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were still red and puffy but other than that, she felt surprisingly well rested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After stepping out of the bathroom she walked from the bedroom into the living room area. It was empty, as well as the kitchen and dining area. A small frown formed on her lips as she realized she was alone. She walked over to the couch and slumped down into the seat, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to her chest. Gaius’s scent was all over it and Amy couldn’t  help but breathe it in. It made her skin crawl with excitement and quickly put a smile to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the couch looking through her phone for about thirty minutes before deciding she was bored. She had no idea where he had gone and she wasn’t going to waste her vacation by sitting alone in his tiny apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy walked back into the bedroom to grab her shoes. As she laced them up, she remembered last night when he had gently removed them from her feet. He had done the same thing back on the boat that night she was too drunk to move. Embarrassment washed over as she realized there was a pattern there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her purse from the kitchen and took another look around the apartment. Then she walked out the front door to head down into </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 9:00 PM when she made it into the bustling bar. She received a few glances as she walked down the staircase but as quickly as the stares came, they were gone again. Amy looked over to the corner where she sat with her friend’s the night before. They were there again sitting and chatting amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Amy became extremely self-aware that she was still in the same clothes as last night. She battled with herself on if she should walk over and say something to her friends or head out the door back to her hotel. Before she could make up her mind she heard a stunned gasp from behind the bar as someone called out her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked over to see Garrus standing there staring at her, his eyes twinkling and a mischievous grin spread across his lips. She realized then that she wasn’t going to make a clean getaway like she hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy ambled over to Ivy, Krom and Garrus, all of their eyes on hers as she got close. Ivy’s red eyes were wide as she looked her friend up and down. Amy’s cheeks flushed an array of colors as she took a seat next to Krom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look who the bat dragged in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus was feeling extra proud of himself for that one, his smile never parting from his lips. Krom gave him a snide look and shook his head before turning to Amy. He gave her a sweet smile and a quick pat on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him, he’s the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus shot his love a quick glare before chuckling lightly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only joking, Amy, I promise. What can I get you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked over to the bartender, her cheeks still a light rose color but she could feel herself relax as Ivy and Krom gave her comforting smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a black coffee if you have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus gave her a questioning look but nodded, heading into a back room. A few minutes later he returned with a piping hot cup of coffee and handed it to his friend across the bar. She took a big drink, the liquid burning her mouth for a moment before healing itself and the pain disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t turn into bats, ya know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy let out a low chuckle and shot a wink over to Garrus making all three friends break out into a fit of laughter. The group talked about their day and asked Amy how her time with Gaius was. She tells them how they talked for most of the morning and that it was too bright outside for her to go to the hotel so she stayed the night, skipping the part about her dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, anything else happen?” Ivy asks, arching her eyebrow, a smirk curling on her lips as she takes a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy shoots her a flustered look before shaking her head. She could already feel the heat on her neck. She wanted to do nothing more than bury her head in sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suuuuuure,” Garrus quips back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy shoots him an angry glare but she can’t hide the smile that’s on her face. Garrus quickly turns around so his back is to her and wipes down the cocktail glass in his hand and whistles to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group talks together for another hour before Amy says her goodbyes for the evening. She desperately wanted a shower and to change. Stepping outside she catches a cab that will take her back to her hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before leaving, Amy had given Garrus the number and name of the hotel she was staying at and asked him to give it to Gaius should he see him. She felt weird leaving without saying goodbye and had no other way to contact him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hot shower later, Amy lies in her hotel bed watching the television wearing only the hotel’s plush robe. It was already midnight and disappointment was settling in. The only thing she truly missed about being human was the ability to walk out during the daytime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now all the places she wanted to visit were closed and there was only one other activity to do this late at night, get drunk. But she had done plenty of that the night before so tonight was about relaxing with a clear mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy flipped mindlessly through the few TV channels, her mind wandered back to the night before. She mainly focused on how comfortable holding his hand had been and the words he had spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ever since the moment you released Rheya’s control on my mind, I vowed to do right again. Especially for you, Amy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in thought that when her guest room phone rang she nearly leapt out of her skin. She looked at the clock seeing it was after 1:00 AM by that point. Her heart raced as she answered the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recognized that voice anywhere. She curled her lips with a huge grin and sat upright on the bed, trying to contain the giddiness in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gaius, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. The Fae Bartender gave me this number when I walked into the bar. Sorry it’s so loud, I had to use the phone down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy didn’t even think about him not having a phone. It made perfect sense though, considering he probably didn’t have many people to call. She could hear the loud music and shouting in the background of the receiver, but his voice was clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I should have known. I just didn’t want to leave without saying anything and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrill voice screamed in the background startled Amy, cutting her off. An eruption of laughter soon followed as well as a sigh from Gaius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I could barely hear you. Would it be alright if I stopped by? I have the name of the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m in room 517, 5th floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word there was a click and the phone went silent. Amy sat the phone back on the receiver and her face broke out into a huge smile. She looked down at the robe and quickly jumped out of bed, rushing to the closet where she had hung up her clothes. She looked through her outfits, finally deciding on an off-the-shoulder, navy blue dress that fell just above her knees and a pair of sheer black tights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hurried around the room, fixing the bed and removing the room service tray she had ordered shortly after she got back to the room. She was so nervous, her heart skipped a beat every time she thought about him. Every time the memory of them holding hands in his bed and when she wrapped her arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was satisfied that her room was acceptable for company, she sat on the edge of the bed, watching the clock tick by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another twenty minutes before she heard a light knock at the door. She scrambled to her feet, excitement rushing to her head as she walked to the door. She peeked through the viewer on the door, confirming the identity of the person outside. In a flash she had the door unlocked and swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stood at the doorway, his lips twitching into a smirk as he stared at her. She looked lovely, the blue of her dress complimenting her eyes. Her smile was brilliant and her hair hung over her face for just a moment before she brushed it behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Amy greeted, her voice sounding surprisingly chipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius was wearing another pair of dark jeans with a black, pullover sweater. His hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a few strands still cascading down the side and back of his head. He looked completely different but at the same time very much the same. She welcomed the sight of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy greeted him she stood back from the door, motioning for him to come inside. Gaius nodded and took a few steps into the hotel room. Amy closed the door and walked past him to stand in the middle of the room. An awkward silence fell across the room as neither of them knew what to say. She was thrilled to see him again but now that he was there, she was questioning if this was the right thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where did you run off to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was nervous to ask him, fearing that she may say the wrong thing. Gaius could sense the apprehension in her voice. He wanted nothing more in that moment to reassure her that everything would be fine now that they were together. But he knew he couldn’t show his true excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To hunt or patrol, I guess. I usually go right at sundown,” he responded coolly, keeping his voice neutral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Why didn’t you wake me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius thought back to the few moments before he had left his apartment that evening. He stood in his bedroom, quietly getting dressed as Amy slept in his bed. Her hair was cascading around the pillows and her face, her lips slightly parted breathing soundly. She was breathtaking as she laid tangled in his sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to stay there in that moment, staring at all her wonderfully delicate features. To run his hands over her face, to wrap his arms around her body and never let her go. How he wished things had been different, but they weren’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to disturb you. I knew you had a rough time sleeping and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy knitted her brow trying to read his facial expression. After a moment of not getting any hints she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for calling. I felt bad for just leaving without saying anything. Sorry, you didn’t have to come all the way over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Gaius’s turn to read her. She sounded hurt which was the last thing he wanted, but he didn’t know what else to say. He had to stay strong and distance himself from her. There was still so much more he needed to do, needed to prove. But he had told her that he was going to be kind to her, and he needed to try harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize, my dear. I wanted to see you and make sure you were alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips formed into a somber smile as she looked at his face. Her eyes traced the curve of his cheekbones and lips. He was undeniably handsome, he always had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gaius. I’m fine now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She truly was fine, now that he was there. A sense of comfort and relief always seemed to overtake her when he was around. It was a welcomed feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Gaius followed her lead and went over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly started talking about Gaius’s night out on the streets of New Orleans. It had been pretty quiet which is why he came back earlier than normal. What he wouldn’t admit was he was hoping she would still be there, lying in his bed, if he had returned sooner. He was left very disappointed, but he didn’t mention all that to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if she was talking to an old friend who she grew up with her whole life. In some ways this was exactly what their relationship was like, but of course they had their obstacles. Gaius had finally asked her more about her powers. Amy let him know how she learned to suppress them after her failed attempts of trying them on Adrian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that. What you have is a wonderful gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it doesn’t feel like it most of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought back to the night before when her abilities moved with a mind of their own. She hated that feeling and was so disappointed in herself for not trying harder to control them. There were a lot of days where she wished she could just be a normal vampire and not a Bloodkeeper. This ‘gift’ of hers had seemed to do more harm than help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ever want to learn more about your power, and maybe how to control it better, I would be delighted to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked at him hesitantly and shook her head. The thought of using her power scared her now and she wasn’t sure if learning more about them from the Second Son would be a good idea. Gaius simply nodded his head and switched the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what else do you have planned while you’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was excited to talk about the reason she left New York. She talked about all the sights she wanted to see, foods she wanted to try and new destinations she wanted to travel to. His heart sunk a little when she talked about traveling to new states and countries. He had just got settled here and the thought of her leaving made him sad. But he had to get over it, he couldn’t get attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a few more hours, Amy loved hearing the stories of his travels. It made her look forward to her own journey. Even though she didn’t plan to walk the countryside to thwart evil and defeat monsters, it did sound interesting and a little bit exciting. Sure she had her share of fighting evil, but his adventures were different, more purposeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked at the clock on the bedside table. Somehow it was 4:54 AM and she knew the sun would be coming out soon. Gaius followed her gaze to the clock and frowned, knowing that it was time for him to go. They both looked at each other, each understanding it was time to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been a pleasure, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stood up from the chair and let out a small yawn. He stretched his arms high above his head making the hem of his sweater pull up revealing a strip of his sculpted abs. Amy made a failed attempt to avert her eyes, but Gaius had already noticed her and quickly brought his hands down to his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stood up and together they walked to the door. Their arms were lightly touching as they stood in the small hallway. She made sure that he was fine to get back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he reassured her that he would be. They were both stalling, neither one wanting to be the first to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, can I see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was hopeful, she enjoyed his company and really hoped that he enjoyed hers, too. Gaius let his lips curve to a small smirk as he looked down into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would I want to see you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy lifted her hand and playfully pushed his shoulder back. Before she could remove her hand, Gaius quickly grabbed her wrist and let out a low laugh. His touch was soft and Amy didn’t try to pull away from his grip. She smiled up at him, her eyes moving down to his hand that was gingerly wrapped around her wrist. His eyes stayed focused on her as his thumb rubbed gentle circles on the soft skin of her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a single motion Gaius turned her hand and lifted it up to meet his lips. He placed a soft and tender kiss to the back of her hand, never breaking his gaze from her. His mouth formed a tender smile. When his lips touched her skin she shuddered, her whole body went numb except for her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius…” her voice was a breathy moan as his name escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded against his ribcage. He wanted to hear her say his name over and over, it was music to his ear. He kissed her hand again, brushing his lips against her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds then opened only half way. He knew he had to stop, he couldn’t continue this and it was torture</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly released her hand, dropping his own hands down to his side and clearing his throat. Amy’s eyes flew back open, full of hurt, but she understood. She knew this wasn’t right either, no matter how bad she wanted it to continue. Amy took a step back and looked back up towards his face trying to find the right words to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out tomorrow to explore. I can stop by the bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more of an invitation than a question. One that she hoped he would understand and accept. He did, and he was so thankful for another chance to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love nothing more,” Gaius replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God I must sound so desperate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll be there around seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded to her. Nervous about what might happen should they touch again, Gaius simply opened the door and gave her a curt smile. In the next second he was gone, the door closed behind him. Amy turned and leaned her back against the door, banging her head on it a couple times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a few deep breaths, the fatigue finally catching up to her. She peeled off her clothes and turned off the lights. She crawled into the soft, warm bed and wrapped the blanket tightly around her body. Thoughts of adventure and sightseeing engulfed her mind before she drifted into a deep sleep. The final thought on her mind was of Gaius smiling while he kissed her hand. She had no nightmares that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to explore the city of New Orleans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is wonderful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius and Amy walked along the sidewalks that surrounded the historical monument known as Jackson Square. Amy kept stopping to peer inside through the iron gates, having a hard time trying to contain her excitement. She was finally taking full advantage of her getaway. Their next stops would be  St. Louis Cathedral followed by the St Louis Cemetery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius was enraptured by her curiosity. Every new place and sight they encountered she would squeal with giddiness for a moment before composing herself, the unabashed grin on her face never wavering. She would run up to every plaque and monument, reading the information in a flurry, soaking up as much information as possible. He would walk slowly behind her, keeping his eyes  on the surrounding area to make sure there was no imminent danger. Once he was satisfied that they were safe, his gaze always fell back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never realized you were such a history aficionado.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy scowled then rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice. This was a side of her that he had never in a thousand years thought he would see. Her elation radiated off of her, leaving knots in his stomach and his cheeks hurt from holding back a smile every few minutes when she would speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that it’s closed. It would have been nice to get a little closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were an attempt to comfort her when her eyes fell on the locked gate to the square and her lips formed a frown. Of course it would only be open to the public during the day, she knew that much. But that didn’t stop the disappointment she felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. But it’s still so incredible to be standing this close to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy turned back around to face Gaius, his facial features were soft as he watched her. His forehead creased as he noticed the small frown on her lips. He parted his lips as if he was going to speak, but quickly closed them, not knowing the right words to say. Instead he inched closer to her, lacing his fingers together with hers and shooting her an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘is this okay?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. In an instant her frown disappeared and her lips curled into a tight smile, letting him know that it was most definitely okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew deep inside that it was a bad idea but neither one of them wanted to admit it. They both relished in the other’s touch. As long as they were both comfortable with each other's small advances, they wouldn’t question it. They both promised each other kindness all those years ago and this was a start, even though slightly inappropriate. But it was just holding hands, what harm could it do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their palms pressed together, they turned away from the square and headed to the cathedral. As they reached the door of the towering building, Amy raced closer to read the many plaques lining the outside walls, dragging Gaius shortly behind. He stood behind her, staring up at the towering building, his mind lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been many years since I stepped foot in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many memories came flooding back to his mind of his life long ago. Amy adjusted her gaze from the building to his face. His eyes were full of sorrow as he stared up at the building. They sat there in complete silence for a few minutes, ignoring the people that wandered around them that were also taking in the sight of the impressive building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy broke the silence, hoping that he would be open to talking about his past. She always enjoyed hearing about the days before her time and hoped that she wasn’t prying too much. Gaius gave her a sweet smile and squeezed her hand gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There have been many different buildings that stood in this spot over the years.There was a  great fire back in 1788 and when I learned of the news I came as soon as I could. I stood in the charred remains and I remember being devastated and angry and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off, knowing that back then all he felt was disdain for the human race and wanted nothing more than for them to be destroyed. He let out an audible sigh and could feel the comforting touch of Amy rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Gaius. We don’t have to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with all the admiration in the world. She was just so caring and understanding. She deserved the world, which was more than he could ever give her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry about,” she said, tugging his hand and walking away from the cathedral. “Come on, let’s go see the cemetery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With pursed lips he nodded his head and followed her lead. They walked around the block to a street corner, catching a cab to take them to the cemetery in question. Their hands never parting until the taxi stopped at their destination and Amy reached into her wallet to pay the driver. Once they arrived, her eyes grew wide with trepidation as the thought of walking around this haunted place finally set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? We could always go somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy shook her head no. She had finally come this far and this was one of the only places she could visit without the harsh sunlight. There was so much history and mystery in the small cemetery and she wanted to explore it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together the pair walked on the sidewalk against the brick fence that hid the graves from the outside. They stopped in front of one of the iron gates, noticing the chains that kept it locked were loosely flung to the ground, leaving the place open. Amy’s heart pounded rapidly as she looked to Gaius to gage his concern. He looked back at her with worry in his eyes but the look of pleading on her face was too much for him to bear. He just couldn’t say no to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius took a cautious step forward, pushing the gate inward and peeking his head inside looking for any threats. After assessing that the area was clear, he stepped to the side to allow space for Amy to walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked around the cemetery in awe. There was so much death and sadness around them but the area was rich with history. She could imagine all the stories the old headstones and graves could tell. Gaius followed closely behind her, keeping his eyes focused on the area around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of walking the outer edge, Amy decided to move towards the center of the cemetery. Gaius was hesitant at first, but her silent pleas were too much and he, of course, let her lead them inward. The tourist in her had only one thing in mind, finding the burial site of Madame LaLaurie. He could tell she was looking for something in particular but she wasn’t giving him any clues. After several minutes of searching she finally found the grave she seeked, running her hands over the stone and reading the fading letters that remained. Gaius read the name and let out a low snicker, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is who you came to see? Wow, it’s been so long....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy broke her gaze from the grave to stare at him. He could see the confusion in her face and could feel his cheeks flush slightly at her gaze, realizing what he almost said. Amy took notice, suddenly very interested in the rest of his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So long since what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms, giving him an almost cruel stare, but the smile forming on her lips gave her away. She pleaded for him to continue even after his many protests. He wasn’t sure how much of himself he should share, especially something like this. Not sure how she would take it and making him quite nervous. But again, he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you must know. At one point in my long life, I called Madame Marie Delphine McCarty LaLaurie one of my lov...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no, nuh-uh. I don’t want to hear anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy quickly interjected, putting her hands up to her ears to keep herself from listening to him anymore. Her cheeks were flushing now and she wasn’t sure how to take this new knowledge she had learned from him. Was it disgust that consumed her? Or was it something worse… Jealousy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to walk down the uneven stone path away from him when a chill ran down her spine. The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge and a glowing blue light glowed just out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, move!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’s voice roared over her as she felt a hand grab her body to gently push her down to the ground and away from the path just as a pair of grey claws struck out where she was just standing. In an instance Gaius’s fireballs went hurdling in the feral’s chest and face. It screeched in pain as it fell to the ground, it’s body engulfed in the blue flame. A moment later all that remained was the putrid smell of decay and a pile of ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s face was hot from the fire emitting from Gaius’s hands. She could feel the scrapes on the palm of her hands and knees from when she hit the ground. They quickly heeled leaving the injured areas numb for a few minutes. Gaius snuffed out the flames from his hands, his breath was ragged and some of his hair had fallen out of the bun. He looked over to Amy and his eyes were a glaring red and his face was covered in sweat. As soon as his eyes met hers, the red in his eyes disappeared, changing back to the beautiful shade of blue she was used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius dashed to her side, kneeling down next to her, his arms gingerly grabbing her wrists to see the wounds on her palms disappear. His face was etched with worry, his heart pounding in his throat. She was in shock and could barely get a word out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m… Okay. I’m okay, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight feeling of relief washed over him when she spoke. He was terrified that something happened to her and hearing that she was okay made something inside him click. He removed his hands from her wrists and moved them up to cup the sides of her necks, his thumbs resting on her cheeks were they glided along her smooth cheek bones. He leaned into her, placing his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you are alright, I’m so sorry. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in shock. Not only because she was almost mauled by a feral, but because of this new side of him. She could feel his hands tremble against her skin and the sweat from his face was intoxicating. Amy placed her hands on his knees, her breath catching in her throat. They sat there like that for a moment, engulfed in the touch of one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Gaius who finally came to his senses. He didn’t want to break apart, but they were exposed  and the fear that another monster could be nearby made him remove his head from hers. He lowered one of his hands to grab hers,, leaving his other hand against her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go, in case something else is in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just nodded her head in agreement. Gaius stood up, helping Amy to hear feet. They cautiously made their way out of the cemetery and to the street, flagging down a taxi and heading back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens in Vegas doesn’t always stay in Vegas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The inside of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift</span>
  </em>
  <span> was surprisingly vacant for that time of night. There were a few people hanging out at the bar, a small group of burly and loud men in a corner booth and then Amy’s friends in their usual spot. Amy and Gaius walked over to them and took a seat, both exhausted and in desperate need of nourishment. Their night had been taxing, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy, Krom and Garrus greeted them as they sat down. Garrus took notice of the glum expression on their faces and knew something was up. Without question he started to prepare two drinks for each of them. He poured in the red liquid first then turned to them to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With or without alcohol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Gaius exchanged a solemn look between each other before replying to Garrus, speaking in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garrus continued crafting the beverages and placed them on the counter before them. The mercury smell of blood tingled Amy’s nose as she started to practically inhale the drink. Gaius followed suit. Both of them had barely finished the last few drops before Garrus placed another glass in front of each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you guys do tonight?” Ivy asked, her eyes intently staring at the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius just sighed as he started to work on his second drink. Amy looked to her friends and started to tell them of the ordeal they had been through that evening. Ivy was hanging on every word while Krom and Garrus exchanged nervous glances at one another. Gaius only chiming in to agree with Amy every time she would look at him and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘right, Gaius?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later a small yawn escaped Amy’s lips as she looked at the time on her phone. It was barely one in the morning but she was surprisingly tired from her exploration with Gaius. Amy turned in the stool and went to stand. As her feet hit the ground a tall, hulking figure collided into her, nearly knocking her to the ground. Gaius was there in a flash, stopping her body from it’s descent, his hand around her waist. He swiftly corrected her stance and she turned to look at the person that had nearly toppled her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch where you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her eyes finally met the person she had collided with, her pupils grew wide and her mouth fell open in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large framed man stared down at her, his bright golden eyes swiftly changing to a chocolate brown and a huge grin spread across his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning Cal grabbed Amy by the waist into a tight embrace, lifting her in the air to spin her haphazardly around the room. After a few seconds in the air she was placed gently back on the ground, hands still gripped on her sides. Gaius took notice and his hands clenched into a first at his side but remained visibly calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I thought I would never see one of you guys again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiled back up at the young werewolf. He had barely changed since the day they met back in Las Vegas where they helped each other escape out of Mr. Khlempf’s compound. His long chestnut hair waved lazily down, resting just above his broad shoulders. He smelled of pine and smoke and his smile could light up a room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you talked about this place so much I thought I would come check it out myself. It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal looked Amy up and down, admiring the view and thinking back fondly to their little stint in Vegas. His wolfish grin creeping across his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look, like, exactly the same but I thought that...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice trailed off as Cal stared at her. Amy nodded her head and opened her mouth as a pair of sharp fangs protruded out. Cal gave a hearty laugh and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this happened a while back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Cal responded casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a very brief moment as Amy and Cal stared at each other. She finally became acutely aware that his hands were still on her side and she could feel Gaius’s eyes boring into the back of her head. She gently reached down to touch Cal’s hands. He took the hint and removed them from her body and rested them back into his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal, this is my- this is Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sheepishly turned around to face him. Cal’s eyes traveled to Gaius, his large smiling turning to a tight curl. Cal reached out his hand in greeting to Gaius who accepted the hand with a tight squeeze, giving it a firm shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how long are you staying in good ole’ NOLA?, Cal asked, his gaze trailing back to Amy and his lips twitching into a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure yet. I’m not really on a schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Cal continued to chat as they stood near the bar by her friends. Gaius was getting agitated, his jaw clenched. He hated this feeling. Was he really feeling jealous? Of what? Amy was her own person. She could do whatever she wanted, talk to whoever she wanted. And yet, Gaius was very heated at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tentatively reached his hand forward, softly placing it on Amy’s elbow. She turned to look at him, giving him a warm smile that could melt even the largest of glaciers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I’m going to head upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes asked the question that he so desperately hoped she would answer in his favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you please come with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stared at Gaius, not fully understanding the question in his eyes, then glanced quickly back to Cal who smiled at her. When she returned her gaze back to Gaius’s face, she simply smiled and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to stay a little while and catch up with Cal here. I can come up later, if that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it wasn’t alright but what could he do? Without another word Gaius simply nodded his head and released his gentle grip from her arm. He fiddled with something in his pocket, handing Amy a spare key to his door upstairs. He turned around and headed to the staircase. His chest burned and all he wanted was to crawl into his bed and cover his face with shame. He had never felt so angry and pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to come meet some of my Pack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s attention snapped back to Cal as he spoke. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded her head. She grabbed her drink that was still sitting on the bar and followed him over to the group of men that were laughing in the corner. He introduced the men to her and vice-versa as she sat down on a couch next to Cal, their knees brushing against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is one of the bloodsuckers I told you about from Las Vegas. Well, she wasn’t sucking blood back then, but her friends were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughed at his comment and they reminisced about that night over seven years ago. The other werewolves were surprisingly nice and welcoming. Cal mentioned it hadn’t always been this way but they were making improvements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared stories about their lives and what it was like to be a werewolf. They drank and talked for over an hour before a few of the Pack headed out. Soon it was just Amy and Cal left at the booth, still sitting beside each other, both laughing and chatting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the story with, what’s-his-name, Gary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nearly spit out her drink and let out a loud laugh. Gaius’s face flashed into his mind and she didn’t bother to hide the smile that curled on her lips or the blood rushing to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaius </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he is very dear to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal nodded his head in understanding. He stood up from the booth where they were sitting side by side and took a seat in the booth across from her. Amy didn’t say anything and honestly, she appreciated him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I thought you had a thing with one of your other bloodsucker friends when I last saw you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did the conversation always go to Adrian?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy let out a sigh and shifted her gaze down to her hands that were in front of her on the table. Cal leaned back in his seat, clearly seeing that he was opening up some old wounds. He reached across the table and placed his giant hand over one of hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to talk about it, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked up to Cal with a grateful smile. She was done talking about Adrian. She was done thinking of the past, especially the bad. Cal removed his hand from hers, grabbing his pint of beer and finishing it off with one giant gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she responded, slowly sipping the remainder of her beverage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they sat there in silence for a few moments, Amy’s mind started to wander back to Gaius. She was trying to imagine what he was doing up in his room. She started to feel bad for leaving him. As the gears in her mind turned, something about a previous conversation struck a chord in her brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve also been trying to get in with the local werewolf packs. I’ve had to kill so many out in my travels and I’m hoping there would be a way we can come to an agreement. But their Alpha is refusing to even acknowledge me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy abruptly turned her needing gaze back to Cal, his brows narrowed, trying to read her face. She started to talk rapidly, asking him question after question and her stomach clenching with excitement. After another half hour of discussing her intentions with Cal and him agreeing wholeheartedly, the pair stood up and gave each other a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cal! You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t sweat it, I’m happy to return the favor. I’ll meet you guys here tomorrow at eight, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head and Cal took his leave. She ran over to Ivy, Krom and Garrus to chat for a moment before heading upstairs to Gaius’s apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius was full of anger and self-loathing when he walked through his door after leaving Amy down in the bar. He slammed it behind him as he headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a rocks glass and an already opened bottle of bourbon from one of his cabinets, sitting the glass and bottle on his kitchen table and kicking off his shoes. He sat down at the table and filled his glass to the brim, quickly consuming the liquor and filling the glass again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated how he felt. Here he was, a nearly 3000 year old warrior vampire, throwing himself his own pity party while trying to drink all his pain away. Why did this matter so much to him? Amy didn’t belong to him, or anyone for that fact, and he knew that he couldn’t get close to her anyways. He shouldn’t be upset that she was down enjoying the company of a handsome werewolf while he was up here, alone and brooding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that thought he gripped the edge of the table with his hands and the wood started to splinter. He quickly regained control of himself, released the table and took another drink of the amber liquid. His eyes were burning which angered him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had finished off his second glass, Gaius stood from the table and shrugged his jacket off his arms. He walked into his bedroom, tearing off his clothes until he was completely nude. Stepping into the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror. He could see the wetness form in his eyes and it took every bit of restraint not to punch the glass in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get yourself together!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius sighed, slumping his shoulders forward and gripping the edge of the bathroom counter. A moment later he turned the water on in the shower, letting the steam fill the small space. Once he was done with his shower he walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, still just as naked as when he walked in. He hoped that the shower would calm him down but if anything it made him feel worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and some shorts, quickly getting dressed and laid down in his bed. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:36 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over on his side, his back facing the emptiness of the room and his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Closing his eyes, his mind focused on Amy’s face, blocking everything else out, leaving only her colorful eyes, perfectly round lips, the cutest button nose he had ever seen and insanely smooth, pink cheeks. He let out a single tear which he furiously wiped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was evident that he wasn’t going to fall asleep and he was somewhat glad. He wanted to make sure Amy was safe and couldn’t even think about sleeping until he knew she was fine and back in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she had read his mind, Gaius heard the sound of clicking and his front door swung open. He heard her footsteps walking across the living until they entered the room. He was too nervous to turn and face her. He was so relieved that she had made her way back to him, but he was still annoyed at where she had been and who she was with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice hitched in his throat as he felt the bed sink as Amy sat on the edge behind him. Once she sat down she didn’t move. She could tell that something was wrong and she had a good idea of why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was low but oh so sweet. He loved the sound of his name reverberating out of her throat, flowing over her tongue, through her mouth and resting deliciously on her lips. It sent a chill down his spine and left him breathless. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at her, just like he could never tell her no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a low sigh and shifted his body in the bed to face her. She looked down into his eyes, she could see they were red. Her excited smile melted into a frown and without thinking she laid down in the bed to face him. She lifted her hand and placed her palm on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shuttered closed as her hand caressed his face. How he adored her touch, the feeling of her velvety hands filled him with such bliss. All the worries he previously had were swept away as her thumb rubbed across his cheek bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t convinced so she pressed further, never removing her comforting hand from his chiseled face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t lie to me, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, his mouth turning at the corners forming a frown. He didn’t like hearing her beg like that. She sounded so hopeless and he hated it. He didn’t want to lie to her but what could he say that wouldn’t make him sound like a complete imbecile? After all, she was back with him, in his bed, her hand on his body. He never wanted that feeling to go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m just wallowing in my own pity. When I saw that beast touching you I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy jerked her hand from Gaius and scowled at him. He realized the words he said a moment too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a beast. How could you even say that? He was going to help you, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the blood boiling under her skin. Her body grew tense as she leaned up in the bed, turning away from him to dangle her legs over the edge. Her hands clenched the fabric of the bed, knuckles turning white. Gaius opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word Amy continued to berate him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if he was touching me? I’m my own person, Gaius. I can talk to, flirt with and touch whoever I want. You don’t get to control me. No one can control me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sobs cut her off before she could say anything else. Gaius leaned up in the bed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amy shrugged his hand away, tears still falling down her face. Gaius was livid, but only at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could I be so stupid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Amy. I didn’t mean to- I- I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He deserved that. Amy started to control her tears, using the palms of her hands to wipe them from her cheeks. She felt stupid for letting her emotions get to her but his words hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for several minutes, with the occasional sniffle and sigh between them. After Amy composed herself, she lifted her legs back up on the bed and turned so her back now rested against the wall at the head of the bed. Gaius watched her and wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her. He wanted to take back every word he said. He just wanted her to be happy but he was only making it worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over to him as he slumped forward in the bed. The blanket covered his legs and waist, but his shirtless upper body was exposed. His shoulders were slightly slouched over and his damp hair cascaded over his face. She could see the muscles on his back twitch and contrast as he breathed. For a moment she felt her heart melt at the sight, almost forgetting about the argument the two had just been in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t actually think I was flirting with him, can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice startled him, he turned to look her in the eyes and could see the making of a smirk sweeping across her lips. His mouth was agape and it took a full minute for him to take in the words she had just spoken. He shook his head, trying hard not to say anything else to upset her before she spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is an old friend, Gauis, someone who saved my life many years ago. I’m sorry if he upset-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize, Amy. You have nothing to be sorry about. This is my fault, mine and my...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Big ego?” she finished the sentence for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and nodded his head. He deserved that, as well. They sat there again in silence, then Amy reached her hand out to his back, rubbing small circles into his skin. He savored the feeling of her skin on his, even though it was only miniscule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a very sweet guy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’s body tensed for a moment but he tried to relax himself when he felt her hand stop moving on his back and her voice stop. Once he had released the tension she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But he’s not my type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both let out a low laugh and Gaius shifted on the bed to turn and face her, one elbow propping him up. She lifted her hand from him while he shuffled around, placing it in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I truly am sorry, Amy. I mean it, you did not deserve that. Neither does he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Gaius. Thank you for apologizing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each over and things in the world were finally starting to feel right again. Amy scurried downward on the bed and turned on her side to face him, using her elbow to prop herself against the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean when you said he was going to help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius arched his brow as he asked the question. It looked like a lightbulb had turned on in Amy’s head as she remembered her conversation with Cal earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! You owe me big for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy rehashed her conversation with the werewolf. She had told Cal how Gaius wanted to speak with their Alpha about coming into an agreement. Cal was hesitant at first, but after Amy listed out all the pros, he finally agreed to invite them to meet his Alpha. The plan was to meet Cal and his Pack at a club tomorrow night called the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Moon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This would be Gaius’s chance to speak to their Alpha and hopefully another chance to prove himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I can’t believe it. You did that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiled, she was elated that he was happy. There was almost nothing she wouldn’t do for him. But she knew that this was a start and she also had something to prove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like such a fool,” he continued, dropping his head back to stare up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would agree but I know you’re already beating yourself up enough. It was the least I could do to thank you for being so kind to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’s heart was throbbing hard inside his chest. He glanced his eyes to the beautiful woman that was in his bed. She was still leaning against her arm and staring down at him, her eyes roving along his face and taut chest. When she realized he was staring at her she took a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat pooled in her lower body and her breath became ragged. Gaius propped himself back up on his elbow, his gaze never breaking away from hers. He leaned in close to her. Everything inside their minds told them to stop, to get away and run away. But their bodies didn’t listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They inched closer and closer until they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Gaius lifted his hand to cup her cheek, his thumbs trailing across her cheekbone then down to her lips. Amy felt the gentle caress of his thumb on her smooth lips. She pursed her lips and kissed his skin, causing his body to tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, feeling his forehead press against hers. She could smell the bourbon on his breath and it only made her want his lips more. Gaius ran his hand down along her neck, moving his lips closer to hers until they were a mere hair's breadth from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the room erupted into a symphony of sound. It was Amy’s phone, an alarm going off to remind her that she had only an hour to get back to her hotel before the sun came up. When the noise broke out in the room, they both jumped back from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy scrambled to her feet, rushing over to her purse to silence her phone. Gaius stayed in the bed, running his hands through his hair. They looked back at each other, both of them realizing what had almost transpired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go,” she blurted out, her voice still shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course. I can go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay. But thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy rushed over to the bedroom door, her heart still racing. She stopped in the doorframe and looked back at the man laying on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and she could still feel his callus thumb against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here at sundown tomorrow so we can get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head, trying to erase the look of her lust and need from his mind. He didn’t want it to disappear entirely, but if he didn’t think of something else then things were going to get much harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a soft smile, turning out of the room and walking across the living room to the door. He called after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later and she was out his front door and he slumped back into the bed. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip, a frown forming over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are we getting ourselves into?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Black Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are definitely heating up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you even own a tie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy yelled to Gaius as she stood at his closet in his small apartment. He is sitting on the bed, rolling his eyes as he sees her shadow frantically looking through hangers, walking back and forth between his dresser and the closet. The short skirt of her red dress kept riding up her thighs, making her stop every few minutes to adjust it back down. Gaius was enraptured by her movements and just smiled numbly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I have a tie? I have no use for one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy ignored his question but stopped once she found a dark grey button up shirt tucked way back in his closet, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She quickly pulled it out and twirled around to face him, holding up the shirt to her chest as if she was going to be the one to wear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius rolled his eyes again, letting a soft smirk flit across his lips. He stood up from his bed, still wearing only his sleeping shorts from last night. He walked over to where Amy stood at the entrance of his closet, eyes darting between the shirt in her hand and her smiling face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was in here when I got here. But I think it just might fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out and grabbed the hanger from her hand. Their fingers brushed together for a moment, neither of them pulling away too quickly. Amy’s cheeks flushed and Gaius took in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither one of them brought up the events that had happened last night. They were both relieved but the tension around them was so dangerously thick. They both agreed to themselves that they wouldn’t bring it up unless the other person spoke first. Meaning they would never talk about it then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius removed the shirt from the hanger and stepped back to drape it on his body. Amy instinctively stepped towards him and started working on the buttons, her fingers grazing his chest and abdomen lightly. His face darkened and he suppressed a faint gasp as her fingers unintentionally teased his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how to button a shirt, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just trying to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the last button had been secured Amy walked over to his dresser to look for a pair of pants. She opened up the drawers and rifled through them until she found a pair of black jeans with no rips or stains. She held the bottoms out to him and he took them from her before heading into the bathroom to slip them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if Garrus would have an extra tie you could borrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice filtered in through the bathroom door and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes again. He felt so content. It had been ages since someone took the time to help him the way she did. Not only by getting dressed, but by getting him this meeting with the werewolf Pack. She had no idea how much he appreciated her but he wanted to show her, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the bathroom once he was dressed. He stood in the middle of the room and Amy smiled from ear-to-ear. She held her hand out in front of her, pointing her finger downward and twirled it in a little circle. Gaius sighed but obliged, holding out his arms and giving her a little spin so she could see all of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, you look amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at her, admiring the gleeful smile resting upon her lips. His eyes swept over her, taking in every line and curve. He smiled back at her before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, you are the absolute vision of beauty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her neck and cheeks turned a violent hue of red at his words as she bit the inside of her lip, looking away from him to fiddle with something in her purse. He could see the admiration in her eyes and it made his heart burst with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the clock on his bedside table, which read 7:39 PM. Gaius sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes then stood up and walked over to Amy who still had her back to him. He placed his hand on the small of her back which sent a pleasant chill up her spine.He leaned in close to her neck, his husky voice whispering softly into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head and together they walked out of his apartment and down to the bar below. The place was packed, many different creatures enjoying the start of their weekend. There was only one bar stool open and he insisted she take a seat. Once she sat down he stood right behind her, his stomach pressing gently against her back and his arm rested on her hip. He leaned down close to her ear, speaking over the volume of the busy bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without turning around she nodded her head in confirmation, her lips feathering into a smile. A moment later Garrus walked over to the pair, an unabashed smile on his face. Garrus thought that the two of them were a perfect fit. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he knew that when they were together all was right in the world, even with their past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy! Gaius! What can I get ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked over her shoulder up at Gaius. He needed a clear mind tonight if he was going to get across to the Pack’s Alpha. He shook his head and Amy looked back at the bartender, indicating that they didn’t need anything to drink but did ask if he had a spare necktie. Garrus’s eyes widened with excitement as he ran through a door that was behind the bar. Several minutes later he walked out with a ruby red satin tie which matched Amy’s dress perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed it from him, thanking him over and over and promised to return it. Amy spun around in her stool to face Gaius who just stared at her, one eyebrow raised slightly. She wrapped the tie around his neck and quickly got to work on knotting it. Once she was done she smiled fondly at the tie, giving his chest a little pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius looked down, his lips curling in almost a sneer, but deep inside he was actually quite content with it. He was also pretty impressed by her handiwork. He leaned in close to her to speak again, his hand resting on her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look half bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a playful shove to the chest, but he didn’t budge. He let out a low laugh, running his fingers through his hair. As he stared into her eyes, he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes wandered to the left of his head when she noticed Cal was standing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy scooted forward in her seat and stood up, grabbing Gaius’s arm and turning him to face towards her friend. Cal was wearing a black and red suit that hugged tightly to his tone body. His eyes met Amy’s and his wolfish smile spread across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Gaius walked over to the werewolf where he stood by the entrance of the bar. She reached out and gave him a big hug. Gaius tried to shake the clenching in his jaw. Once the hug was done, Cal reached his hand out towards Gaius who reluctantly shook it, trying hard to mask his insecurities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiled at the vampire, her hand reached over to him and she laced her fingers through his. In that instance, nothing else mattered in the world and everything was right again. Any feelings of doubt or pain were washed away and all that was left was her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get going, my ride’s outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair followed Cal outside and into a black sedan that was parked just out front. There was someone behind the steering wheel, one of the other werewolves that Amy had met the previous night. He had been quiet and didn’t really introduce himself. Cal sat in the front seat while Gaius and Amy sat in the back, their hold on each other never breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my brother, Donny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair greeted the young werewolf as the car started to drive away towards the outskirts of town. Gaius thanked Cal for allowing him the opportunity to meet with his Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem. Any friend of Amy’s is a friend of mine. I can’t make any promises on what she’s going to say, but I’ll put in a good word for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius retreated back in the seat, feeling slightly embarrassed at how kind Cal was being and how rudely he had spoken about him. Amy squeezed his hand tighter when she noticed his posture. He looked over to her and she gave him a syrupy sweet smile. Gaius pulled her hand up to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss to the back of her knuckles. Everything felt right in the world again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 30 minutes later the car pulled up to a seemingly normal warehouse that was on the way edge of town. The area outside was suspiciously quiet, making Gaius extra nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure it’s safe here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius helped Amy out of the car where they had parked behind the building. There were an abundance of cars in the parking lot which put him slightly at ease as he assumed there would be people inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, the club is inside the basement of this place. Helps keep it hidden,” Cal was confident when he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius just nodded his head and the four of them walked to a back door where a tall man stood. Amy and Gaius walked cautiously as Cal strided up to the man. They exchanged a few words and then the man clapped Cal on the back. He opened the door and Cal turned back to nod his head inside, letting them know to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into an empty hallway that stretched for what seemed like miles. Cal led them to a pair of double doors that were about halfway down the hallway. There was a dark, moon-like image painted on the center of each door. He opened them to reveal a staircase that led down to almost total darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donny and Cal began to descend the steps. Amy took a tentative step forward but Gaius placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked back at him and could see the worry in his eyes. Her eyes softened and she placed her hand on his that was resting atop her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback by the question at first. But after a moment of searching her face, he decided to let his guard down, only slightly. She looks so perfect in the dim lights of the hallway and her eyes spoke the words that her mouth couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was going to be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stepped carefully down the staircase following the two brothers. As they made it down there was a small landing with another bouncer standing in front of two more doors. The faint sound of music could be heard on the other side of them. Again, Cal exchanged words with the man who moved to the side. Cal walked up to the door and turned back to the group, an enormous smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could even answer, Cal pushed the doors open to reveal a large room filled with dancing bodies. There were colorful lights strobing all over the room, a bar at every corner and people packed on the dancefloor. Amy’s eyes went wide at the sight of so many different types of creatures and beings in the room. She had never seen anything like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed tiny circles on her dress. As he watched her face full of awe and wonder, his own lips curled into a smile. He was just happy to see her happy. This was a new sight for him, as well, but all he wanted to focus on was speaking to the werewolf Alpha and making sure Amy enjoyed herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Pack is this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal leaned over to Gaius so he could hear him. Gaius nodded his head and the group meandered through the throng of bodies to a wide hallway lined with several doors on either side. He stopped at the first door on the left that had the silhouette of a wolf howling to a dark moon high above. Cal knocked on the door and a small hatch slid across to reveal two dark eyes. Cal simply lifted his chin to the person behind the door, making them close the hatch and open the door before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room that they walked into was mesmerizing. There were velvet couches of deep violet and burgundy spread over the space. The walls were lined with various pelts and animal heads that had been taxidermied, a small bar was situated in the back of the room where many men sat and smoked cigars. In the center there was a large poker table where a small crowd was gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal made his way over to a strikingly handsome woman who was sitting on an armchair and talking amongst several other younger werewolfs. She glanced over to Cal and Donny and rose from her seat to greet them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” she exclaimed, opened her arms wide, a broad smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two brothers walked over to their Alpha, placing their right hand on their chests and bowing their heads. Her eyes travelled past the brothers and landed on Gaius and Amy. Her smile soon fell and her eyebrow arched as she looked back to Cal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal, who are these people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal lifted his head to his Alpha, looking into her eyes, keeping his face straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Octavia, this is Amy and Gaius. They are friend’s of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal retold the story of Las Vegas to his Alpha and her eyes grew wide with realization. Her grim demeanor quickly changed to a softer exchange as she welcomed the two vampires to join them, ushering them to have a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were seated, Cal explained the reason they were here and what Gaius wanted to speak about. After his introduction, Gaius began to explain his reasoning for wanting to forge a bond between the two creature clans. He did not hesitate to spare any details of his experience with werewolves in the past, attracting a few small gasps from the younger werewolves that were around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia’s face didn’t falter as she listened to his words. Amy was having a hard time reading the Pack leader and it made her very nervous. She hoped that the Alpha would be considerate even after the thing Gaius had to do. After several long minutes of explanation, Gaius finally concluded his request and let the floor open for Octavia to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quiet, but her expression proved thoughtful, as if she was really taking in all his words. She turned her head to whisper something into the ear of the female werewolf that was next to her. The stranger nodded her head and Octavia turned back to the vampires to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not too thrilled to hear that you have had to murder several of our kind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread washed over Amy as she looked to Gaius. His stone face just stared at Octovia, not moving a muscle. Amy looked to Cal who simply shrugged without providing any further details or explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...but, our kind have grown over the years. I agree with you, no mortals should be dying at the hand of us supernatural folk. I always thought that it was an unspoken rule but now hearing of your tails, I think that it’s about time we make some changes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s heart was beating so loud in her ears she swore that everyone around could hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, will you establish more rules to help with our efforts,” Gaius asked, his form still calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia regarded him for another moment, looking directly into the vampire's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I can agree to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched out her hand and Gaius gripped it, shaking firmly in agreement. Once their handshake was released, Cal rose and clapped Gaius on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, brother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy couldn’t contain her excitement any longer and leaned over to Gaius, wrapping her arms around his neck a tight embrace. This took him by surprise, but he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close, deepening the hug. After a moment Cal cleared his throat, making both Amy and Gaius aware of where they were. They pulled their arms back to themselves, both looking slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we’re done here. Why don’t we head back out to the party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal, Amy and Gaius bid their goodbyes to the pack Alpha, leaving Donny in the room to mingle amongst his peers. The three of them walked out the door and back into the hallway next to the bustling room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could sure go for a drink!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal looked to the two vampires to see if they were interested in joining him at the bar. Amy looked over to Gaius who simply smiled down to her and shook his head. He was so relieved that his conversation with Octovia had gone well, he didn’t want alcohol to ruin the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re good tonight, but thank you! I really appreciate what you did for Gaius. I can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it! I say we’re even now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Cal laughed as Gaius watched him. He could see it now, the look she gave him. It wasn’t that of lust or wanting, it was truly that of friendship. He had been so stupid before, but he vowed to make it up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy started to turn to stare at a couple of nude contortionists that were dangling high above them using aerial silks to dance above the crowd. While Amy was distracted, Cal inched over to Gaius to say something in his ear so Amy couldn’t hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s a room three down from the wolf den that’s designed specifically for vampires. I’ve never been in it, of course, but I’ve heard some amazing stuff. Just letting you know, in case you wanted to check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius was intrigued by the werewolf’s words. Ultimately he would ask Amy if she desired to check out the room, but there were many thoughts that crossed Gaius’s mind about what would be behind the closed doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius thanked Cal, giving him a firm handshake. Amy focused her attention back to the boys, her eyes shining bright with excitement and her jaw hanging open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you two outside the wolf den in a couple hours if that’s alright?” Cal said to the pair before turning to face the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Gaius nodded their heads and a moment later Cal was gone, lost in the sea of bodies as he sauntered over to one of the bars. Gaius looked over to Amy, his lips curling into a smile as her eyes darted around the room, taking in all the excitement and movement. Gaius leaned down close to her, his lips brushing against her cheek before speaking into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s stomach tumbled with anticipation as he spoke. She reached for his hand and grasped it in hers as her other hand snaked up to land on his bicep. All of the hustle and excitement of the past few days were catching up to her and she was ready to break free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question, more of a demand. Gaius leaned his head back to look into her eyes. His brow furrowed and he pushed his lips into a slight frown. He could see the plea in her eyes and he knew that he wasn’t going to get out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call this dancing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motioned his empty hand to the large group of people moving on the dance floor as he spoke, his voice sounding incredulous. Amy just continued to smile at him, completely ignoring his question. She tugged at his hand as she made her way over to the dancefloor, Gaius begrudgingly following closely behind. As soon as they got to the very edge of the dancefloor, Gaius pulled her back to speak into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never danced to this kind of music before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nervous and honestly a bit confounded. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself, especially in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you trusted me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius let out a low sigh and nodded his head as she pulled him into the crowd, winding their way through the mix of bodies until they found a small opening, just wide enough for them to squeeze into. He stood motionless, waiting for Amy to do something. She looked up at him and mouth the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘follow my lead’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she slowly turned around leaving her back to face his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled him closer to her body, her bottom was pressed against his hips and she reached back, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist. Gaius hesitated a moment, trying to figure out exactly what to do. He looked around the crowded dance floor, a sea of bodies rubbing and grinding against one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” He whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumbs rubbed tiny circles into the fabric of her dress as she moved his body against his, pressing her hips back into him, nodding her head and closing her eyes. He tried to follow her movements, moving his hands up and down her sides. They continued this way as the upbeat song played over the crowd. A moment later the music changed into a tantalizing slow number, and couples around them pressed even closer to their partners as they swayed to the sultry pop beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of Amy’s hair lingered into his nose, the scent of lavender was intoxicating. He wrapped his arms completely around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He could hear her let out a small gasp and his lips curled into a devious smile. Her hands went flying above her head, reaching around to grab the nape of his neck and run her fingers through his curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’s hands travelled lower down her abdomen, ghosting over her hips and running along her thighs. He could feel the hem of her skirt rising slowly and his adams apple bobbed below his collar. Amy reached one of her hands down to his, keeping it pressed against her almost bare thigh. Lacing her fingers through his as he gripped her thigh. His other hand rested on her hip, fingers dimpling into her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bodies were hot, sweat beading down Amy’s chest and Gaius’s neck. They both forgot about the wave of people surrounding them, focusing only on each other. She could feel the soft beat of his heart inside his chest. He leaned forward, his mouth caressing against her ear, his voice hoarse and full of desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low but audible moan left her lips and the hand resting on her thigh clenched, his nails digging into her flesh. She rolled against him, eliciting a small growl from his throat. She pressed her hips further back into him, the heat against her back making her practically melt. Then in an instant, the song changed back to a catchy beat and the bodies around them became untangled as people started to move and jump around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were startled and slowly started to come apart. Amy turned around to face Gaius, his lips were parted and his breathing was heavy, chest rising and falling. Her throat was dry, she needed something to drink and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair squeezed their way off the dance floor and over to the closest bar. Gaius purchased two bottles of water from the bartender and they headed over to an empty booth just across from the dance floor. Amy downed the water like her life depended on it. Her head was dizzy and her body damp with their combined sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, both trying desperately to catch their breath and to comprehend what had happened on the dancefloor, Amy was finally able to speak. She looked across the table at Gaius, his eyes glazed over the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are an amazing dancer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention snapped back to her, his pupils dilating and his usually smirk spreading on his sensational lips. He got up from his side of the booth to move over to hers. Amy scooted inwards, allowing just enough space for him to join her. He leaned into her so she could hear him speak without having to yell above the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, my dear, are amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, her eyes rolling but a joyful smile on her face. She nudged him with her shoulder and then reached down to pull her ever-rising skirt back down her thigh. He caught a glimpse of her skin, his breath catching in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the room that Cal had mentioned to him earlier and wondered what mysteries awaited inside. He wasn’t sure if it was safe or even a sane idea, but curiosity was getting the better of him and he truly wanted Amy to enjoy herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal told me there was a room similar to the werewolf room, but for vampires.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, her eyebrow raising in suspicion but her eyes full of wonder. She thought back to the time she explored the private room at Priya’s show with Adrian, back before she was Turned. She remembered how nervous she had been, but thinking about something similar now that she was a vampire, it made her feel something more. Excitement. Curiosity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was husky, taking Gaius by surprise. He could see the thirst in her eyes and heard the desire in her tone. Without another word, he grabbed her hand, standing up and drifted across the club. The sound of the music filled her ears and drowned out the sound of her heart beating against her chest, trying to escape through her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later they were walking down the hallway past the wolf den. Several doors down they stopped outside a set of doors with a picture depicting a pair of fangs dripping blood. Gaius looked down to her, asking her if it was still okay. She looked at him with a soft smile and nodded her head. He smiled back, lifting her hand and placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius knocked on the door and a set of eyes appeared through the sliding hatch. The eyes stared them down and then a voice rang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fangs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Gaius exchanged looks before facing back to the person behind the door. They simultaneously opened their mouths, revealing their growing incisors. The person nodded, closing the hatch and opening the door for them. Amy squeezed Gaius’s hand and together they walked into the room, the door closing behind them with a soft thud</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were in the vampire den.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A New Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take a glimpse inside the vampire den.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The vampire den was unlike anything Amy had ever seen or ever expected. The room was spacious with a multitude of plush, thick pillows and cushions of red and gold lining the floors, where vampires lounged and conversed with their peers. There was a circular bar in the center of the room, and inside the bar was a large granite fountain of flowing blood. In one of the corners there was a lavish buffet of various foods that Amy had never even heard of before. A small jazz band sat in another corner up on a stage, several cocktail tables and chairs scattered in front while vampires laughed and enjoyed the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the opposite side of the room there were individual rooms made up of large, black curtains that hung from the ceiling. Amy watched curiously as a vampire would go in and a few minutes later a human dressed in only a bathrobe would follow. The entire room smelled heavenly, a mix of delicious food and flowing blood. It made every nerve in Amy’s body tingle and she licked her lips in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where to start?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius looked around the room with concern. It had been many years since he had been in a place like this. Back then he was someone else, someone who thrived on the power and need. He was different now, he didn’t enjoy these luxuries anymore. But when he looked at Amy, his tightened chest relaxed and the breath he was holding in finally released. As long as she was happy and safe, he would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy could sense the reluctancy in him. This room was making him uncomfortable and that didn’t sit right with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Gaius?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention snapped back at her, his mind having been lost in thought as they stood near the entrance of the room. As much as he wasn’t fond of this place, he wanted her to enjoy herself more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. Would you like to look around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him and then looked around the room. She could smell the meat from the buffet making her mouth salivate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head and gave her hand a quick squeeze before they walked over to the buffet. She let go of his hand and grabbed an empty plate, placing different types of food onto it. Gaius stood beside her, his hands empty, always keeping an eye over his shoulder to make sure they were fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For typical food, no. But he could smell the copper scent in the air, making it hard for him to concentrate. It had been a full day since he last lasted blood and it was getting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned slightly, but continued to fill her plate. Once she was done they wandered over to one of the tables in front of the stage. Gaius moved his chair so they were sitting side by side, their legs brushing against one another. Amy started to dig into her food, taking a bite of what she thought was either turkey or duck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius closed his eyes as he enjoyed the music, jazz always having a special place in his heart. The sound of the piano and saxophone putting him into a calm mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this place wasn’t so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy eyed him, a perplexed look on her face as his eyes were closed and his head bobbed slowly. She had never seen him this way, so peaceful and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes he caught her staring, making her jerk her head away in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed as she took another bit of her food. Gaius let out a low laugh then twisted his lips into a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were always such a bad liar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored him, rolling her eyes and bumping her knee into his. Gaius reached down and grabbed her knee and squeezed it gently, making Amy let out a slight gasp and laugh as his hand tickled her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to move out of her grasp but he was too strong and too fast. She continued to laugh, trying to be quiet as to not disturb the other vampires. He moved his hand just an inch higher on her thigh and she let out an uncontrolled but quiet moan. Gaius’s eyes grew wide and he quickly removed his hand from her leg and pretended to fix the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy let out a slight cough as if clearing her throat and began to eat a little more. They looked away from each other, Gaius staring up at the band and Amy focusing on the small menu that was placed on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the menu and began to look through the few pages. It listed a variety of drinks ranging from traditional bottled beers to blood infused cocktails. Something on the back caught her eye as she read the sentence that was next to a picture of what she assumed was a human, dressed only in a bathrobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See bartender for feeding room availability.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over to Gaius who was still focused on the band in front of them. She cleared her throat to get his attention and she handed him the menu, pointing to the sentence on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to feed? It’s been a while for me,” she finally asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read over the ad on the back, knowing all too well that he needed blood in his system before something bad happened. He was apprehensive at first. Usually he would just have a drink at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>or stop by one of the synthetic blood bars around town. It had been ages since he fed from a human. He looked back at Amy, her eyes pleading to him and he let out a sigh, nodding his head and standing up from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>15 minutes later they were standing together in one of the makeshift curtained rooms. There was a comfortable, red chaise lounge sitting in the center, several cushions laid atop and alongside the chair. In the corner of the room were a couple of arm chairs that faced the chaise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy had spoken with the bartender who required them to sign off on a waiver before allowing them to feed. They were allowed 45 minutes in the room with the human and if at any point they or the human were uncomfortable, they could use the pager that was provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Must be a new age thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius had joked before they stepped into the room but it honestly made him feel much better about the whole situation. He vowed to never feed from an unwilling human after his life was spared. Amy walked around to the side of the chaise, large enough for several people to lounge on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t want to feed separately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius had asked her this twice already. The bartender gave them the option to go solo but Amy said she would feel uncomfortable without him. She thought back to the very first time she fed and how she almost drained that poor girl alive until Adrian had stopped her. That was many moons ago and she, of course, had plenty of practice since then, but having him near her just put her more at ease. The bartender had advised them that there were humans that consented to having two vampires feeding on them at one time, which relaxed the pair even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy sat on the chaise, adjusting the pillows and fidgeting with her skirt. Gaius stood by the entrance of the curtain, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked around the room anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later the curtain parted and a tall, young man with dark red hair and emerald eyes stepped inside. He was draped in a white bathrobe and wore a huge smile on his face. He looked over to Gaius and stuck out his hand in greeting. Hesitantly, Gaius grabbed it and gave him a firm handshake before they released. Amy stood up and the man walked to her and reached out his hand, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m William!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy shook his hand she glanced behind William’s shoulder at Gaius who simply shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi William. I’m Amy and this is Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you both. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy tried to put on a small smile but was pretty taken aback by the whole experience. She wasn’t used to knowing the person who she fed on like this. She watched as William furrowed his brows then let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This your first time?” William asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, not at all. It’s just our first time being in a place like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, got it. Well I can walk you through it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the chaise and tapped the area next to him signalling Amy to sit. She slowly sat down, keeping her distance slightly. William turned to Gaius and nodded his head over, asking him to approach. Gaius eyed the man then eventually walked over and stood in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s a couple ways this can happen. You can both sit beside me and drink simultaneously or you can participate one at a time. Just let me know which you would prefer. I’m going to remove my robe first and then we can get started. You’re welcome to touch my chest or arms if you want, but nothing below the belt, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius and Amy nodded their head in understanding and William smiled at them before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay sweet, now, same time or take turns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Amy could speak Gaius chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it best that we take turns, if that’s alright with you, Amy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked at Gaius, she could feel a little knot in her throat but she quickly swallowed to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay good, why don’t you go first,” Gaius stated, more than asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head and looked back at William who continued to smile at her. He stood up and untied the cloth belt that wrapped around his robe, pushing it to the ground leaving him with nothing else on but a pair of dark briefs. His torso was long and lean and void of any hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay man, if you decide you want to join just let me know. I know it can be a little strange to feed together but I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius didn’t say anything but instead walked over to the corner and sat down in one of the plush chairs. William sat down on the chaise, centering himself to allow Amy to sit close to him on his left. He placed a soft hand on Amy’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head and William smiled, removing his hand from her shoulder and tilting his chin up to reveal his neck. Amy’s entire body shivered and her eyes flashed to ruby red. She gently leaned into William’s neck, grazing her incisors down until she met the right spot. She placed her hand on his upper arm giving it a little squeeze before puncturing the skin of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William let out a guttural moan as Amy’s teeth shifted and she clasped her mouth around the puncture wound. She slowly started to drink in his blood, careful not to suck in too much. Williams' hands clenched as he closed his eyes, another moan escaping his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes wandered until they landed on Gaius who was seated across from them, his glazed eyes staring intently at Amy. They continued to stare at each other, both bodies becoming hot and Gaius’s breathing becoming ragged. Amy’s stomach was burning with desire, the heat emanated from her body. Gaius loosened the tie at his throat and swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy removed the hand from William’s arms and crooked her fingers, begging Gaius to join them. He hesitated for just a moment until Amy opened her mouth slightly into a smile and he could see the blood dripping down her lips. He stood up and crept over to them on the chaise. Gaius placed a soft hand on William’s shoulder, making him open his eyes. He gave Gaius a big smile then mouthed the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘please’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Gaius sat down on the other side of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius mimicked Amy and gently punctured William’s neck before lapping up his blood. William groaned in pleasure and his toes curled. Gaius and Amy continued to stare at each other from across William’s body. She ran her hand on the chaise lounge behind William until she found Gaius’s hand. They laced their fingers together, closing their eyes as they fed a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was the first to release when she felt William touch her knee. She leaned away from him, quickly pricking her finger with one of her fangs and touching it to his neck. She stayed sitting next to him, her fingers still intertwined with Gaius’s. A minute later Gaius was finished and healed his puncture mark, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William started to fall back on the chair but Gaius caught him before he could land too hard, making Amy and Gaius’s hands untangle. Gaius laid William gently down on the chaise before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, William?” Amy asked, worry etched on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was breathing heavy and he placed his arm over his eyes. He lips curled into a smile before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing. You two are so beautiful. Thank you for that, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy and Gaius looked at each other, each wearing a puzzled face. Gaius shrugged his shoulders while Amy rubbed Williams arm in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright, just need a moment. Again, thank you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later William leaned up, his skin looking paler than before but that smile was still on his lips. He stood up, legs a little wobbly, and Gaius handed him the robe that was tossed on the floor. William thanked him and then wrapped the white cloth around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William thanked them again and let them know that they still had the room for another 10 minutes if they wanted to relax. Before he walked out of the curtain, William stopped and turned back to them, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys make a beautiful couple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could protest, William was already walking out the curtain and away from the room. Gaius looked at Amy who had a small smirk plastered on her lips. He cocked an eyebrow at her before sitting back down on the lounger next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Interesting,” Gaius finished but Amy shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius smiled at her, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles. All of his previous doubts about tonight were gone, washed from his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it was, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped her hand open and placed a gentle kiss to her fingertips. Amy’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. She could feel the sensation in her lower body as his lips pressed hard on her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you enjoyed yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips moved up to her wrist, teeth grazing over her hot skin before planting a sweet kiss. She swallowed the lump in her throat and subconsciously moved her body closer to him. Something was going off in her brain, telling her to stop and leave. But then she opened her mouth to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoyed it, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name on her lips he brushed his lips the length of her forearm before stopping on her inner elbow. He planted several more kisses before stopping to stare at her face. The flush on her necks and cheeks were as red as the little drop of blood that still lingered on the corner of her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hand and reached forward to cup her cheek. His thumb traced the curve of her bottom lip before he swiped of the blood. Then he brought it to his own lips and licked it off. He flashed a brilliant grin at her before his eyes turned a dark red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish the sound of the curtain opening, startling them. It was another vampire letting them know their time was up. The pair hastily stood up from the chaise and walked out of the curtained feeding room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them knew what to say as they walked outside of the vampire den and back into the bustling club. They walked towards the wolf den room and spotted Donny, Cal’s brother, standing outside. As they approached Donny let them know that Cal was inside and he would grab him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the group of them were walking back up the staircase that led them to the club. Once they got outside they walked to the car and climbed in. In the backseat Amy and Gaius kept sneaking glances at each other but would avert their gaze the moment one of them noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a low sigh, Gaius placed his hand between them with his palm up and fingers spread. Amy took the hint and with a small smile she laced her fingers with his. He ran his thumbs along her soft skin and curled his lips to an embarrassingly big grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal turned about to talk with the pair in the back seat, asking how their night had been. Cal had spent the evening drinking with his Pack dancing with a few girls. Donny even chimed in saying he was able to score someone’s number, in which Cal clapped a thunderous hand on his brother's shoulder in praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are we dropping you back off at the bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Gaius could answer, he felt the hand clutching his give an almost painful squeeze. He looked over to Amy who had a face of uneasiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, can you drop me off at my hotel? I need to pack.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy has just admitted that she needs to pack and leave New Orleans. What will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amy tried to busy herself by throwing things into her suitcase while Gaius stood in the small hallway that led to the door. They hadn’t said a word to each other after Cal and Donny had dropped them off at the hotel and she didn’t bother to stop him when he followed her out of the car and into the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands were trembling as she tried to force several pairs of shoes into her bag to no avail. She started to curse under her breath as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. This was always the plan, right? Spend a few days somewhere and then on to the next place. She wasn’t supposed to stay. Wasn’t supposed to get attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When were you going to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice startled her, knocking her out of her thoughts as a stiletto fell out of her hand. She finally turned to look at him, his face was detached and unreadable. She wished she had told him, she didn’t want to hide anything from him. But at the same time, why did she need to tell him? It was her choice, she never planned to stay anywhere for too long. So instead, she got angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell you anything, Gaius. I don’t answer to you or anyone else for that matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw clenched but his face never faltered. He knew she was right which made the pain altogether worse. He was no closer to proving himself and was not worthy of her so her leaving was the only answer, no matter how desperate he wanted her to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I know it’s just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what else to say. Amy wiped her face and focused her attention back to her suitcase. She tried to walk past Gaius to go into the bathroom but he caught her wrist and held onto it, gently squeezing it but not causing any pain. She stopped but kept her gaze away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought we… Understood and respected each other. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy turned and could see the plea in his eyes. Her heart was aching and more tears fell to her cheeks. Instead of releasing her wrist from his grip, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. She felt his body tense for a brief moment before his arms encircled her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms were a comfort that she so desperately wanted; that she needed. As they stood there his hand rubbed aimlessing on her back and hers balled into fist, gripping the back of his shirt. She sobbed onto his shoulder and he didn’t dare stop her, allowing her to release everything she had been holding back. The smell of her lavender shampoo traveled through his nostrils and the warmth from her breath caressed the skin of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Amy finally controlled her tears. She could feel her legs giving out beneath her for the events of their night finally caught up to her. He could feel her slouching in his arms and without a word he adjusted himself and scooped her up into his arms, his hands under her knees and shoulders, just like the night he carried her to her room on the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked her over to the chair in the corner of her room and he sat down with her body sitting across his lap, her legs dangling over the side of the chair. Amy kept her head against his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. He had one arm around her shoulder while the other rested on her legs, rubbing tender circles across her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do respect you, Gaius. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner that I was leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were soft and kind. Her voice made his heart melt and the grip he had on her body tightened just slightly and she relaxed into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are right Amy. You are not required to tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence and then the wheels in Amy’s mind began to turn. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up to him, a small smile forming on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually don’t know where I’m going next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back down at her, his eyebrow arched with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Where would you like to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was beating eagerly in her chest. Their lips were so close, she could feel his hot breath over her face. All she wanted to do was remain in his arms. But how could she tell him that without sounding as desperate as she really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve had fun here. I could always extend my stay another night or maybe find a cheaper hotel. I wanted to splurge a little since this place had been my first stop but it’s a bit pricey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just stay with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius was just as shocked to hear himself say that as she was, though he masked it very well. She would never agree to that, he thought. And even if she did, it was a terrible idea. He didn’t want to be the reason holding her back on anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy thought the option over in her head. She was really having a great time in New Orleans and she didn’t have an agenda or plans. It would also save her quite a bit of money once she did decide to travel again. After thinking it over she finally responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, I’ll stay with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his breath catch in his throat and he subconsciously squeezed Amy’s body closer to him. He looked down into her eyes and a small smirk crept at the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy tilted her head and pressed her lips to his cheek then pulled away. She abruptly stood up and strided over to the bed to finish packing her things. Gaius sat in the chair and watched her move around the room, a smile stuck on his face as she moved to gather her belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get going, the sun will be up soon and I still need to check out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius snapped out of his daze and looked up to meet her eyes that were staring at him. He had been too focused on watching her hips and legs move and she took notice. She smirked and rolled her eyes and as she picked up her suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, let me get that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed over and tried to grab the luggage from her hand but she promptly stopped him, letting him know she was fine and asked him to grab the door. A few minutes later, after checking out of the hotel, they were in a cab on their way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius used his key to get inside the bar just before the sun's rays made their appearance. This time he had grabbed her luggage from the trunk before she could protest. Once they got into his small apartment, they kicked off their shoes and Gaius sat her luggage down in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more of a statement than a question or suggestion. Amy just nodded her head and grabbed her suitcase and carried it to his bedroom. She found an outlet and plugged her phone in to charge. It had died sometime after they got back to the hotel and she had been so focused on packing and Gaius that she forgot to charge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower,” she called out to him, rummaging through her suitcase to gather something to change into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Can I make you something to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed Gaius skeptically once he asked the question. He was standing in the bedroom’s doorway wearing a small but aloof smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, cook something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound surprised,” he quipped back, turning to make his way into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am. What can you cook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, I’ve been alive nearly 3000 years. I’ve learned a few things over the years. And cooking happens to be one of them I enjoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rifled through the fridge and pantry, pulling out a few items and setting them on the counter. Amy shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him before retreating into the bathroom.  She sat her clean clothes on the counter, turned on the water in the shower and quickly stripped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the hot water wash over her body, still tired and aching from their time at the club. As she worked shampoo into her hair she thought back on the evening and smiled. It had been ages since she was able to go out and enjoy herself. After Lily passed and Adrian started working on his campaign, nights out dancing like that were almost non existent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Gaius’s body pressed up against her flashed in her mind and a hot sensation pooled in her lower body. The touch of his hand on her thigh and his breath on her neck made her dizzy. She started to massage the soap on her skin, paying close attention to her chest and stomach. Her hand slowly inched lower and lower until her fingers grazed over her folds. A soft moan escaped her lips and she continued to rub tantalizing circles over her most sensitive area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned her back against the shower wall, accidentally knocking over several bottles. Quickening her pace she pictured Gaius’s stiff muscles and strong hands, wishing they were on her. Her legs trembled as her free hand massaged her breast, rolling her nipple between her soft fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later she heard a loud knock on the bathroom door causing her to rip her hands away from her body in shock, leaving her chest to heave and her body to feel empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amy, are you okay in there? I thought I heard something fall.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked down at the bottles that lined the shower floor and quietly cursed to herself. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as she called back to him letting him know she was fine. Once she was sure he was away from the door she picked up the bottles and hurried to finish her shower, making sure to keep any of those particular thoughts out of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she stepped out of the shower she towelled off her body and quickly got dressed into a pair of sleep shorts and an old Marvel t-shirt that Lily had given her for Christmas one year. Stepping out of the bathroom the strong smell of herbs and shellfish hit her nose, making her mouth water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked into the kitchen to witness Gaius standing over the stove. He had several pans in front of him that he focused on. As she watched his hands move she briefly thought back to her daydream while she was in the shower. Her body started to flush and she focused her attention over to the record player.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I play some music?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard her walk into the room and could feel her staring at him. He was smiling as his back was to her. He focused on the shrimp and vegetables that he was sauteeing in the pans in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked through the vinyls until she came across one of her favorite ‘old school’ albums. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she placed it on the record player and got it playing. The first track started and a groovy beat echoed off the bare walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love this album!” She exclaimed, her hips gently swaying to the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius turned his head to peer over his shoulder and watched her dance, remembering how good her body had felt while they were on the dancefloor at the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Black Moon </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked over to him, her mouth agape, her expression shocked and almost appalled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had this record in your collection and you don’t even know what this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and shook his head explaining how he had saved a man from a small group of werewolves one night and the guy was so thankful that he gave Gaius the record player and vinyls to him as a gift. Claiming he hadn’t even looked through them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abbey Road</span>
  </em>
  <span> by </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Beatles. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone knows who this is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if they appeared within the last century, there is a very high chance that I do not know them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy just rolled her eyes at him and continued to dance by herself in the living room, feeling rejuvenated from her hot shower. A minute later the second song started to play and Amy let out a low and almost embarrassing squeal. Gaius definitely heard it and whipped his head around to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is one of my favorite songs ever!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to sing along as the song played out. She walked over and laid on the couch and closed her eyes. Her feet were propped up on the arm of the couch and her hands laid underneath her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something in the way she moves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Attracts me like no other lover</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something in the way she woos me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius inclined his head to listen to her. Her voice was sweet and smooth, harmonizing well with the tune. When he turned to look at her, he couldn’t help but think how lovely she looked laying down on his couch, barely anything covering her legs, her long hair, still wet, leaving damp spots on her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Somewhere in her smile she knows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I don't need no other lover</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something in her style that shows me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened to the lyrics as he continued to watch her. The song was beautiful and it made his mind race with so many thoughts and possibilities. Maybe it was truly okay to feel this way about her? Maybe he was enough or at least could grow to be enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something in the way she knows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all I have to do is think of her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something in the things she shows me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to leave her now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know I believe and how”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the song finished up, Amy started to open her eyes and sat up on the couch. Gaius quickly turned his head back to the food he was preparing, shaking the thoughts from his head. A little while later he called her, letting her know it was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy bounced up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Gaius added a pile of white rice to each plate and smothered the grains with a brown sauce containing different vegetables, spices and cooked shrimp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god this looks and smells amazing! What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is shrimp etouffee, a local favorite I’ve learned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair walked over to his tiny dining table and Amy took a seat. Before sitting down, Gaius walked back and grabbed a bottle of wine and held up two glasses, an unspoken question in his eyes. Amy nodded her head and he walked back over and poured them each a glass. They had had a long night and she was ready for a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiled and then dug into the food. It was spicy and flavorful and amazing. She let out an exaggerated moan and jokingly rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Gaius’s forehead creased and he pursed his lips into a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to lie to me, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After swallowing the food in her mouth she let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was kidding! But really, it’s delicious. I am thoroughly surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quirked his lips into a smirk and continued eating. The two ate their food and talked, discussing everything from the agreement with the wolf Pack and more of what they had done the past seven years. Gaius asked Amy about her life when she was still a human, before she had met Adrian. She reminisced about her family and what school was like. She talked about past relationships and different jobs she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was fascinating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had so much going for her before she was Turned and all this happened. He wondered how things would have been if he had never got his revenge, or if he had never been Turned by Rheya in the first place. How different her life would have been. How happy she could have been, or happy they could be now. He smiled every second that she spoke, soaking in her words and committing them to memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she spoke about her parents, her voice was tinged with sadness. Her memories of her mother had not always been happy ones and of course she now knows why, but it still hurt. Gaius reached his hand over the table to hers, running his thumb over her soft skin. When they touched, everything felt better. Everything felt right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember the first time we had dinner together,” Amy remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… You called me beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius eyed her almost suspiciously, his mouth forming a tight line. Amy continued to eat her food, only glancing at him once until he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you remember from that dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy shook her head no then angled her head back down to her food before taking a sip of her wine. Too nervous to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I meant it,” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meant what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you were- are beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally looked back up to his face, his lips were still formed into a thin, placid line and eyebrow arched perfectly. Trying to hide the smile that was creeping on her lips she cleared her throat and took another sip of her wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And magnificent?” she asked, a small smirk betraying her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they were done with their food, Amy stood in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Gaius insisted that she did not have to do anything but Amy was not going to take advantage of his hospitality. This was the only way she could think of thanking him. He realized it was hopeless to try and help so he sat down on the couch and listened to the rest of the album that was playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was done, Amy joined him on the couch and together they continued talking, switching the conversation to Gaius’s life before the twentieth century. He tried to focus on the happier times and not the bad, which they both appreciated. She loved the way he talked of his past life and found his dry sense of humor somewhat endearing. His voice was a melody she wanted to play over and over in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to stifle a yawn that escaped her lips but it was too late, he had already noticed. It was well past sunrise by that point and the events from their night were finally catching up to her. Her lids started to droop as she yawned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked into his room where she crawled into the bed and Gaius covered her body with the blanket, pressing his lips to her temple as if on instinct. She smiled at his touch. He started to walk out of the room before she called out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius… Would you mind staying with me for a little bit and tell me more stories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like a child who was scared to sleep in the dark. But she didn’t care. She wanted his presence around more than she cared to admit. He was growing on her and it was both thrilling and frightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at her laying in the bed with only the blanket and a thin layer of clothing covering her. He weighted the options in his head but then she called out again, not sure if he had heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he finally replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the other side of the bed and layed down on top of the blanket and faced her. He racked his brain trying to think of a story until he finally remembered one about a time he spent several weeks on a pirate ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were closed but she smiled as he told his story. She tried to picture the events in her head, eventually her brain succumbing to her tiredness. As she fell asleep with his voice in her ears and she could swear she had never felt happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy woke up some time after 5:00 PM. As she turned in the bed she could feel the warmth of something on her waist and when she looked down she saw Gaius’s arm snaked around her body, fast asleep. She smiled and looked down at his face that was mostly covered in his silken hair. His breathing was slow and quiet and she wanted to stay there in his arms forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently reached over and picked up her phone sitting on the side table, careful not to disturb him. She winced at the bright screen, then started to read the messages she received. One was from Cal checking in to make sure she had a good time at the club. Another from Jax with a video of Lula giving a smile and waving at the camera saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>’we miss you Miss. Amy!’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then Amy grimaced at her last message, from Adrian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you are doing okay, thinking about you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stared at the message for a long time. Eventually her gaze wandered down to Gaius, his still sleeping form wrapped around her body. She let out a quiet sigh before gently removing his arm from her body and getting up to go to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once locked behind the door she completed her typical bathroom ritual before opening her phone again. She replied back to Cal and Jax, then stared at the message from Adrian. She was torn, not sure what to respond with or if she even needed to respond. But she still cared for him and he didn’t deserve anything less than decent kindness. So she wrote up a response and hit send.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I’m doing well. How are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She locked her phone and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. She splashed some water on her face to help wake herself up. A minute later there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her phone. She desperately hoped it was Cal or Jax messaging back, but of course not, it couldn’t be that easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so happy to hear from you, Amy. Things are fine, keeping myself busy, of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good to hear.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three dots popped up on her screen as he wrote a reply. They disappear then reappear a few seconds later, as if he was conflicted on what to write. Holding her breath she sat the phone down as she brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun on top of her head. A moment later her phone went off with another message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She read his message several times in her head. She knew the right thing was to respond back and let him know that she missed him, too. But she didn’t want to lie to him or herself. She honestly hadn't thought about him except for the few times his name was brought up. She could feel the lump in her throat as she tried to think of the best response, but luckily she didn’t have to. Adrian followed up his last message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to say anything back, I understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out the breath she was holding as a little bit of relief washed over her. She was tired of thinking of the past. She was tired of holding herself back. She was ready to do things for her. Do things that made her happy again. She sent one last text to Adrian, truly hoping it would be the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Goodbye, Adrian.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the message, but never responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Amy walked back into the bedroom Gaius was still asleep on the bed. He was still wearing the button up shirt and pants from last night. He looked so damn beautiful and peaceful. When her eyes locked onto him, all thoughts of Adrian disappeared from her mind. The thought of crawling back into bed with him crossed her mind several times before deciding to be a little more helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quietly walked across the room and out to the living room, careful to close the door behind her so not as to wake him. She made her way into the kitchen, digging through the fridge and small pantry until she found a few ingredients she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stirred in the bed, his arms reaching out to the now empty side next to him. Once his eyes opened he felt the shocking pain of panic wash through him as he realized she wasn’t there. Every terrible thought imaginable went through his head as he leaned up in the bed and looked around. It wasn’t until the smell of savory bacon and eggs hit his nostrils that he realized where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed his body and quickly walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He changed into more comfortable clothes and then walked out into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still dressed in her sleep clothes, her hair pulled back into a high bun. Her back was facing him as she fried bacon over the stove. A pan with scrambled eggs on one of the other burners and a loaf of bread sat next to his toaster. He could get used to this sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned on the doorframe of the bedroom, just watching her as she moved in the kitchen. She was humming a tune similar to one of the songs that played on the record last night. Several minutes went by until she turned around to grab something from the counter behind her and let out a loud yelp when she saw him. Gaius grabbed his stomach and started laughing uncontrollably, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. Amy was much less amused and scowled at him, grabbing a nearby dish towel and chucking it towards him, only for it to fall about three feet from her. This only made him laugh more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the food on the stove, ignoring him when he walked up behind her and as he placed the towel over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was making this breakfast for both of us but if you’re going to scare me like that then I’ll just have to eat it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius looked down at the pile of already cooked bacon and eggs, letting out another low laugh before he placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight shiver went up her spine before she turned around and pushed him gently out of the kitchen. She grabbed several pieces of bread and put them in the toaster before grabbing two plates from his cabinet. She piled several pieces of bacon and a spoonful of eggs onto each plate. Once the toast was ready she added a couple of slices to the plates and walked over to the kitchen table, setting a plate down in front of each chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius reached into the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter and some orange juice. Amy had already made herself a cup of coffee and offered him a mug which he gladly accepted. They sat down at the table together and Gaius shot her a huge grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to do any of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy ignored him and grabbed a knife to start buttering her toast. Gaius did the same thing before pouring some orange juice into a glass. They started to eat in comfortable silence. Every few minutes they would look at each other and smile before digging in again. Once they were done Amy went to grab the plates before Gaius swooped in and pulled them from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, allow me. You cleaned after I cooked last night and I want to return the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed but didn’t fight back anymore. She took her cup of coffee and sat on the couch. She watched him as he washed the dishes, using the coffee mug to cover her smile as his hair fell over his face and eyes much to his dissatisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the dishes were all clean and dried, he made his way over to the couch, grabbing a pair of shoes first before sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his shoes were laced up he looked at her, he tried to smile but instead his lips formed a thin line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need to go out and patrol. I wasn’t able to do it last night so I might have extra work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, but she understood. This was his purpose, afterall. She just wished she didn’t have to spend the night alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth parted to speak but then he quickly closed them. Instead he furrowed his brow and his lips curved to a frown. After his shoes were tied he turned back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe another night. But please, feel free to go out and explore. No use staying cooped up here all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and took another sip of coffee. He was right, she should go out and do something. She reached for her phone and started looking up different places to see at night. Gaius stood up from the couch and made his way to the door before Amy called out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I need to get a hold of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped at the door, trying to think of something to say. He had never used a cell phone before and he sure wasn’t about to start. He looked back at her and just shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back by midnight. I hope you have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too,” she replied, her voice sounded a little defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word Gaius opened the door and left his apartment and Amy behind. He made his way downstairs into the bustling bar and out into the cold night. Amy sat on the couch looking at attractions on her phone before giving up and tossing it on the seat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>She walked into the bedroom and quickly got dressed then descended into </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>and grabbed the seat next to Ivy who gave her a quick hug. Garrus, Krom, Ivy and herself chatted for hours into the night. For the first time in a long time things felt right. She felt home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Don't Let Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The whole idea of a low burn is eventually, it catches on fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t forget an umbrella, it’s drizzling outside!” Amy shouted from the bedroom out into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need an umbrella, it will only be a hindrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy walked into the living room, a long, black umbrella already in her hand. Walking up to him she thrusted the umbrella against his chest and gave a sly smirk while his brows furrowed. Gaius simply rolled his eyes and snatched it from her hands, making her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans tonight?” Gaius asked as he pulled his hair back into a tight bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone. She sent a text before walking  back out and taking a seat on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy invited me to tour her library. I left all my books back in New York and to be honest, it gets kind of boring here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius quirked his eyebrow and glanced at her as she flashed him a knowing smirk. He let out a sigh and walked over to sit down next to her on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are bored here you are more than welcome to leave, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew that neither of them wanted that to happen but both were far too stubborn and scared to admit it. The past few weeks have been a true test on them, both in patience and restraint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy went to shove his shoulder but he was too quick and snatched her wrist in his hand. Placing a sweet kiss to the smooth skin of her wrist, Gaius looked up to her and smiled. Sometimes she just let him catch her. Sometimes it feels like a game where she always loses. The thrill always sends a burst of energy through her body but all too quickly it disappears when he lets go of her and stands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t come with you tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s asked him almost every night she’s been staying with him and every night he shakes his head. At first he made excuses. How it was too dangerous or how she might slow him down. But eventually he just said no and she didn’t press further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how to hold my own, Gaius. You’ve seen that first hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, like the time I saved you back on Demetrius’s island. Yes, I remember clearly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sass and sarcasm is second nature to him. It’s a mask he uses when he’s trying not to get too close. Some days it works and other days it’s a struggle. Amy just huffs and returns her attention back to her phone, messaging Ivy for the address.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can hold your own, Amy. I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I get it. You don’t have to say it. Go out and do your thing. Hopefully I’ll be here when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a curt nod then leaned down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. This was their ritual, every night before he left. She was getting into a routine, which was one of the main reasons she had left New York. But this… This was different. It was comforting and warm. She just wished she knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘this’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. A moment later he was out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy went back into the bedroom and rummaged through her suitcase she was still living out of. As she looked through the pockets trying to find a pair of socks, something silver and plastic buried underneath caught her attention. She pulled out Adrian’s credit card, the one she had asked him specifically to keep. She let out an aggravated sigh before throwing it back into her suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later she was dressed and ready to head out the door. She threw on one of Gaius’s jackets that was way too big for her, since she had given him the only umbrella and she needed something to shield her from the weather outside. Another few texts from Ivy and then she was out the door and into the Louisiana night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Ivy. This place is amazing! I can’t wait to dive into some of these books.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy finished stuffing the last of the six books she checked out into the backpack that Ivy let her borrow. She slung the bag over her shoulders, already feeling the weight of the books, and gave Ivy a big hug. Then she put on Gaius’s coat to help block the rain from the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take care of them for me, okay? And no casting any spells without me around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair laughed and said their goodbyes before Amy walked out into the cold night. It was a little past 2:00 AM, she hadn’t realized how late she had been out. She pulled the hood over her head before stepping out from under the awning. Looking up and down the roads there were no taxis in sight meaning she was going to have to walk it. The library was only a few blocks from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she could use the exercise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had barely made it two blocks when the rain really started to come down. It was getting harder to see the sidewalk in front of her and all she could hear was the sound of the rain hitting pavement and the thunder in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet Gaius is already home with the blasted umbrella.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy couldn’t see the jutting crack of pavement before she tripped and fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees in a small puddle of murky water. Fresh scrapes and cuts covered her skin before quickly knitting together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Amy went to stand up, the hair on the back of her neck stood on edge. Out of the corner of her eye down an alley she could see several pairs of red eyes. Grey, withered bodies ambled her way, their sharp claws glinted off the street light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to walk forward but was met with more broken pavement causing her to fall forward again on her knees. She screamed into the night but there was no use. She was flustered and having trouble calling on her powers that she suppressed for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the ferals made its way out of the ally and rushed over to her. Amy closed her eyes bracing for an impact that never came. Instead she heard the guttural cry of the monster a mere foot in front of her. She opened her eyes to see the monster standing in front of her, a black, stick-like weapon protruding from it’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the monster was Gaius, his face scrunched into a snarl. His other hand glowed with blue flames which he quickly touched to the back of the impaled feral’s head, the body turning into ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant Gaius was turned around and shooting quick fireballs to the remaining three ferals that walked out of the alleyway. Two were hit and their bodies lit up and withered away. The remaining feral bounded towards the vampire. Still holding the umbrella, Gaius lurched forward, impaling the umbrella into the feral’s chest. Using his brute force, he pushed the umbrella open, ripping apart the feral and sending bits and pieces of the monster's body flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’s chest was heaving as he turned to Amy who was still kneeling on the ground. Throwing the mangled umbrella to the ground, Gaius strode over to her, nimbly picking her up into his arms. She could feel the wetness of her face but wasn’t sure if it was from the rain or tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bunching the fabric on his back in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt, Amy? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was practically yelling into her ear, his voice shaking as he tried to contain his own emotions. Amy couldn’t speak but she nodded her head, assuring him that she was fine. He started walking down the sidewalk, never putting her down. A few blocks later she has finally contained herself enough to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can put me down now, I’m fine, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down into her eyes, his grip tightening around her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never let you down again, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words pulled at her heartstrings and her chest burned. She wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline coursing through her body or the way his bright eyes looked into her soul, but she couldn’t contain herself. Her lips were pressed to his in an instant in a deep and heated kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was startled for a second before returning the kiss with fervor. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and let the rain fall around them as their lips continue to crash into each other, each one more desperate than the next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let her hand wind up to the back of his neck while he continued to hold onto her legs and back. It was his tongue that gently glided along her lower lip, making her lips part. Their tongues danced with each other and Amy’s head swirled with dizziness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of their lips locked together, they both broke apart, gasping for air. Amy searched his eyes, longing for more and asking unspoken questions. His breath was heavy and almost strained, his heart waiting and wanting. Finally Amy speaks, bringing them back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me home, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew vampires were fast, but this must have been a world record. In what feels like mere seconds the two were outside </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Graveyard Shift. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A patron was walking out of  the door as they arrived and without putting her down Gaius strided through the open door, rushing through the marginally packed bar and up the stairs to the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until they are outside of his front door that he is forced to put her down. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys to unlock the door, fumbling a couple of times before finally getting the key into the doorknob and twisting it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside the two started to walk around slowly. Now they were both completely and utterly shy. Both nervous, not sure what to do or say next. The initial adrenaline was wearing off and the sense of panic now consumed them. To both of their surprise it was Gaius who spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it was a good idea to take the umbrella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy let out a loud, nervous chuckle as Gaius smiles. She looked at him allowing her eyes to graze over his wet body, his sweater clinging to his defined muscles. Walking into the center of the room where he was standing, Amy reached her hand up and placed it gently on his cheek. He stared down to her, taking in the site of her glistening face as her make-up streaked down her cheeks. There had never been a more beautiful sight than her in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius lifted his hands and pushed the hood of the jacket from her head. He cupped her cheeks, using his thumb to wipe away some of the black coloring under her eyes. Leaning forward, just inches from her lips he lets his eyes ask the question his lips couldn’t speak. She answered by closing the gap and pressing her lips to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss was slow and sweet. They savored each other, inhaling the intoxicating scent of one another. Breaking down every wall and barrier that they have been building since that fateful night on the boat all those years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy reached down to unzip the soaked jacket she had been wearing. Once removed the backpack that Ivy let her borrow goes next. She desperately hoped that the books weren’t ruined but right now there were more important things to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke away from the kiss to look down at her clothes and frowned. Her jeans have been ripped to shreds and there was a large tear in her shirt. She cursed under her breath and Gaius let out an amusing laugh. She looks up at him, curling her mouth into a small smirk and arched her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pressed her fingers through the tear of her shirt and pulled her hands apart, ripping the fabric and exposing her skin and bra underneath. Gaius’s eyes grew wide before he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into another kiss. He allowed his hands to glide down her sides before reaching the back of her thighs, lifting her with ease. The tiniest of yelps escapes her lips and she wraps her legs around his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius carried her into his bedroom, setting her down at the foot of the bed, lips never parting. Amy reached forward and played with the hem of his sweater, eliciting a small moan from his lips still glued to her. Her fingers made their way under shift, tracing his every muscle before lifting his shirt over his head, only then did their lips break apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She backed away from him and stared at his newly exposed skin. She’s seen him this way several times but she knew she could never get enough. There is fire in her eyes and Gaius can barely contain himself. He closed the gap and quickly grabbed at the remaining fragments of her shirt, ripping the remaining cloth from her body and throwing it to the ground. He does the same with her disheveled pants, quickly adding them to the clothes pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stood in nothing but her bra and underwear while Gaius drank in the sight. He can feel himself straining against his pants, the sight of her being almost too much. As if she read his mind, she reached forward and quickly unbuckled his belt, opening the front of his pants and pulling them down his thighs to pool at his feet. She started to run her fingers along the waistband of his underwear making him breath in sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could reach her hand inside, Gaius wrapped his hand around her wrist. The look in his eye is pleading with a hint of uncertainty. She understood, leaning in and kissing his lips, then letting her lips move to his cheek and down his jaw. He closed his eyes, relishing in her soft touch. His mind races with possibilities and the consequences of what might happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I want you. But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sentence trails off as her lips trailed down his neck and traced a line only his collarbone. He released her wrist and placed his hands on her back, pulling her close to his body. She can feel his want for her and she moves her lips back to his mouth for a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you, too, Gaius. More than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He captured her mouth again, tongues intertwined and dancing to an unsung song. His hand comes up to the clasp of her bra and he effortlessly undoes it, throwing it to the ground. Amy let out a low moan as his hands came around to cup her breasts. His thumb traces tantalizing circles on her sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy reached down once again to his underwear and this time, without interruption, started to pull them down. She grasped him in her hand causing him to groan her name. Her strokes are slow and teasing as Gaius trails his lips across her jaw. He thrust involuntarily into her hand as she quickened her speed. After a few moments she pulls away and a light gasp leaves his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his hand, Amy leads him to the bed where he swiftly picks her up and sits her down so her back is against the wall at the head of the bed. He crawls on the bed, kneeling in front of her as he kisses her lips. He places his one arm against the wall near her head and lets his hands trail down her body. His fingers graze her breasts, rolling her nipples between them causing her body arch into him and let out a loud whimper against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sensitive,” he says with a smirk full of mischief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand travels lower, brushing against her stomach and playing along the waistband of her underwear. He trails kisses down her throat as his fingers dive lower beneath her underwear. He finds his mark, already wet for him. Amy moans and tangles her hands in his hair, the bun it had been in long gone somewhere between fighting ferals and the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius runs his finger through her folds and over her sensitive clit as she moans his name. Hot fire pools inside her as his expertly trained hand works against her. She gasps as he slides one digit inside, quickly joined by another. He pumps slowly, in and out as her hips buck uncontrolably to his touch. She pulls his lips to hers where he captures her moans. The sounds she makes encourages him to move faster against causing her whole body to jolt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name he pulls his fingers away making Amy groan with displeasure. Before she can question him he starts to pull her body down the bed so she’s now laying flat, head resting on the pillows. His lips make their way down her body, stopping to lick and suck around her heightened nipples. Then they travel lower and lower and he reaches the silk of her underwear. He looks into her eyes while leaving feather kisses along her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods to him and with her encouragement he slowly pulls her underwear off her legs, drawing out each minute of pleasure, then tosses them to the ground. He spreads her knees apart and wraps his hands around her thighs as his tongue gently glides over her swollen clit. The unintelligible noises she makes fills the room as Gaius’s mouth roams her hot center. His tongue licking and stroking at every possible inch of her and his lips kissing and sucking her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs trembled, threatening to close shut but his hands were firm on her thighs, spreading her apart further than she thought possible. Her fingers gripped the sheets on either side of her as white speckles floated across her vision. Just when she thought she was going over the edge, Gaius pulled his head away and released her thighs. Pulling him up, Amy ushered his mouth on hers as his fingers tangled in her still damp hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. Amy rubbed soothing circles into his back as she tried to catch her breath. Gaius leaned in for another kiss to her lips, then kissed her nose, forehead, cheek and eventually brushed against her ear. His voice was low and husky, making her skin burn with desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am completely yours, Amy. Right now and for always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's all it took. She knew there was no going back and honestly, she didn’t want to. In that moment, the world around then ceased to exist, all that remained was Gaius and Amy. She could feel his pulsing member at her entrance, teasing and pleading for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I, yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all he needed to hear. In one swift movement Gaius was back on his knees and sitting on the back of his ankles. He pulled Amy up to his lap and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They both let out a guttural moan as he slipped inside her and their hips met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things started slow as Gaius gently bucked his hips up into her. With each thrust Amy would cry out in indescribable pleasure. Her nails dug into his back and Gaius kissed and sucked on her breast. One hand palmed and squeezed her behind as the other tangled in her hair, pulling gently so her head tilted back exposing her neck. He sucked on her skin, leaving warm, open-mouthed kisses along her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster… Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The needy sound of her voice sent him over the edge. His hands grabbed her hips, dimpling the skin, as he obeyed her every command. She clenched around him as his pace quickened and Gaius breathed her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted forward, laying her head back amongst the pillows as he stayed inside her, now leaning over her nearly ravaged body. His thrusts were harder now, more erratic. He gripped the flesh of her thigh and ran his razor sharp incisors across her neck and collarbone, leaving little red marks along her skin. She gripped his hair and pulled his lips to hers, catching his moans with her mouth until she pulled away to gasp for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His curses sent a whole new sensation through her body. She bucked her hips in time with his, his name lingering on her lips. Gaius pinned both her wrists above her head while he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin behind her ear. She wanted to touch him and struggled against his hands on hers but he didn’t budge. The feeling of her straining against him only made his thrusts harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, I’m- I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long after that as Amy cried out as wave after wave of unadulterated bliss washed over her, her body finally tumbling over the edge. The grip on her wrists was released as Gaius grabbed her hips, his thrusts going deeper and faster until the pleasure was too much and he came, his body stopping after a few quick pumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed laying on top of her, their lips locked in small, languid kisses. Amy twirled strands of his hair between her fingers while Gaius cupped her upper neck, running his thumb over her cheek. A moment later finally Gaius rolled over to lay down on the bed next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his body to face her, pulling her close to pepper kisses across her face and lips. She twisted her body so her back was pressed to his chest. Amy traced absentminded shapes into his arm that rested over her waist. His lips brush against her shoulder as he pressed delicate kisses to her skin before nuzzling his face into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a million thoughts running through both of their minds. So many words they wanted to say. So many questions they wanted to ask. So instead, they remained quiet as they both fell asleep with their bodies still intertwined.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. She's Leaving home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fires can always be extinguished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was still out on the horizon though it would only be around for a couple more hours. Gaius had been awake for quite some time, still laying in bed with his arm wrapped around the angelic-like body curled up in the bed next to him. She was still fast asleep with her hair laying haphazardly across the pillows. Gaius had already pushed several strands away from her eyes and cheeks so he could get a better look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of her soft breathing was hypnotic. If it was the only sound he could hear for the rest of his days, he would do so happily. He gently pulled her closer to his body, pressing his lips to her temple then down to her cheek then finally resting on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never wanted this moment to end because the moment she stirred from her slumber, the moment her eyes opened, he knew it would be over. Last night was all he hand dreamt of for years. To finally hold her in his arms and become one. But it was too soon and the feeling of regret already plagued him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he stayed there, fingers tracing small shapes into her skin, hoping that she would stay asleep so his world didn’t crash around him. When he finally heard her stir, his breath caught in his throat and he pulled her closer to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes started to flutter open and she smiled when she looked into his eyes. The warmth from his body made her skin melt and when she brushed her lips along his everything around them washed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spoke and smiled against his lips, waiting for a response. He did not speak, but instead deepened the kiss as if his life depended on it. In his mind, it kind of did. Her hands roamed his still naked body, leaving a trail of hot fire on his skin as she made her way from his shoulders, down his back and eventually landing on his backside with a playful squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy!” he gasped against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only smiled, keeping her hands firmly against him. Pushing her body against his, she tried to remove any space or gap between them. She wanted him, needed to feel him. He couldn’t take it anymore, his hands wound up into her hair, gently pulling so their lips broke apart and her neck was exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed down her jaw, licking and sucking the skin of her neck until he nipped his teeth alongside her collarbone. She let out a soft moan, eventually moving her hands to his hips and pulling him so she could feel him pressing and growing on her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Amy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if his plea was for her to stop or continue but she felt so good in his hands and wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pushed on his shoulder, making him lay back on the bed so she could swing her leg over his hips. She leaned up on her knees, staring down at the beautiful man before her. She couldn’t quite make out the look in his eyes but once he started to run his hands up her thighs, she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her body forward and pressed her lips against his again, letting her hands run across his chest. He nipped at her bottom lip, tenderly pulling it between his teeth before releasing and crashing his lips back on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy started to grind her hips against his, feeling his hard member between her thighs. A low groan escaped his throat causing her to quicken her roll. She kissed down his neck then started to shift her body so she could kiss down his chest and stomach. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her and she looked up to his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a look of confliction in his eyes but Amy turned her head and grabbed the hand on her shoulder, placing a sweet kiss to his fingertips and palm. She smiled back at him, until he nodded to her and she continued her descent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her mouth wrapped around his tip he cursed under his breath. Amy took that as a sign of encouragement and then slid her mouth further down while her hand stroked at the base. The double sensation caused his hips to buck slightly but he quickly stilled and controlled himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed his fingers to snake into her hair and gently pulled. She moaned at the feeling of his hand on her head and she quickened her pace, eventually fitting all of him in her mouth to the back of her throat. He closed his eyes and his breath grew ragged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bobbed her head a few more times before releasing him from her warm mouth. Making her way back up she left a trail of kisses along his body. Once she was close enough he pulled her flush against his body, crashing his lips to hers and in a series of scorching kisses. When they finally broke apart for air, all thoughts of uncertainty had left his mind. He needed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I taste you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head in response and was about to lift herself off him when he stopped her. He reached around the back of her thighs, coaxing her to move further up towards his face. She allowed her knees to straddle on either side of his head. There was a fiery look of passion in his eyes before his lips made contact on her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius flattened his tongue against her clit, pressing long stokes making her moan and grind against his mouth. He sucked on her most sensitive area before licking up and down her folds. When she sang his name he doubled his efforts making her cry softly with pleasure. He moaned against her, sending a tantalizing shiver down her spine. She threaded her fingers through his satin hair which only made him move faster across her slick want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop, instead focusing his efforts back on her clit. She bucked against his mouth and in a few short minutes her back arched as she found her release. Gaius’s tongue slowed until she was all but spent. She lifted her legs from around him and laid back on the bed next to him. Her breathing was heavy and her arm covered her eyes, trying to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so lovely, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered in her ear, then placed tiny kisses along her jaw. She smiled, removing the arm from her head and turning to face him, relieved to see that he was smiling back. As their lips met, she could taste herself on his tongue, making the burning pool in her body flair even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius dug his fingers into her thigh, pushing her back down against the bed and climbing over her, settling his knees between her legs as he leaned back to stare down on her. Amy bit down on the tip of her fingers as she gazed up at the man towering over her. His eyes roamed her perfect form, committing every hair, freckle and scar to memory. She was more than anything he could ever deserve. She was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed himself against her folds, teasing her as she silently begged for him. She reached her hand down towards his before he batted it away, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Next she tried to buck her hips against him but he pulled away eliciting a small whimper from her throat. She hated how he was making her feel but loved it just the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy propped herself up on her elbows, staring daggers into his eyes even though she couldn’t hide the smile that tugged at her lips. As much as she wanted him, she didn’t want to come off as overly desperate as she really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the pleading and want in her eyes and knew all too well he could never deny her of anything. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible before the world and responsibilities came crashing back down on them. But he wanted to see her happy and fulfilled more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say please,” he finally said to her, his usually smirk plastered over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked at him, lips parting in confusion before flitting into a smile. Steadying herself with one hand, she used the other to reach up and grip the back of his neck. She pulled his head to him, her lips ghosting over his cheek until he could feel her hot breath against his ear. When she spoke her voice was just above a whisper, but her tone was soft and sultry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes were a blur as Gaius let out a guttural moan and crashed his lips to hers. He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled, making her fall back down on the bed. When she looked into his eyes the familiar shade of red stared back at her. He reached underneath her, grabbing her bottom and lifting so he was perfectly aligned with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” he demanded, though his voice was quiet and delicate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she begged all control was gone. He thrusted into her, both moaning in unison. He pulled out of her until just the tip remained before thrusting in again. A loud cry escaped her lips causing him to focus back on her face. He stilled his movements and opened his mouth to speak but she begged for more, bucking her hips against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all he needed. He continued his slow pace, leaning over to capture her lips in his; tongues dancing with each other. His tongue trailed down her jaw, making its way along her neck and throat. The movement in his hips became more steady, pushing deeper inside her and hitting all the right spots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy slid her hands through his hair as Gaius’s lips brushed along the curve of her breasts. His mouth captured one of her nipples as his hands played with the other, causing her moans to fill the entire room. He worked his mouth back up to her collarbone, scraping his teeth along her throat until he nipped at the lobe of her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius leaned back on his knees as his thrusts became erratic. He let his hand trail down her stomach until his thumb landed on her clit. She yelped and gripped the sheets on her sides. She was dangerously close and so ready for release. She timed her momentum with his own thrusts, her hips rolling and bucking against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her walls flexed and tightened around him until finally, she felt herself carene over and crash, letting the pleasure roll through her body. As she cried his name Gaius felt his release, thrusting hard into her as he came, then slowed down to a complete stop. He tumbled down to lay next to her on the bed, both chests heaving and gasping for air. Amy reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. She was happy and content. Gaius felt guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was smiling ear-to-ear when she stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried off then threw on her underwear and one of Gaius’s shirts she picked from the closet. Her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in his scent. This was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she walked out of the bathroom Gaius was still on the bed, now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and sitting at the head with his back up against the wall. When he looked at her he smiled but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. She noticed and her lips curved to a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing him. Even after spending so much intimate time together over the past few hours, she was still feeling nervous around him, longing to reach out and hold his hand. He could sense it and before replying he grabbed for her hand and laced his fingers with hers and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he was again, hiding things from her. Not telling the truth. Bottling it up inside. She was tired of it. They had come this far, gotten this close and she wasn’t turning back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re lying, I can tell these things now. Please, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into her eyes, they were beautiful and so full of hope and care. His normal blue eyes were dark and drowning in sorrow. She was scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not like what I have to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She challenged him and wasn’t going to back down. More silence as Gaius racked his brain, trying to find the right words to string together a sentence that wouldn’t ruin both of them. But there were none. This was always going to end in disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I care for you, Amy. The moment that you released my mind from Rheya’s hold, I had never felt this feeling for anyone or anything until you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy didn’t dare speak, he was finally opening up more than he had before and she didn’t want to ruin this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I promised you I would go out and make you proud. I would atone and make amends for all the wrongs I have done. I spent nearly 3,000 years being the worst version of myself. And right now, I haven’t even made a dent in righting the wrongs I’ve done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not the conversation she thought they would be having. She gently squeezed his hand as he spoke and she could swear she saw him wince. But not with pain. Something far worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius, you have done more than enough during your second chance. And you still have eternity to continue to do good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, his eyes trailing away from her face to stare at the empty wall beside him. His eyes burned but he held back stray tears, hiding them from her. This hurt more than he thought it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has not been enough. It will never be enough, Amy. Not for you. There is so much more I need to do before I can even think about you… About us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s breath stilled, trying to comprehend his words and their meaning. She follows his gaze to the spot on the wall he was looking at. There was nothing there, but somehow keeping her eyes trained to that spot helped her speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are more than enough. You have always been more than enough. I don’t understand where this is coming from...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was full of hurt and confusion. He could feel it, sense it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Gaius I care for you, too. When I spared your life all those years ago it wasn’t to punish you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut her off, turning his head to face her. The wetness in his eyes pooled, threatening to release at a moment's notice. She looked at him incredulously, the familiar pricking sensation in her eyes forming, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It was not a punishment. It was another chance. Another life! Here we are, years later and we’re together. I left my old life behind to find myself but instead I found you and I’m happy. This is what was meant to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t holding back her words or her tears anymore. She was trying to reason with him, almost begging for him to say that he felt the same. Was all this time for nothing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, those were just words two scared individuals exchanged on a boat because they thought the world was ending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying to himself. He knew what they meant, what they still mean now. He wished that he could go around all the invisible obstacles he set up for himself, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about last night, Gaius? And this morning, hm? Not to mention the past few weeks? You said you were mine… Always...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius looked into her eyes, stared through the little specks of gold and red. He felt her grip on his hand tighten, almost painfully. His heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest. He reached his free hand up to her face, swiping his thumb over her cheeks to clear the tears falling from her eyes. He stopped holding back, letting his own tears cascade slowly down his face before he answered her, knowing that there was no coming back from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been wonderful, Amy. But this is not who I am, who we are. There shouldn’t even be a we. This was just a mistake and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mistake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her breath catch in her throat before she ripped her hand from his. The moment he said it he knew that it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing his hand, she climbed out of the bed and backed away slowly, never breaking from his gaze. When he saw the hurt in her eyes, he internally kicked himself. He promised her kindness and now the only reason she was in pain was because of him. He needed to take it all back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. I don’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as the feeling of hatred and anguish consumed her. She had never felt so stupid, so humiliated, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>used. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” She yelled, her hands moving to pull and tangle in her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius shifted in the bed and stood up. He made his way around to the other side before a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. Then he was stuck, unmoving as he stood alongside the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, what are you-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT SPEAK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was screaming, her psychic abilities held him in place, keeping him from moving any closer. Years and years of pent up anger and rage were released the moment he said those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was a mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, please, I didn’t mean to say that. Please let me go so we can talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him, eyes red and full of fury. Her hands were clenched by her sides now. As she stared at the motionless vampire, something inside her snapped. She was done talking. In an instant her hand was raised up, palm to the sky, and Gaius grunted in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Please don’t do this. Amy I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything around him started to fade away as one last thought went through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck did I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it went dark. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been a year since the fight with Gaius, is Amy ready to move on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>~One Year Later~</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride up was the hardest part. Before that it was the taxi ride over here and well before that it was the plane ride here. However, she knew the hardest part was yet to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy wrung her hands together as she watched the numbers on the display screen tick higher and higher. The anticipation burned in her chest as she tried to calm her nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, Amy closed her eyes and tried to focus in on the sound of the elevator gently rising higher and higher. It had been an entire year - 382 day to be exact - since she had walked through these four walls and her emotions were finally catching up with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>19</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>20</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>21</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head in an attempt to gain control over herself. Today was going to be rough, but she had faced worse. She could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the elevator reached her desired floor, Amy opened her eyes to see the doors sliding open. She walked out into the well lit foyer space, the white walls made her wince at first but soon her eyes adjusted. She looked around the room, noting that nothing had really changed. Maybe a new plant or different music, perhaps, but that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy startled for a moment at the sound of someone addressing her. She focused her attention to the young man seated behind the curved white desk in front of her. Somehow she had missed him entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy plastered on a smile and walked up to the assistant, rolling her suitcase behind her. The man behind the desk barely even glanced her way as she stopped in front of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, um, I’m here to meet with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an appointment?” The assistant cut her off, his gaze focused on the computer screen in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I don’t but if you could just let-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t have an appointment then I’ll have to ask you to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy furrowed her brows and stared at the young man. The grip on her suitcase handle tightened as she tried to remain calm. She cleared her throat but his eyes never strayed from the screen. After her first attempt she tried again, this time louder and less subtle until he finally rolled his eyes and looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This little shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were like daggers as she stared down at the rude assistant in front of her. He let out a huff as he leaned forward on the desk and stared back up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look lady, he’s a very busy man. I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to squeeze you in-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Get him for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s voice bellowed out over the room, causing the young assistant to retreat back behind his desk. She glowered at him as he cowered under her. Before either of them could do anything further the large office doors behind the desk opened up as the CEO walked out into the foyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cillian, what is going-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stopped in his tracks the moment Amy and his eyes met. His mouth remained open but he couldn’t speak. Amy opened her mouth but before she could say anything the assistant, Cillian, started to talk frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mr. Raines, this woman showed up without an appointment and refused to leave and she yelled at me and I can call security and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian raised his hand up to silence his assistant, his eyes never wavering from Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is quite alright, Cillian. This is a dear friend, no appointment necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian shot Amy a small smile which she returned before looking over to Cillian and apologizing. The young man just nodded his head at her, eyes still full of fear for the woman that had just screamed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, please come in. Cillian, cancel my nine o’ clock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Raines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cillian scrambled back into a normal position at his desk and began typing furiously on his computer. Amy walked past the desk and into the familiar office. Adrian followed her in, closing the doors behind him. She leaned her suitcase against the wall before looking around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was exactly how she remembered. The large, ornate desk centered the room just in front of the wall of books. The comfy couch where she would spend most of her time “working” was in the same spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian stood next to his desk, watching her as she ran her hand across the leather of the couch. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet before getting the courage to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian made his way over to the beverage cart in the corner of the room. He turned over two glasses then grabbed a crystal bottle of some kind of brown liquor. He poured some into one of the cups then looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, I don’t drink... Anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips but nodded his head. He sat the decanter back down and instead reached into a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Grabbing his glass, he walked back over to her then handed her the water before walking around to sit behind his desk. She gave him a small smile and took a seat on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when did you get back to New York?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian looked over to her suitcase as he asked the question. This was strange, for both of them. When they said goodbye over a year ago, they both meant it. They understood it. And now here they were. She was here in his office. She was back here. Back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head in understanding, taking a sip of his drink before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how were your travels?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, it was nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just nice?” he retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I enjoyed myself. I got to see and experience a lot of amazing things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t provide more than that and he didn’t press further. Instead he continued to stare at her until she finally looked away, focusing her attention on a loose thread on one of the decorative pillows next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you been, Adrian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been well. Staying busy as ever, but what’s new there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a low laugh which she reciprocated, still keeping her gaze away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” she responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them. Here they were, two long lost friends and lovers. Two people who had once shared their lives together. A couple that had kept almost no secrets from one another. Who had once loved and cared for another more than anyone else. But now they couldn’t even keep up a simple conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you back to New York?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple question which had a simple answer. But truthfully there was a lot more to it that Amy wanted to get into right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hadn’t planned on being gone forever. I am grateful for the opportunities I had while I was on my own…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not always on my own, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But I’m ready for some normalcy again in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian smiled and nodded his head. He honestly thought she would never return. When she had texted him goodbye all that time ago, he had accepted the fact that it was truly goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another wave of silence lasting several minutes before Adrian let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Amy, what happened to us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was almost a bitterness in his tone as he chided to himself and shook his head. Amy kept her attention to the pillow where she was now pulling out several threads. She had asked herself the same question many times over the seven years they were together and even a few times over the past few months she was away. She knew the answer but she was too afraid to admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrian, I never meant to hurt you. I wish I knew what else to say but I don’t. Sometimes people just grow apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause after she spoke as both of them tried to process her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Amy. You’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished off the rest of his drink then cleared his throat. Amy let go of the pillow and focused her attention back on him. His eyes were downcast, looking at his desk, while his hands sat clasped together in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The heart wants what it wants. For a time, our hearts wanted each other…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice trailed off for a moment as he composed his thoughts. She continued to stare at him, holding her breath as she waited for him to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But I now know that we want two completely different things. I want to make a world a better place for future generations by pouring everything I have into my work and my cause. And as much as I may want someone to share my life with… I know that someone isn’t you. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pause, an opening for Amy to speak but there were no words for her to say that would help the situation. When Adrian realized she was going to stay quiet he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It has taken me some time to come to this realization, but I have come to terms with it. I’ve accepted that your heart belongs to another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrian I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chokes on a sob, unable to finish her sentence. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure what to say anyways. Before she arrived at Raines HQ, Amy had promised herself she wasn’t going to cry but it was proving difficult. She was right, this was the hardest part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked her head sharply to glare at him but his face was soft and sincere, just like the Adrian she had always known. There was no malice or hatred in his voice, just general curiosity. Amy didn’t respond, scared of what his reaction might be, but the look on her face was all he needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, he didn’t press further. Amy ran her hands over her face, furiously wiping at the tears that had started to trickle down her cheeks. It was the first time in a long time she had allowed herself to cry. She told herself to be strong and to move on, but this wasn’t helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrian…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was shaking and her bottom lip quivered as she finally collected herself enough to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you think that if you and I had met in another life, things could have been different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was looking directly into his eyes now. The tight line of his lips curled into a frown and a crease in his forehead form as he thought about her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. I think that in any life, any alternate universe or what have you, things would have still ended up this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned but nodded her head and looked away from him. That wasn’t the answer she had hoped for but she knew that it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stood up from the couch then fished around in her purse until she pulled out the card that Adrian had hid in her bag before she had left home. She walked over to his desk and sat it down in front of him. Adrian looked at the card and pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I didn’t need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight smirk on her lips and Adrian’s laughed, picking up the card and tucking it back into his wallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was just so worried back then. Thank you for returning it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head once then turned around towards her suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a place to stay?” he asked as she made her way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated before reaching for the handle. She had planned to just stay in a hotel, afterall, that was what she was used to now. She turned back around to him and shook her head and he gave her a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, stay in the guest room. It’s the least I could do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy weighed the option in her head before finally agreeing. Her funds had run low and she was honestly ready to welcome the familiarity. Adrian handed her the key and she thanked him before heading out of his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cillian was still at the desk and flinched when he heard the office doors behind him close. He stared at Amy as she made her way to the elevator and pressed the call button. A moment later she stepped inside and turned to face the doors. Holding her hand up, she gave the assistant a brief wave but just before the elevator door closed all the way she raised her middle finger up and smiled as his mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her shower, Amy threw on some of her old clothes that had been left in the guest room. She walked around the open space, reminiscing about all the times she had spent in this room all those years ago. As she stepped into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kamilah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder vampire walked into the room through the open door where Amy was standing, giving the young vampire a small smile. Amy closed the door and quickly reached out and captured Kamilah in a large embrace. Kamilah laughed and returned the hug, patting Amy on the back after a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you back home,” Kamilah commented, making her way into the living area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy followed behind as the pair settled on the couch. They quickly began to catch up, talking about the places that Amy had travelled and the new things she experienced, leaving out a few details from the beginning of her trip. They talked about Kamilah’s progress in her garden and the new things happening in New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was nice. Amy missed this. As much as she had enjoyed her time out there venturing, she missed being around people she knew and cared about. She missed her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you back for good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy thought about the question that Kamilah had asked. New York had always been her home once she had moved out of her parents place. It felt so good to be back but something at the back of her head was gnawing at her, something she didn’t want to put too much thought into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’ll stay for a while,” she finally replied with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later Kamilah and Amy said their goodbyes, leaving Amy alone in the apartment. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Jax, letting him know she was back. He replied quickly and they arranged a time to see each other the following evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was making her feel pretty nostalgic so she opened the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Memories </span>
  </em>
  <span>app on her phone to look back at her old posts and photos from the past few years. As she scrolled through the feed her heart stopped as she came across several pictures that were taken exactly one year prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several pictures of Krom and Garrus smiling at the camera inside a dimly lit bar. Then there were a couple selfies of Ivy and herself, holding up bubbling drinks to their lips. Then there was a single photo that she had never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of Gaius and herself sitting at the bar, their shoulders brushed against each other. Gaius’s mouth was curled into an amused smile while Amy’s head was tilted back in a fit of laughter. From the angle it was obvious that Ivy had taken her phone and snapped the picture without them even realizing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy remembered the moment as if it had been just yesterday. Gaius was preparing to head out to patrol that evening but she had convinced him to stay for just one drink - which turned into two, then three - and he was telling her a story about his run-in with a local witch coven. The story was meant to be a serious one but every time Gaius had said the word “hag” it made Amy laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled down at her phone, eyes roaming over the screen, committing every detail of the photo to her memory. However, after a moment the reminder of why she was no longer there crept into her mind. She closed out of the app and quickly sat the phone down onto the bedside table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not today Amy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was finally starting to make its appearance over the New York skyline. Amy ensured all the curtains were drawn before she climbed into the bed. She tossed and turned, trying to will her mind to sleep, but she was feeling restless. Maybe it was because she was back home or maybe the photo on her phone brought up too many memories she had spent the past year trying to repress?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, but the minute they fell shut, the memory of what happened her final night in New Orleans played like a movie in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy crumbled to the floor landing hard on her knees, staring at the unconscious figure that was slumped over the bed. Her body aching from using her raw power. She leaned over, placing her head in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. What had she done?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Using every ounce of remaining energy she had, Amy stood up from the floor, never breaking her gaze from the man lying motionless. As she took a step forward, the realization of what had just transpired came back to her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He called you - us - a mistake.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally she turned her back away from him. Quickly throwing his shirt she was wearing off her body, Amy made her way to her suitcase. She gathered all her clothing and other belongings and tossed them inside then got dressed in her own clothes. After doing an entire sweep of the small apartment she finally had all her items packed up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy finally brought herself to walk over to him. His back rested sideways on the bed while his legs hung over the edge. His eyes were closed, mouth parted slightly and chest slowly rising and falling.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She reached her hand down towards him and gently ran the back of her knuckles across his cheek before taking a strand of his hair and brushing it out of his face. She felt the familiar sting of tears invading her eyes and quickly wiped them away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everything hurt.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This was goodbye. She thought she was used to saying those words. She had said it so many times over the past few years. But this time was different. It hurt almost as much as saying goodbye to Lily. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Almost.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When she finally pulled herself away from him, Amy walked out of his room and through the living room. She grabbed Ivy’s backpack from the floor where it was left last night. Taking one more look around the small apartment and a single glance to the bedroom, Amy walked out the door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Downstairs in </b>
  <b>
    <em>The Graveyard Shift </em>
  </b>
  <b>Amy walked over to the bar where Garrus and Krom were talking. After a brief conversation she hugged them both goodbye and handed Garrus the backpack, asking him to give it back to Ivy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After a few more exchanges of hugs, Amy was out the door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and instantly felt the heat of tears on her cheeks which she wiped away. How many nights would she have to relive that night? Why couldn’t she escape it? Why couldn’t she move on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I miss him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy sat up in the bed with a huff then grabbed her phone. She opened the app from before with the full intent of deleting that photo, removing another painful memory in hopes to help her move on. Her thumb hovered over the button but the more that she stared at the photo, the more her heart ached. Not with pain or sorrow, but with longing and regret. The regret of leaving him, even after what he had said and done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved her thumb away from the button, leaving the photo up on her phone as she laid back down on the bed. She kept her eyes focused on the photo, focused on his eyes, his lips, his hair. She focused on the good that this photo held, blocking out the bad and ugly. She allowed her eyes to droop as the phone slowly slipped from her grasp, falling on the bed beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she closed her eyes fully, the image was burned behind her eyelids. She didn’t try to suppress the memory anymore. This time, she embraced it and let it comfort her. When she finally succumbed to sleep she did so with a smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy fills in her friends on what she’s been doing the past year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrian, Kamilah, Jax and Amy sat at a table inside the restaurant on top of Raines HQ. Having been one week since Amy’s arrival back to New York Adrian insisted the group get together to celebrate their friend’s homecoming. Though Kamilah, Jax and Amy didn’t need all the extra fanfare that came with the celebration, they all looked forward to being, mostly, together again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A toast, to Amy,” Adrian announced, raising his wine glass up over the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other three vampires followed suit, lifting their own beverages and clinking the glasses together. They all took their drink as the waiter walked over to take their orders. Once everyone's orders had been placed, the group started to chat about their week and future plans for the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, have you found a place to stay, yet?” Jax asked before taking a bite of bread.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually I found a studio apartment not far from here. I get the keys on Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful,” Kamilah commented, a cool smile parting her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you are alway welcomed here, Amy. The guest room is all yours if you would like.” Adrian added, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy had already felt like a burden for just staying in Adrian’s spare room this past week. She was still chasing that small part of independence that came with her travels, though she wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t lonely. Before she had a chance to reply, Kamilah chimed in, responding to Adrian for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrian, please, let her have this. No one wants to stay in that oversized jail cell you call a guest room anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah shot Amy a quick wink as Jax snorted, trying to hold in a laugh and Adrian pursed his lips. Before anyone else has a chance to speak up the waiter stopped by and dropped off the appetizers. The table went silent for a few minutes as everyone helped themselves to the delectable meat, cheese and cracker tray that spread out before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Amy, where was your favorite place you went?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax asked the question in between bites of gouda and soppressata from the charcuterie board. Visions of cool nights spent walking through the French Quarter flooded her mind. The taste of cajun spices and rain soaked kisses dance on her tongue and Amy mentally shook her head, trying to clear the memories away. Instead she blurted out the first place that came to mind after her head was less foggy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Australia! Sydney, Australia to be exact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy answered Jax’s question, both of them completely ignoring the way Adrian and Kamilah’s eyes grew wide at her admission. The two elder vampires exchanged a worried look then both glanced at Amy, keeping their faces free of expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice, Amy. When were you there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy felt the slightest bit of heat creep up her neck and cheeks. Of all places she could have said, she had to say the one she was even more scared to admit that New Orleans. She cleared her throat and then grabbed her glass of water to take a sip before turning to them to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, like eight or nine months ago. It was really pretty but hot. I had always wanted to see the Sydney Opera House. I got to stand on the steps and everything, it was beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax smiled and continued to ask her more about Sydney and other places she had been. Adrian and Kamilah glanced back at each other again with a knowing look but didn’t ask anymore questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later their entrees arrived and the table went silent again as they worked on their food. Amy twirled pasta around her fork and smiled as the warm sauce and noodles slid down her throat. The food here was always heavenly and for a moment she forgot all about her past. But it was just a moment, and soon plates were cleared and nothing stopped them from asking her more questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me guys,” Jax stated, standing up from the table. “I’ve got to head back and check on the clan. Glad to have you back, Amy. I’ll see you all later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax tipped his chin then took his leave from the table, leaving Adrian, Kamilah and Amy alone. The three friends looked around at each other and Amy gave them a small, shy smile. However she was met with almost cold stares from the other two which quickly made her eyes grow wide with dread.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian was the first to speak, clearing his throat and breaking the tense silence that surrounded them. His face changed to one of care and when he spoke, the tone of soft and kind, just as he always was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, can you tell us more about your time in Australia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy tried to control her emotions but her face gave it all away. Kamilah furrowed her brows and stared at her friend, giving her an open to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh… Well like I said I went to the Opera House and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we know that,” Kamilah snapped, though the words didn’t sound particularly hurtful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian cleared his throat again, bringing both women’s attention to him. Amy tried to retreat further back in her seat, wanting nothing more than to escape this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They know, don’t they? They both know what happened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy… Talk to us. Tell us what happened at the hotel in Sydney.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding heavily against her ribcage. This wasn’t happening. She refused to believe that all her hard work at suppressing and controlling was going to be blown away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy gripped the arms of the chair, knuckles turning white, and closed her eyes. She tried to retreat back into her mind palace, her final chance at an escape. But before she could fully let go, she felt a warm and comforting hand rest on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she opened her eyes, she saw Kamilah leaning over, hand pressed firming on Amy’s shoulder and eyes full of compassion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Amy, we’re here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy steadied her breath as Adrian reached across the table to hand her a glass of water. Here were two of her dearest companions trying their hardest to comfort her even though she was being distant and almost unruly. For months she only had herself to rely on and it was almost unbearable. She was grateful for them, truly and honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Amy felt like she had a better control over herself, she gave the two a weak smile and nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but not here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian and Kamilah nodded their heads and together the group stood up and made their way down to Adrian’s office. Amy glared at the young assistant who sat just outside of the double doors as he ducked his head down and stared at his computer screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were behind closed doors, Adrian took a seat behind his desk and Kamilah leaned against the wood. They motioned for Amy to take a seat on the couch across from them. She obliged, though she could feel the uneasy tension lingering in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then...” Adrian spoke, leaning forward to rest his arms on the desk.”...Talk to us, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy inhaled deeply, nodded her head then let out a shaky exhale. As much as she didn’t want to bother anyone with her problems, she knew she needed the help. She closed her eyes and began to recount her time in Australia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy sat on one of the barstools in the lobby bar of the hotel. The cucumber martini in her hand helped to cool her body which was still warm from the Australian heat outside, even though the sun had long set below the horizon. There were only a few people still in the bar this late at night.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She kept glancing at her phone, looking for a call that would never come. It had been three months since she left her life behind but she had to forget and move on.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy was lost in her drink, staring at the phone’s screen and didn’t immediately notice the man that had pulled up and sat beside her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hi Gorgeous.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His accent brought her out of her trance and she finally noticed she was no longer alone. The man was a few years older than her - well, maybe in appearance - and wore a tan suit with a few of the top buttons undone. His blonde hair was slicked back and the stubble on his chin looked only a few days old. He held a brown, leather briefcase which he promptly sat on the floor next to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy eyed the man, rolled her eyes then turned back to her drink without another word. The man frowned for a moment before speaking again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be a creep. You really are gorgeous though. Can I get your next round?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She glanced back over to him, taking in his regretful demeanor and the worry in his eyes. A small smirk crept on her lips as she stared at him. He seemed harmless enough, she thought. Maybe the heat from outside was actually getting to her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Name’s Randy,” he stated, holding his hand out in greeting.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She looked down at his hand then back to his face before reaching out and giving it a firm but polite shake.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Amy,” she replied coolly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Over the next hour or so the pair sat and chatted as the bar around them emptied. Randy explained that he was here in town on business, a three day convention for his biomed company. Amy lied and told him how she was just on vacation from the states and enjoying her time sightseeing. She tried to keep the conversation light and simple, obviously not wanting to dive into her past with a complete stranger.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A while later the bartender finally walked up to them and announced ‘last call.’ She took another peek at her phone. It was almost three in the morning and she had no missed calls or messages.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, Randy, it was nice to meet you. Thank you for the drink and company.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As she went to stand she felt a hand wrap around her wrist tightly. She turned abruptly to face him, a crude smile forming over his lips.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Just because we can’t stay here doesn’t mean we have to go our separate ways.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She gently twisted her wrist and Randy took the hint, letting go of her arm much to Amy’s relief. She shook her head to him then grabbed her purse and quickly turned around and walked out of the bar. She took large steps towards the elevator and away from the man, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was someone just walking out of the elevator who held it open for her so she could step inside. She pressed the button for her floor and let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The door was just about to close when there was a </b>
  <b>
    <em>thud </em>
  </b>
  <b>as something stopped the door and then a </b>
  <b>
    <em>ding </em>
  </b>
  <b>as it slid back open. Amy’s eyes snapped open to see Randy pulling his briefcase away from the door and stepping inside.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The haunting smile from early was still on his lips as he eyed her. He pressed a button for his floor and a second later the doors closed, leaving her alone with him in the small space.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>God he’s like Lester… But worse.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy moved as close to the wall opposite of him as possible. He stayed just in front of the doors, his back to her as he whistled, watching the numbers of the elevator screen go higher. She looked at the highlighted buttons and could see that the floor he selected was after hers, meaning she would get out first.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You know, Amy…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He started to speak, breaking her attention from the numbers back to him. His back was still facing her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...I forgot to mention that I may already know who and what you are. You’re one of those vampire scums I saw on the television giving a press conference.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy’s eyes grew wide in horror as he spoke. Randy moved the briefcase in front of him so Amy couldn’t see what he was doing. She heard him open the latches and pull something out. A second later he turned around to face her, a large, wooden stake in his hands.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ve been waiting to do this all night.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The briefcase dropped to the floor as he lunged towards her. His face was etched with malice, anger and pure disgust. She let out a blood curdling scream as she waited for the impact</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It never came. Instead, Randy stood motionless, the hand with the stake frozen in air in front of her. His face was contorted and filled with pain and fear.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What the…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He began to speak but then stopped as he saw the glare of red in her eyes. To both of their horror, they heard a loud </b>
  <b>
    <em>crack </em>
  </b>
  <b>as the bones in hands snapped and crumbled, causing him to release the stake.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Then something else snapped, something inside Amy. She smiled as he screamed, her fangs poking at her bottom lip. She relished in his pain and agony. Thrived on it. But there was only one problem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was being too loud.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A moment later Randy doubled over in pain as Amy twisted his mind and body, shutting him up and leaving his writhing on the ground. She bent down, picking up the wooden stake and with one clench of her first, pulverized it to dust in her hand. She stood over him, staring down at his wriggling body and laughed.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The sound of the elevator’s </b>
  <b>
    <em>ding </em>
  </b>
  <b>finally broke her out of her trance. Her eyes changed back to their familiar color and her fangs receded. Her head was pounding in pain and her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the man crying on the floor. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she realized what she had done.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>What had she done?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy ducked out of the elevator, thankful that no one was around to see what had happened. She ran to her room, opened the door then quickly grabbed all her belongings, stuffing them in her suitcase.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A few minutes later she left the room, choosing to take the stairs this time and made her wait out of the hotel lobby and into a taxi to take her to the airport and on to another continent.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Amy was finished speaking a deafening hush fell over the room. Adrian looked away from her, his lips slightly parted and his gaze focusing on the corner of his desk. Kamilah continued to stare at Amy, crossing her arms along her chest, her face bearing no hints of what she might be thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah and Adrian had heard all about the strange occurrences happening over the globe. The victims complained of unimaginable pain but couldn’t remember the exact details and who the perpetrator was. All they could remember were red, glowing eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t all thought, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian finally spoke and Amy started to breathe heavier. Her mouth and throat grew dry at the realization that they already knew all about her “adventure” away from New York.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there were more times… I thought that I could control it but after awhile I would just snap and forget where I was. When I came to, there was always someone laying on the floor or sagging against a wall and they were in pain and I would flee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But no one died,” Kamilah added, an attempt to make Amy feel slightly better which didn’t really help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no one died. But I still hurt people. I never had this problem before but soon after what happened in New Orleans it’s like I couldn’t control it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another moment of silence and then Adrian looked up to Amy, a determined yet fearful look in his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened in New Orleans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s mouth flew open but she quickly cupped her hand over it. In her frazzled state she didn’t even realize she had said it. The two older vampires stared her down and for a moment she could feel the wetness build in her eyes before she closed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah and Adrian looked at each other, the pair exchanging worrying looks before focusing back on Amy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t help you if you don’t talk to us. You’re lucky that things didn’t escalate worse but until we know everything that happened, we can’t do anything to fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated this feeling. She hated that they were talking to her like she was a child. What if she didn’t want their help? She could control this herself. She had been doing so for the past few weeks without incident. She was getting better and didn’t need them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And beside, the man in Madrid deserved it for trying to steal her purse. The woman who cut in front of her at the coffee shop in Milan had been asking for it. The young teen on the streets of Edinburgh might not have made a move right away, but she wasn’t going to stand around until he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, what’s wrong. Your eyes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Kamilah’s words, Amy broke from her trance and blinked several times, allowing her eyes to go back to normal. She looked over to the other vampires in the room who were now standing only a couple feet in front of her. As she realized what she had almost done she broke down in tears, cradling her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian tried to leap forward to comfort her but Kamilah grabbed his shoulder to stop him and shook her head. He nodded in response and took a step back to allow Kamilah to step by her side. Kamilah wrapped her arms around her friend, rubbing her hand along her back in slow, soothing motions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh, it’s okay, Amy. We will do anything and everything to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy continued to sob uncontrollably as her friend tried to comfort her. What had she almost done? This was Adrian and Kamilah, for Godsakes! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what's wrong with me,” Amy eventually choked out between tears and gasps for air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here for you, Amy,” Adrian replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tentatively took a step forward, putting his hand on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. Amy looked up to him then over to  Kamilah who was now sitting next to her with her arms by her side. She nodded at the two of them before inhaling a big breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time for them to know the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Losing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy tries to adjust her life back in New York while Adrian and Kamilah try to help her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been at least five minutes since Amy finished recounting her time with Gaius in New Orleans. Adrian’s office was quiet the moment Amy had finished speaking while Adrian and Kamilah tried to wrap their minds around everything their friend had just told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you two just got into a fight and your powers just took control?” Kamilah asks, finally breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head to the eldest vampire but didn't say more. Amy had skipped over Gaius and her intimacy entirely, not wanting to relive those times and certainly not wanting to hear what Adrian or Kamilah might say. Amy made it appear that her time with Gaius was just friendly and nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Adrian started, his eyes not quite looking at Amy’s face. “What exactly was the fight about? Maybe it could help us figure out what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy looked down at her hands that were fidgeting slightly on her lap. Taking a deep breath she looked back up to her friends who were patiently waiting for her answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t remember. That night was such a blur that I can’t even remember what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A lie - because the truth hurt worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian and Kamilah just nodded their heads. They wanted to press further but they could see the pain in her eyes. They both knew there was more, but right now they just needed to focus on moving forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe being around </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>stirred some of this up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy could hear the bitterness in Adrian’s voice. Kamilah shot him a look but eventually she grimaced and nodded her head in agreeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might be right, Adrian,” Kamilah agreed, looking back over to Amy who practically shrank back on the couch. “Amy, why didn’t you leave there immediately? You know how dangerous he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Adrian’s turn to shoot Kamilah a look. Adrian knew all about Amy’s time with Gaius back on the boat over eight years ago. He had kept her secret from their friends. Though he knew Amy was honest when she said nothing happened between them, he knew that something was there. Something hiding underneath the surface. Something that neither vampire would ever admit aloud but Adrian wasn’t a fool. For years Adrian had hoped that he would be enough for her but in reality he knew that would never be the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t dangerous…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s voice was a meek whisper as she spoke, secretly hoping that Adrian and Kamilah wouldn’t hear her, but at the same time hoping the entire world would hear and understand. The elder vampires looked back to her, their faces a combination of surprise and displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a minute, I’m going to get a coffee,” Kamilah stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed herself away from Adrian’s desk and made her way out of his office without so much as an offer to anyone else. Once she was gone, the air in the room grew thick. Adrian just stared at her face as she tries desperately to ignore him, thinking of anywhere else she would rather be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian clears his throat, drawing her attention back to him, much to her dismay. However, his face is soft and almost comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You care for him, Amy. I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy didn’t respond, keeping her gaze on his eyes and thinking back to the night when she first arrived back to New York. Remembering the words that Adrian told her as they sat alone in his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The heart wants what it wants.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a shaky breath before nodding her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet, almost a whisper, but for the first time she felt relief. She felt all the things she’s been bottling inside release as she admits how she truly feels. And for a moment, she forgets about all the pain she’s caused to those people across the globe. She forgets about her powers and how she loses control. She forgets for just a moment until she hears the clicking of heels and the door to Adrian’s office opening back up as Kamilah walks back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah looks at both Amy and Adrian, noticing the look on both of their faces. A look that she can’t kind decipher so instead she shrugged it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Adrian says as he stands up from his desk. “I think we can pick this up tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head, wanting nothing more than to get out of that room and back to the guest room below so she can be alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright guy, thank you for dinner and for everything else,” Amy says, getting up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gives Adrian and Kamilah a quick wave before walking out the office door. As soon as the door shuts behind her, Kamilah turns to look over at her dear friend, noting the melancholy look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened while I was away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian doesn’t look back to her, instead he stares at the closed door of his office where Amy had just walked out of. He takes in a sharp breath before curling his lips into a faint yet sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what we have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Amy walked through the door of the guest room in Raines HQ she felt her entire body sag with exhaustion. Her conversation with Adrian and Kamilah had been taxing to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way to the bed, kicking off her shoes and pulling her clothes off in the process. The moment her body slid under the covers she let out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, unlocked it and quickly went to her photos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This had been her routine every night since her first night back in New York. She would get comfortable in bed and stare at the photo of Gaius and her. Thinking back to that night and almost every other night before their big fight. This is what made her happy. This is what helped her sleep easy again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time was no different. She stared at the photo and within several minutes she was fast asleep, the phone still clutched in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~Three Weeks Later~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how was your vacation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy asked the question as Kamilah and her walked amongst the many rows of flowers and foliage inside Kamilah’s little green house. The small space had come a long way from when Amy was last here. It was a nice escape from everything that was going on around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t exactly call it a vacation, more of a business trip, but it was fine, nonetheless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah stopped to prune one of the rose bushes as she responded to Amy. Using a pair of garden shears, she delicately cut off dead twigs and leaves, leaving only thriving blooms and greenery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Business?” Amy replied, picking up a small spray bottle filled with water and leaning over to spray the leaves of one of the larger plants in the space. “I thought you didn’t have to worry about your company anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was more of a personal business trip,” Kamilah replied coolly, her attention still on the bush in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head but didn’t press further, instead changing the subject entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re going to Adrian’s office after this, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Jax is meeting us there, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to make small talk as they finished up inside Kamilah’s nursery. An hour later they arrived at Raines HQ and made their way up the elevator to his office. As the elevator doors slide open, Adrian’s assistant speaks out in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Evening Ms. Sayeed and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts himself off as his eyes land on Amy. He visibly swallows before finding his voice again to greet her, as well. Amy gives him a curt nod as Kamilah and herself walk past his desk and knock on Adrian’s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah and Amy walk through the doors where Adrian and Jax are already seated inside. Amy takes a seat on the couch next to Jax as Kamilah leans against the wall just behind Adrian’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you could both make it. Jax and I were-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian’s sentence is cut off as there is a knock on the door. The group looks around at each other as Adrian gets up to answer the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Raines.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cillian stood outside the door and leaned in to whisper something in his boss’s ear. Adrian’s brow furrows then nodded his head to his assistant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cillian, let me know if anything changes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cillians eyes wander to Amy’s before he quickly glances away. Adrian dismisses his young assistant and then closes the office door once he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his deal?” Amy grumbles, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax chuckled and Kamilah rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the question. Instead she looks to Adrian who has now sat back down at his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Kamilah asks him, as if she already knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian frowns but doesn’t say another word. He looks up to Kamilah who simply nods then turns her attention back to Amy and Jax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, going to fill the rest of us in?” Amy huffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy is so shocked by the bluntness of Adrian’s reply that she can’t even think of a rebuttal. Adrian laces his fingers together and places his hands on top of the desk, ignoring the interaction entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, how have you been feeling? Any strange urges or weaknesses?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still rendered speechless, Amy is only able to shake her head to his question. Adrian nods his head thoughtfully to her and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, then. Please let us know if anything changes. Now, on to the next order of business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group continues to talk over the next few hours. They bring up different topics such as the clanless and rogue vampires, new ordinances to implement and various foreign policies. The time drags on until the group has finished speaking about all the topics on the docket for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think that about wraps it up,” Adrian says, getting to his feet and stretching his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good chat. I’m ready to head out,” Jax replies, standing up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, as always, please keep us updated. We’ll see you all again next week,” Adrian comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah says her goodbyes and promptly walks out the door before everyone else. Amy gets to her feet and says goodbye to Adrian before turning to Jax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to walk with me?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax eyes her as the corner of his mouth twitches into a sly smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, too scared to walk alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy rolls her eyes and elbows his ribs, causing him to let out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof </span>
  </em>
  <span>and laugh. They wave to Adrian as they walk out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the pair walk out of Adrian’s office, Amy eyes Cillian at the desk. Thinking back to the paper he handed Adrian earlier in the evening, Amy walks to the desk. The assistant’s eyes widen then he ducks his head down behind his screen, a failed attempt to hide from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Cillian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to ignore her but then she reaches around the desk to wave a hand in front of his face. He jumps but then looks up to her and scowls. Amy gives him an over-the-top smile before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that all about earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, well- Um-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stutters as he tries to speak, clearly nervous about being around the young vampire. Amy waits patiently, though she wishes he would just spit it out. Cillian stops speaking and takes a deep breath before trying again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can’t tell you. Mr. Raines swore me to secrecy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmm, so he is keeping a secret from me. Interesting…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cillians eyes grow wide at the realization of what he just gave away. He attempts to open his mouth again but all that comes out are sputters and noise. Unable to listen to him any further, Amy holds her hand up to him, shushing him instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I don’t need to hear anything else. Have a good night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy turns around to a smiling Jax. The pair step into the waiting elevator and as soon as the door slides close they burst into hearty laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, you’re a monster. That poor kid looks like he’s gonna piss his pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continue to laugh as Amy wipes a tear from her eye. She has to grip the handrail just to steady herself. A few minutes later the doors opened back up and the pair stepped out into the Raines HQ lobby then shortly out the door onto the New York Streets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy and Jax walk in a comfortable silence along the crowded streets. It was barely 2:00 AM and somehow there were as many people walking around as would normally be during the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of walking, Amy halts in her tracks as she realizes what building they are standing outside of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Amy?” Jax asks as he stands beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.” Amy replies as she reads the sign on the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Lily Spencer Youth Center</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stares at the building, a mix of emotions - pain, guilt, fear, sorrow - building inside her. She feels Jax place a hand on her shoulder and she reaches up to grab it. Letting out a sigh, Amy turns to face him. His face is one laced with sadness yet understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could we?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax nods, knowing the full question before she even needs to elaborate. The pair starts to walk again where they eventually find themselves in Central Park, standing at the mouth of a long and deep staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels as though all the air in the world has been sucked out as Jax and Amy make their way to the bottom of the steps and into the vampire temple. Nothing has changed over the years, maybe except for the amount of dust that clings to every surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the pair walk around the almost forgotten temple, memories of what used to be flood Amy’s mind. There were no happy times while she was in this space and this time would not be a happy one, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy walks up to the altar where Lily’s urn rests, a sense of dread and grief washing over her. She reaches her hand out and gently touches the urn, wiping away dust and grime that has settled on it over the years. The choker - Lily’s choker - still rests in the same place that Amy sat it all those years ago, though the plastic has all but deteriorated over the years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears flowed freely from her eyes as Amy sank down to her knees, a stark reminder of the last time she was here and the pain she felt. Running her hand over the sizable dent in the ground that lays in front of her, she feels her chest heave and an audible sob released from her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her Jax clears his throat, a subtle signal that maybe they should leave. He’s anxious, something about being in that place makes him uneasy. But Amy isn’t ready to say goodbye. Not ready to go back out into the world and face whatever is out there or worse, face herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have done more. I should have tried harder. It should be me trapped down here in this godforsaken tomb, not her!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax’s voice is quiet and tender, sensing the uneasiness in air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why don’t we get-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can feel it. The world around her has stopped. The only sound is that of her blood pumping through her veins and a quiet choking sound from the man who she brought down here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes - dark and red - glaze over Jax who is hunched over on the floor. One of his hands at his throat in an attempt to pry off whatever may be choking him, but of course there is nothing there. Amy looms over him, almost hovering, as she stares down at the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t understand. No one understands. No one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy… Please...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In one finally attempt, Jax uses the last of his breath to reason with her. To calm her down. But it’s too late, Amy knows that he is just going to hurt her like everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watches as his eyes blow wide, staring at her direction. This is it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until she feels it. Familiarity. Warmth. Fire on her shoulders. Jerking her backwards and breaking her concentration. She’s pulled away from all the troubling thoughts and a second later she’s back. Her head pounds and her eyes burn with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax lays on his hands and knees, but he’s coughing and breathing. He’s fine, albeit scared and slightly angry, but he’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy trembles as the reality of what just happened, what she almost just did, hits her like a freight train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax!” she cries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She attempts to run to him but then she feels it, the fire that burned her skin. Not actual fire, but it honestly could be. She feels the hands that held her back, the hands that brought her back to herself, leave her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns away from Jax and comes face to face with the person that broke the spell and overrode her powers. Her knees buckle at the sight and her body crumbles to the ground. But he’s there, catching her in his arms and cradles her so she doesn’t fall all the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy looks up into his eyes - eyes of pale blue oceans. Eyes that could drown even the most skilled of olympic swimmers. Two pools of hope and sadness as they stared back into hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice is a whisper as she calls his name. It’s the last thing she can say before her body goes limp in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Good Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’s back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah’s voices roared through the vampire temple as Adrian and she made their way down the stairs. The sight before them was almost unfathomable and Kamilah instinctively pulled out a pair of daggers hidden from God knows where. She rounded up on Gaius who was still clutching an almost lifeless Amy in his hands, and angled the daggers towards his neck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here for barely a day and already you’re making a mess,” Adrian spoke, the anger in his voice echoing off the temple walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian hurried over to Gaius and Amy and knelt down beside them. The grip that Gaius had on her tightened gently as Adrian checked to make sure she was breathing. Adrian’s eyes fell from Amy up to Gaius’s then he quickly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine. It’s a good thing I got here when I did.” Gaius said, his tone cool trying to mask the fear he truly felt from witnessing what just transpired in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good thing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What the hell happened? What did you do to her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah was furious, refusing to hold anything back. Her daggers almost trembled in her grasp as she stood over Gaius. Her glare burned into his skin causing him to look away from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius opened his mouth, trying to find the right words to say but his throat grew dry and was at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian, Kamilah and Gaius turned their attention to the other person in the temple with them. Jax sat on the ground, his back against a broken pillar and his sword resting on the ground next to him. The group had forgotten all about him even though he had been the one to text Adrian where they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax looked at Adrian and Kamilah before staring daggers at Gaius. He took in a sharp breath before letting out a few haggard coughs then speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I hate siding with that…” Jax just waved his arms in Gaius’s direction. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good thing he got here when he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stood up and went over to Jax, helping him to his feet and picking up his sword. Jax recounted what happened in the temple before they all showed up, going into detail about the uneasy feeling before Amy started to control him and then how Gaius showed up and pulled her back into her senses before she passed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Jax was finished speaking the three friends looked back down at Gaius and Amy sitting on the ground. Adrian took note of the absentminded circles Gaius’s thumb was tracing on her arm and then averted his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems we owe you a thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian’s voice was stern and not altogether very grateful. Gaius tipped his chin to him then gently lifted Amy and himself up off the ground, cradling her closer to his chest once they were up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah eyed the unconscious woman in his arms then the man she once loved all those years ago. She sheathed the daggers then cleared her throat before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, let’s get her back to the office and somewhere safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded their heads and together they made their way out of the vampire temple and into the park. The sun was almost upon them as they made their way across Raines HQ and in the elevator up to the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Gaius carried Amy over to the bed, laying her down gently before removing her shoes and placing the blanket over her body. It was almost comical the amount of times they had been in this exact position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian, Kamilah and Jax stood in the living room area, watching how the former Vampire King tended to their friend. Adrian cleared his throat, causing Gaius to look back over to his progeny and sigh. He stole one last glance down at the woman in bed then made his way over to the three other vampires in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should let her rest. Come, to my office.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three friends made their way to the door. Gaius hesitated for a moment, looking over his shoulder then followed behind them and out the door. A moment later the four of them were sitting in Adrian’s office where the air was almost so thick you couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax knitted his brows then cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, can one of you tell me why the fuck he’s here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~Two Days Prior~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius trudged through the mud and dampness that was the Louisiana bayou, hot on the trail of some swamp monsters that threatened a small, neighboring town. The humidity and stench around him was almost unbearable but he had a job to do. A purpose.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>One hand pulsed with blue fire as the other gripped the hilt of a small dagger, ready to attack.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had already taken down three of the foul beasts before the final two started to run away across the murky water. But he wasn’t going to let them get far. They needed to be ridded of this world.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There it was, one of the monsters was visible in his sights, only a few feet away. He balanced the blade in his hand and with trained skill and precision he hefted it across the swamp where it lodged itself directly into the back of the monster.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The swamp monster let out a blood curdling scream as it dropped down to its knees. Gaius was quick to catch up, grabbing the dagger from the beast's writhing form before taking the blade and swiping it across its neck. Once the monster was resolved of it’s head, Gaius turned back to the swamp, barely making out a moving figure in the distance.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He gave chase again, gracefully jumping over large puddles and onto sturdy logs and rocks until the final beast was in his view. The creature was no match for the old vampire’s speed and agility. It was almost too easy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius jumped from the log he was perched upon and pounced on the swamp monster, eliciting a scream from the being before Gaius silenced it with his blue flames. All that remained was the horrible smell of rotten flesh and a husk of a corpse left to rot in the waters.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once the deed was done, Gaius sheathed the dagger in his boot and snuffed out the flame in his hand. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before turning around to exit the swamp as the moon hung high in the sky.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This was his routine, all he did was fight then sleep, but the sleep only came on the good days if he was lucky. Some days he tossed and turned on his bed, staring at the wall or the ceiling, trying to erase the images of her in his head. Most days, when he closed his eyes, all he could picture was the hurt on her face as she stood in the center of his bedroom, hand held up to the sky before everything ceased to exist.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But he needed to get those thoughts out of his head. She was gone and nothing he did was going to bring her back to him. He just needed to continue on his journey and forget about her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Almost an hour after leaving the swamp, Gaius found himself walking back into </b>
  <b>
    <em>The Graveyard Shift </em>
  </b>
  <b>to head up to his apartment. As he walked past the bar he heard a familiar voice call out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello, Gaius.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her back was facing him, a glass of merlot swirling around in her hand. He stared at his former queen, his face unfazed at her sudden appearance in the bar.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Kamilah.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His voice was calm and impassive. Without turning to him, Kamilah patted her hand on the seat next to her. She could feel his annoyance through the air, but he begrudgingly sat down, keeping his face forward to the bar.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Has it been another century already?” he joked, though he did not laugh or smile.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She huffed in annoyance and took a drink from her glasses, ignoring his question. Gaius called out to the bartender and asked for a drink. A moment later a tumbler of scotch sat down in front of him. He took a sip then opened his mouth to speak again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What are you doing here?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kamilah took another sip of the wine in her hand, swirling it again before setting the glass down. She rested her elbows on the bartop, still keeping her face looking forward until she was ready to answer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s Amy.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius visibly flinched at the sound of her name. It had been many, many months since someone had spoken her name to him. Ivy, Krom and Garrus knew better than to bring her up when he was around.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kamilah finally turned in her seat to face him. The stark contrast of the light on his features made the guilt on his face show more clearly. He didn’t want to look at her. He didn’t want to talk about Amy. He didn’t want to be in the situation he was in right now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He shook his head and cooled his features then took another drink from his glass. A silence fell between them for only a moment before Kamilah spoke again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Why was she here, Gaius? What happened between you two?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kamilah already knew most of the answers, but this was personal. She needed to hear it from him. Needed to know the truth so she could put her mind to rest.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius finally broke his gaze away from behind the bar to stare at her. His blood boiled beneath his skin. He didn’t have to sit here and be interrogated by her. He didn’t have to answer questions or hear any lecture that would come from his answers.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t know, Kamilah. Why don’t you ask her?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Because I’m asking you. Why, of all places, did she come to you as soon as she left home?’</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius considered the question thoughtfully. He had wondered many times the same thing. Why did she find him? How did she find him?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I honestly do not know. She was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her when she got here.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“And why didn’t she leave as soon as she saw you? As soon as she knew that her murderer was here? Why did she stay so long?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius flinched at her words and looked away, but Kamilah saw the look in his eyes and the way his body tensed. That was all the answer she needed.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah,” Kamilah remarked. “It’s love, then.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His pupils blew wide at the accusation and whipped his head back to her. His mouth opening several times before he was able to stutter out his next words.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply but I don’t-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I know when you’re in love, Gaius,” she interjected, keeping her voice cool but firm. “I’ve seen it. Lived through it. Felt it. And I see it again, but for her.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His mouth stayed agape as he stared at his former queen. All words escaped him and he was, for once in his long and miserable life, speechless. Though it did not matter because Kamilah was not done.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I can still remember the way you looked at each other after she freed your mind back in Japan. I can still feel the air when we were on the island and the spark you two created just from being in the others presence. And I’m fully aware of the private moments you shared on the boat back-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Enough!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius raised his voice, cutting Kamilah off and causing a few stares from other patrons at the bar. He released the tight grip he had on his drink and ran his hands over his face.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kamilah grabbed her glass and took another sip as she waited for him to gather his emotions and calm down. After a few minutes Gaius could feel his anger disappearing enough for him to speak again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Why are you here, Kamilah?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She eyed him, pausing to think over his question and to choose her next words carefully.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Amy is in trouble.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His breath hitched in his throat and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. So many questions ran through his head. How? What happened? Why was Kamilah here and not out there helping Amy?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What kind of trouble?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kamilah recapped the story that Amy had told her and Adrian shortly after she arrived back. Going into detail of each case they knew of across the world and describing the power she was harnessing and having trouble to control.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once Kamilah was done speaking she finished the remaining wine in her glass, waiting for a response from him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll ask again, Kamilah. Why are you </b>
  <b>
    <em>here?</em>
  </b>
  <b>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m here because Amy needs help. Adrian, Matsuo and I promised her that we would do </b>
  <b>
    <em>anything </em>
  </b>
  <b>and </b>
  <b>
    <em>everything </em>
  </b>
  <b>to help her…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius turned his head and locked his eyes with Kamilah’s. He could see the seriousness burning deep inside as she continued.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...I’m here, because Adrian thinks you might be able to help us. To help Amy.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The realization of why Kamilah was truly here hit him hard. Gaius looked away from her gaze, downing the last of his drink. He heard Kamilah get up from her seat and stand next to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“We leave tomorrow just after dusk. I will send a car to get you.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius continued to stare down at the bar, trying to grasp everything that she had just told him. Was he ready to face her again? Was she ready to see him? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“And if I don’t go?” he asked, his gaze never wavering from the bartop in front of him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She didn’t answer him, instead she turned to leave and took several steps forward.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Kamilah…” he called out, causing her to stop and turn back around. “What do </b>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <b>think?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She arched her brow and looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He spoke again in an attempt to clarify.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You said that Adrian thinks I may be able to help her. What do you think?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His voice held something that she had not heard from him in a long time. She could sense the vulnerability and uneasiness, but there was something else. Something stronger yet almost uncertain.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hope.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I think Adrian is making a mistake…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She paused to watch his face which was devoid of emotion. After staring at him for a moment she continued.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...But I hope you prove me wrong.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She didn’t wait for him to reply, instead turning back to face the exit and walking out of the bar shortly after. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius stood from the bar, throwing down some money to pay for his and Kamilah’s drinks then walked up the steps to his room.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kamilah was seated on Adrian’s jet with a book in her hand and her phone on her lap. She had just finished speaking to the pilot who announced they would be leaving in five minutes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The noise of a door opening and then closing made her quirk her eyebrow but she didn’t look up from the book. She heard footsteps then the sound of a duffle bag hitting the floor then a person sitting in a seat far from her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Took you long enough.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax stared at the other vampires inside Adrian’s office, the clear scowl on his face not going unmissed by everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you planned all this without even telling me? Didn’t even bother to consult me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax paced the room, the hatred and betrayal clear in his voice. Gaius rolled his eyes from the corner of the room he was standing in, several feet from everyone else. His reaction did not go unnoticed and Jax gripped the hilt of his katana as he started to make his way to Gaius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not think that just because you stopped Amy from what she was doing that I won’t gut you right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian quickly darted over and stood between Jax and Gaius, holding his hand up to Jax’s chest and stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, Jax, but this is the exact reason why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax was seething as he stared up at Adrian before taking his hand off his katana and taking a step back. Once he retreated to the other side of the office Adrian let out a sigh then turned around to face Gaius. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked back at his progeny, his face cold and unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then,” Adrian started before turning his back to Gaius and walking to sit down behind his desk. “Can you please enlighten us on why you were out on the streets when you were deliberately told to stay in the building?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian tried to stay calm as he spoke, not wanting to let his emotions and rage get the better of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need I remind you that if I weren’t there that Matsuo would most likely be dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax took a step forward before Kamilah reached her arm out to block him. Gaius rolled his eyes again and looked back to Adrian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked you. Why did you leave and how did you know where they would be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius’s demeanor shifted for a moment before he got a hold of himself and fixed his features. He opened his mouth then paused, trying to think of the right words before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw them leave the building together and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused again, not sure if it was necessary to say anything further. Truly not wanting to give the real reason why he disobeyed the one “rule” that Adrian and Kamilah had given him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Jax spat, the fire and bitterness in his eyes clearly evident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...and I just wanted to make sure she was alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah and Adrian glanced at each other but said nothing. The only sound was a scoff from Jax before he began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was with me you idiot, of course she would be alright. Are you saying that I might have done something to hurt her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax, please, let’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah tried to reason with him but was cut off as Jax continued to berate Gaius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you guys brought him here behind my back. You’re not going to silence me until I’ve added my two cents into this. Does this guy really think that I would cause harm to one of my best friends? What kind of person do-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Gaius exclaimed, his voice bellowing over Jax’s causing him to stop speaking and stare at the elder vampire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with you, Matsuo! I needed to see with my own two eyes that she was alive and well because the last time I saw her-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cut himself off as he choked back real tears. The last thing he needed was to show how weak he was in front of these people. He turned his head and the room went silent. After a few minutes, Gaius had gained control over himself enough to finish speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I broke your rule… It will not happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian was stunned but nodded his head. He turned to look over at Kamilah and Jax who just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Now, let’s get down to business.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Gaius is in New York, will he be able to help Amy control her powers?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Power.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What Amy felt was true power as she stared at Jax’s hunched over body as she took control of him. It was an amazing feeling, really. Being able to do just about anything with only her mind. To have someone at her mercy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mercy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Who really deserved mercy? Jax didn’t. He was trying to take her away from her friend. Amy’s best friend. He wanted to leave and she couldn’t allow that. So instead she snapped and watched fear dance across his face.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fear.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy should be feared. Feared by her friends and family. Feared by everyone. If only they knew what true power she held.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Power.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Amy… Please...”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy watched Jax writhing on the ground in front of her. She was losing control again just like all those times before. She was losing a battle with herself and in that moment she didn’t care. She didn’t care that one of her friends was in pain. She didn’t care that his pain was caused by her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But then there was fire. Not literally fire that could melt flesh, but a fire that still burned her skin and soul as it touched her. A well acquainted fire that instantly brought her back down. Back into reality.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once she was back, Amy stared down at Jax all she could feel was guilt and regret. She caused his pain. She was the monster that made him suffer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Monster.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>At one point in her life if someone had asked her who she thought a monster was, she would list off several names in a heartbeat. Vega. Priya. Rheya. Gaius.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But now… She truly was a monster.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Jax said abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation between Adrian, Kamilah, Jax and Gaius was coming to close. They had spent the last hour working on a plan to help Amy when a shrieking cry rang through the entire Raines HQ building. The four vampires looked at each other for a brief moment before another scream, louder than the first, echoed in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They jolted from their seats and raced out of Adrian’s office and headed for the stairs, the elevator would take too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another shrill cry and soon the group was outside of the guest room. Adrian pulled his key out of his pocket and quickly opened the door. Their hearts were pounding and minds running rampant on what could happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they dashed across the room they could see Amy still in bed, eyes closed but clear tears streaking her face. Jax stood back, a chill running through his veins at the sight of her. He was scared. Scared of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah was the first to make it to her bedside. She grabbed Amy’s hand - ice cold - but when she screamed again Kamilah jerked back. Adrian joined Kamilah but his body wouldn’t allow him to move any closer. His face was full of apprehension and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius stood at the foot of the bed and observed the scene in front of him. He took note of Adrian’s bewilderment and Kamilah’s alarm. But this wasn’t new to him. He understood all too well what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me,” Gaius said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t asking them. Kamilah and Adrian looked at him in disbelief. Kamilah started to shake her head and Adrian opened his mouth in an attempt to protest but Gaius walked to the opposite side of the bed and spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he pleaded, the desperation in his voice clearly evident. “Didn’t we all just agree that I am to try everything in my power to help her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian and Kamilah exchanged grim looks between one another. Adrian closed his eyes and inhaled a sharp breath before nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius didn’t hesitate even as Amy cried out again. He dropped to the bed and crawled across until he was next to Amy. He lifted her up and positioned himself so he sat behind her, his chest to her back and his legs on either side of hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, minding where he placed his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah and Adrian both stood up and looked away. An attempt to give them space but also because this was hard for them both. Hard to believe that this was happening. Gaius paid them no mind. In that moment it was only her and him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius thought back to that first time that Amy stayed with him and how this same occurrence happened then. He rocked her in his arms and leaned his mouth close to her ear, unsure if she would even be able to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Amy... I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around the room, thankful that the other people in the space were completely ignoring them. As her cries quieted down, Gaius dropped his voice to a bare whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now, Amy. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few more minutes but soon Amy’s soft sobs disappeared and the only sound in the room was that of her heavy breathing and the ruffle of sheets as Gaius continued to rock her back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Amy finally opened her eyes, she felt warm, a similar warmth from earlier when she was down in the temple. She let her eyes adjust and focus until she could see clearly. Her eyes swept the room until she saw Kamilah and Adrian standing a few feet away. She opened her mouth but before she could speak her body tensed up at the realization that the warmth she could feel wasn’t just from the bed, it was from someone’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy looked down and saw arms wrapped around her torso. Then she noticed the movement of their bodies rocking gently. Her eyes grew wide with recognition and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy struggled to move her arms, but thankfully he could feel her stir. He quickly released his hold on her and leaned back so he wasn’t so pressed against her. Adrian and Kamilah could hear the movement and turned back to see Amy awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank God,” Kamilah breathed as her and Adrian made their way back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Amy?” Adrian asked, the worry etched all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy nodded, still not able to speak. She could swear the sound of her heart hammering in her chest was loud enough for all to hear. She let her hand drop down to her side, brushing against Gaius’s leg causing both of them to jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly before moving his body and standing up so he was no longer touching her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius hesitated for a moment then walked away from the bed to wait in the living room. Instantly Amy was cold again and she mentality kicked herself for both missing his body heat and being the reason he left the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook the thoughts away and brought her attention back to Adrian and Kamilah who were standing next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine now. I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was hoarse and her throat ached as she spoke. Adrian and Kamilah both frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what happened? Before you passed out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy thought back to when Jax and her left Raines HQ and ended up in the vampire temple. She remembered staring at Lily’s urn. Then her eyes grew wide as she remembered the nightmare she had just experienced before waking up. Her once dry eyes now pooling with tears again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy placed her head in her hands and let out a low sob as she remembered what happened. What she had become. What she had done to Jax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jax.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy jolted her head up and her breathing turned frantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Jax? Is he okay? Oh God what did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamilah sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around Amy in an attempt to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine, he’s safe. He’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian pointed across the room where Jax was standing. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wore a nervous frown as he stared at Amy in the bed. Remorse and relief set in and Amy climbed out the bed and made her way over to Jax. She was barely a couple feet from him when he took a step backwards, hitting his back against the wall. Amy stopped and stared at his face, his eyes were laced with terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax coughed and then took a step forward. He gave her a small smile that did not meet his eyes and Amy frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax, I’m so sorry. That wasn’t me, I didn’t mean it. That- I don’t know who that was. I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet and wouldn’t look her in the eyes, instead just silently nodded his head. She took a step closer to him. He didn’t meet her, but he didn’t fall back either. Amy wrapped her arms around him and after a few seconds he brought his arms up to hug her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax was quiet for a moment, then he started to nod his head again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. It’s okay, Amy. I don’t blame you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away. He gave her a small yet genuine smile which she returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she croaked between silent tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy turned away from Jax to look around the room, stopping mid turn once she saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaius was looking right at her but quickly glanced down to his feet once her eyes landed on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to scream. Wanted to run but wasn’t sure into his arms or out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he here?” she asked, turning to look at Adrian and Kamilah then back to Jax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were venom in Gaius’s ears. He shouldn’t be here. He knew that nothing good would have come from this. That was why he tried so hard to resist before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” she said after silence from her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s here to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian took several steps towards the center of the room as he spoke. His words were calm and gentle in hopes that she wouldn’t react too harshly. Amy darted her eyes from Adrian to Kamilah who simply nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? How is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to help me? Why didn’t you talk to me first? Wh- I- Jax...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whirled her head around to the vampire standing behind her. There was an unspoken plea in her eyes as she stared at him. Jax shifted between his feet as he looked back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Amy. I didn’t even know he was here until I saw him down in the temple. And as much as I fucking hate this prick… I think he might actually be able to help… I just- we all just want you to feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words echoed in her ears. She wiped her face with her hands then turned her head back to stare across the room, not focusing on anyone in particular. She was hurt and angry that her friends would go behind her back like this but at the same time she was appreciative of their efforts. Though she wished they would have thought of a better solution.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he supposed to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax and Kamilah both looked at Adrian as he now stood in the center of the room. It was his idea in the first place so it was only right that he answer her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I, um…” He paused to clear his throat, hoping someone else would chime in, but they all remained silent as Amy stared daggers into his eyes. “Based on your, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship </span>
  </em>
  <span>and since both you and him have both shared the power of the first, he might be able to help you with controlling it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Bringing Gaius here after everything she told them. She could feel the rage burning inside her chest as she clenched her fist by her sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship between him and I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>True, but it still stung.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Second, you all should have consulted me before you decided to bring him here. He shouldn’t even be in this state, let alone here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she wasn’t done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And lastly, how dare you allow him to touch me when you knew what kind of monster he was? You know what he has done to me in the past. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>dare you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Monster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for several very uncomfortable minutes. Then Gaius cleared his throat, bringing all eyes back to him. He kept his eyes trained to the floor in front of him, not daring to meet her glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry to have caused you so much pain. I will leave as soon as the sun sets if that would make you all happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody spoke, not even Amy. She didn’t know what to say or even what to think. After a moment she looked over to Adrian, his eyes soft but hinting at signs of defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long until the sun sets?” she asked, keeping her words short and precise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It only rose about an hour ago. We have the entire day ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy frowned and pinched her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, can I at least get some sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waived her hand to the bed in the spare room. Kamilah and Adrian gave each other a worried look that Amy clearly caught. She met their stares with her own confused face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, this is Gaius’s room for the time he’s here,” Kamilah replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t bother to hide the sarcasm in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have my bed in my penthouse. I’ll take the couch,” Adrian responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed the idea around in her head for a moment before eventually agreeing. She was too exhausted to argue and right now she wanted to be out of that room and away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group spoke briefly, dividing up the extra couch in the penthouse to Kamilah and the couch in Adrian's office to Jax. Once sleeping arrangements were in order the group started to file out of the spare room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax and Kamilah were the first out the door with Adrian close behind. Once Amy reached the door she halted then hesitantly turned around. Gaius was still standing in the living room area and his eyes were now trained on her. She looked over his features, eventually landing on his eyes. There was something there. Something that Amy couldn’t quite place at first but the more she stood there, the more the gleam in his eye became apparent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius tipped his chin to her, then broke his gaze away as he walked over to the bed in the room. Amy turned around and walked out the door, leaving him alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For how tired Amy was when she finally entered Adrian’s apartment, she couldn’t bring herself to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind running in circles, rewinding and playing back the last 24 hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she thought about what happened in the temple, she would close her eyes and brush away any tears that threatened to stream down her face. Once she would collect herself she would think back to the conversation they had in the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s here to help you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed at the thought. How would he be able to help? What did he know? He didn’t care about her. He should be terrified of her, not wanting to help her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembered the words he spoke just before they left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry to have caused you so much pain.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She replayed those words in her mind over and over. Were they an apology for him being there today? Or were they more? If he really didn’t care, then why would he agree to come all the way?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You called him a monster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy turned to her side and stared at the wall in front of her. There was a pain in her chest now. She didn’t mean to say that, at least not out loud. She really didn’t think he was a monster. Yes he was cruel to her at some point, but he had also been kind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not the only one that needs to be reminded of kindness.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words from their time on the boat reverberated in her mind. She took in a long, deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy wasn’t sure what came over her, but a moment later she was out of the bed and pulling on Adrian’s robe and putting her phone in one of the robe’s pockets. She went over to the bedroom door and slowly inched it open. Peering out into the living area she could see two sleeping figures on the couches. She crept past them and opened the front door and slipped out of the penthouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One elevator ride and a single confused look from one of the cleaning staff later, Amy stood outside one of the doors inside Raines HQ. She looked down at her feet, realizing she forgot to put on any shoes, and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she was here she wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing. But before she could think about it much longer, Amy brought her hand up and knocked on the door. It was quiet for a moment and she thought that now would be the best time to turn around and flee, but a moment later she heard footsteps from inside and the sound of breathing. Then the doorknob turned and Amy was greeted by a very tired-looking and shirtless Gaius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice sounded ragged and husky with sleep. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and Amy felt bad for waking him up. She gave his body and full once-over then landed back on his face. And then, somehow, after everything that had happened between them, she shot him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can Amy and Gaius truly forgive one another?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amy calmly paced around the guest room as Gaius sat on the couch, watching her. Complete silence had fallen on the two of them after Amy showed up at the door and allowed herself in, of course with little protest from Gaius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped just inside the kitchen, reaching into a cupboard and grabbing a glass before filling it up with water. As she drank, the gears in her mind churned as she tried to think of what to say or do. Why was she there in the first place? What possessed her to sneak out of Adrian’s penthouse to come all the way down to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she downed the rest of the water she carefully rinsed it out before drying it and putting it away. A last ditch effort to buy herself some time before the inevitable conversation she knew they were about to have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius watched her peculiar acts as she maneuvered through the room. She wasn’t the only one to blame for the hush that had fallen across the room. He was too nervous - frightened even - to say anything for fear that it would set her off. He hated that feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy made her way out of the kitchen and over to one of the accent chairs in the living room. The closer she drew the more Gaius sat up in his seat. Before Amy sat down her eyes quickly roamed over his unclothed torso again before snapping back to his face, hoping that her eyes hadn’t betrayed her. But of course he noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, let me go put something on,” he commented and she mentality swore for being so stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy thought about making a stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>“nothing I haven’t seen before” </span>
  </em>
  <span>joke but then thought against it, reminding herself that now probably wasn’t the best time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius hesitated for a moment but then nodded his head before sitting back down on the couch. Amy followed suit and sat down in the chair opposite of him. She looked around the room, trying to focus her attention on anything else but him. Gaius simply stared at her, his face void of emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think you can ‘help’ me,” Amy finally said, making air quotes when saying the word help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your companions seem to think that I can…” he started, his face still impassive, “...and I would like to try if you would allow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy broke her gaze from the wall to stare at him. For a brief moment she wanted to accept his words. Wanted to believe there wasn’t an ulterior motive. But she nipped that thought in the bud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An all too familiar question for her to ask him. He thought he would be used to it by now, but he never was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he echoed, “Because you’re hurting people, not only that but this hurts you and puts you in danger. I would be a fool to not try and help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stared at him but just shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean, Gaius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius’s brow furrowed and he pursed his lips in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask her exactly what she meant but before he could speak she held up her hand to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you hurt me? Why did you act like you cared about me then tossed me aside? Was it really a mistake? Was all that talk about kindness just a lie to you? I know we’ve had conflicts before but I thought this was different… you were different... and- and- I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the tears started to form her throat clenched, keeping her from speaking anymore. It took everything in him to not lean forward to hold and comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant to hurt or lie to you and I care for you and your wellbeing very much. I still vow to show you kindness and to prove myself to you. That’s why…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius’s voice thinned as he trailed off until he stopped speaking altogether. Amy leaned forward in her seat, waiting for him to continue. The look she gave him was a plea for him to finish, urging him to tell her the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t admit that for the past eight years all that he’s done, all that he’s tried to prove, has been for her. He hasn’t suffered enough. Hasn’t met enough punishment to deserve her. And truthfully, he wasn’t sure if there will ever be a chance for them anyways, no matter how much he wanted it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice brought him back from his thoughts and he looked back at her. Instead of continuing where he left off, he shook his head and started to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, I never meant to say that what we did was a mistake and the only regret I have was hurting you. I know right now it doesn’t mean much, but I hope that one day you can forgive me. I am so sorry, Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes welled with tears and she lifted her fingers to her mouth and bit her knuckle before nodding her head. She rose from the chair and made her way over to sit next to him, lifting her hands and turning to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius looked at her confused but agreed. Amy closed her eyes and touched her hands to his temple. A rush of emotions filled them, but Amy worked on controlling herself as not to cause harm. She searched his mind, looking for deceit, but she found none. His words were the truth, though she could tell there was more left unsaid, but none of it was false or hateful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds she released her touch from his head and the pair both exhaled the breaths they were holding. Gaius’s chest still heaved from her touch, but there wasn’t pain, not like the last time she used her power on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you see?” he finally asked when he was able to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy took in a deep breath before releasing it and looking at him to speak again. Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a lopsided grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius smiled back, the first genuine smile to grace his lips since she had left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you let me help you?” he asked before holding his breath as he waited for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy thought over his question in her mind, weighing the pros and cons. She wasn’t sure if he would even be able to help, but it was a start. She couldn’t deny that he was the only one left in the world who had felt this power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll let you help me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius released the breath he was holding, thankful that she would allow him to help her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...But we do it on my terms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a quizzical look, not entirely sure what ‘her terms’ were but he agreed nonetheless. It was a start and another way he could work on his second chance now that he wasn’t allowed to leave the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” she exclaimed, her voice more sardonic than cheerful, “Let’s start!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now?” he questioned, arching a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I can’t sleep and we’re already here. Unless you’re too tired or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius shook his head and Amy smiled. She stood up from the couch and walked around the room before turning back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, what do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great question.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius hadn’t fully thought about what he was going to do. He honestly didn’t think they would even come this far. He stood up from the couch and walked over to where she stood in the center of the room, then he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and motioned for her to follow, having her sit across from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guest first, tell me exactly what happened the first time you felt yourself losing control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy rubbed the back of her neck and shot him an uncomfortable look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… The first time I felt this way was when you and I, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed in response and the room went quiet for a moment before Gaius looked back to her and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Well, I guess that’s the best place to start then, if you’re comfortable with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, maybe it would be best if you closed your eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head and closed her eyes then Gaius did the same thing. She reached down to place the palm of her hands on her bare knees and gently rubbed them up and down. She thought back to that night, a slight chill settling in her bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was angry, hurt and… scared. All the power and rage I had been penting up just released, I couldn’t control it. I didn’t even realize what was happening, as if I blacked out. One second you were sitting on the bed and I was crying. The next you were passed out and everything just… hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius slowly opened one eye to look at her. He could see the frown painted on her lips and the small crease of her forehead. Amy’s hands started to tremble but she kept talking and Gaius closed his one eye once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was like my mind wanted to escape and that was the only way how, by losing control. And… I remember thinking that you betrayed me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius opened both his eyes, his heart sinking further in his chest. Amy had tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands were clenched into fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, as not to startle her, Gaius reached over and ran his thumb over her cheek to wipe several tears away. To his surprise, she didn’t flinch but instead almost leaned into his touch. He pulled his hand back then placed it on top of her fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue, Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy didn’t move when she felt him touch her face and hand, welcoming the touch. The chill that had settled over her bones was dissipating, leaving a small ember in her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All the other times this happened, like in Australia, I felt the same. Anger, pain and betrayal, blacking out only to come back and feel regret. I didn’t want something like this to happen and that’s why I suppressed these powers in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point while Amy was talking, she had turned her hand so now the palm faced upwards and settled under Gaius’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want this to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy was full on sobbing at this point, her hand now gripping Gaius’s firmly. He still had his eyes open, watching her carefully. He wasn’t sure how long his thumb had been stroking her knuckles, but when he noticed he didn’t bother to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was so calm and gentle, she could swear it wasn’t really him speaking. Amy let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, using her free hand to wipe away the tears left on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I think I know what might help you,” he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stared at him, waiting for him to respond. After a second she gave him a “go ahead” look and Gaius began to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for you to embrace your powers again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy started to shake her head and tried to pull her hand away. Gaius gave it a gentle squeeze and Amy stopped, honestly not really wanting to let him go again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, hear me out, Amy. Your abilities are a gift. Though I know it’s not something you may have chosen or even wanted, there is so much potential you could have if you simply embraced your powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius waited for a response but Amy didn’t move or speak so he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your powers can be used for good, I promise. If anyone could use them the right way, it can and will be you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Amy’s thumb absentmindedly traced circles along Gaius’s hand. She propped her chin on her free hand and looked away from him, staring at the space next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius frowned and placed his other hand on her knee. She turned her head to look at him then down to his hand resting on her leg and eventually back up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Amy, but I will be there every step of the way. I won’t let you down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization of his words hit them both at the same time. Gaius took his hands away from Amy and back to his side, leaving her cold again. The air was now feeling intensely thick so Gaius cleared his throat in hope to alleviate the tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time you get some rest,” he said as he stood up from the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stood up as well and followed Gaius to the door. It was nearly the afternoon and she knew people would be wandering the halls now. On top of that, she completely forgot to grab her key to Adrian’s penthouse and had no way of getting inside without waking them, which she did not want to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they stood at the door, Amy hesitated and turned back to Gaius. There was a bit of nervousness and embarrassment on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t have a key to get back into the apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gaius replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I stay? I’ll sleep on the couch and everything, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius frowned then opened his mouth to protest, offering her the bed but she waived him off, assuring him she would be fine on the couch and to not worry about her so much. He eventually relented and Amy smiled as she went to the closet to grab a spare blanket and pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy crawled onto the couch and got comfortable under the covers. She pressed her back to the back of the couch and faced outwards to look over the living room. Gaius stood at the edge of the living looking in her direction while at the same time trying not to make it look obvious that he was watching her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need anything?” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy shook her head and Gaius nodded as he walked over to the bed and laid down on his side, his back facing her. This felt familiar in a way and neither of them knew what to feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Gaius!” Amy called from her place on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It went quiet for a while, the only noise was both the rustling of blankets from the bed and creaking of the couch as each of them moved to get comfortable. After several minutes Amy could hear the familiar sound of Gaius’s steady breathing, indicating he was asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s mind was restless, too many thoughts and possibilities ran through her head making it impossible for her to sleep. So instead, she reached out and grabbed her phone she had placed on the table next to the couch. She laid back and scrolled through the photos on her phone until she landed on the phone she knew would help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Amy stared at the photo of Gaius and her, there was a small flutter in her chest. For weeks she thought that this photo would be the last physical reminder that her time with him happened, yet here he was. They were together again and she had all but forgiven him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should she forgive him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could she trust him again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would he hurt her again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only one way to find out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy slid herself from out of the covers and stood from the couch, setting her phone back down on the table. She quietly tip-toed over to the bed, crossing to the empty side where Gaius was facing. She let out a relieved breath when she saw his eyes were still closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gently lifted the blanket and settled underneath it, her body facing towards him but leaving about a foot of space between them. Amy just stared at him, taking in all the handsome features she had missed so much. The sharpness of his high cheekbones, the softness of his dark hair and the plumpness of his beautiful lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How she missed those lips. Though the time she spent kissing them wasn’t long, she treasured every taste, every kiss, every moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy didn’t realize her fingers were caressing his face until it was too late. When Gaius opened his eyes, Amy’s went wide and she pulled her hand back to herself. Once his eyes were focused, he shifted back slightly in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, what are- What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy moved away so she was on the edge of the mattress but she didn’t get up. She kept her eyes trained on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep… I’m sorry I- I just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off and closed her eyes, trying to think of a reason, any reason why she decided that laying down with him would be the right choice. While her eyes were closed she hoped he wouldn’t get up and leave but as she finally opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that he was still there, maybe even a little closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart ached as she stared into his eyes. The look he gave her was tender but full of sorrow. She knew that now more than ever, she could forgive him. She wanted to make this right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words flowed out like water falling from a broken dam. She couldn’t stop even if she tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Gaius,” Amy started, tears threatening in her eyes, “I’m sorry for everything I said and did. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a monster. I should have never said that. I’m sorry I hurt you, controlled you. You didn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sobs started and Amy pulled her hands up to hide her face, embarrassed but also scared for what he might or might not say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised at the gentleness of his voice and even more so when she felt his hand come up and gingerly pried her hands from her face. He cupped his hand to her cheek and relished in the warmth of her skin. He swiped away her remaining tears before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I promise. I said things that I did not mean, as well. In truth, I think I owe you more of an apology… And an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited for him to continue. She tried not to let her worry and fear run rampant in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when I told you that after Rheya’s mind control was gone, I had never cared for anyone until you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy nodded her head as she remembered their final night together before she left New Orleans, desperately blocking out all the bad memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, I meant every word of that. I still mean it, I care about you more than you may ever know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, taking a moment to push some of her hair back behind her ear before pulling his hand away. Before he could move his hand back to his side Amy reached out and grabbed it, lacing her fingers between his and holding it tight. As if it was the most natural thing for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy could sense the hesitation in his voice as she gently rubbed her thumb across his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” she said, prompting him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...But I told myself I wasn’t enough, especially for you. I needed to suffer. But I knew from the moment that my mind was free from her, that you were special. Honestly, I think I knew that all along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy let out a low chuckle and Gaius curled his lips into a tight smile before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I came to you all those years ago on the boat, I asked you to end my life. I was already, well, I guess I was already so smitten for you back then I didn’t know what else to do. But I wasn’t blind and you had Adrian and I was, well, me. The thought of living another day without you… I… It was unbearable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A confession. The truth. Something that deep down she always hoped and dreamed of but never thought would actually happen. She squeezed his hand tighter in hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you thought what I did was a punishment? Gaius, if I had known I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped herself, glancing down to their hands that were interlaced in front of them. If she had known, would she really have done something different? Would she have chosen the alternate path?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Gaius, I wouldn’t have changed a damn thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius started to shake his head but with her free hand, Amy reached up and placed it on his cheek. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, tilted his head slightly towards her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, I’ve been telling myself for a long time that maybe, one day, I would be worthy of you. That eventually I would prove myself and make you proud. All this time, I’ve tried - not hard enough I’m afraid - to stay strong but I’ve failed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Gaius, you could never fail me. I am the one that has failed you and everyone else. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>you after I promised I wouldn’t. I hurt so many others. I don’t deserve kindness from anyone. I don’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius opened his eyes, taking in the pain on her face. Then, ever so gently, he reached his hand up to hers that was resting on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he started to speak before threading his fingers through hers, “we truly,” he pulled her hand away from his cheek, “deserve,” he placed a gentle kiss to the tips of her fingers, “each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s heart could have absolutely bursted in that moment. His touch sent a fire through her body and she hoped that it would never be extinguished. Gaius guided her hand down to rest on his chest where she could feel the steady beat of his heart. And in that moment, she knew that there was no going back, for either of them. This was real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a promise?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius could hear the hope and desperation in her voice. It struck him hard and fast and he knew now that he had been a fool all this time. He knew the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you, Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they leaned into one another and their lips met in a tender and sweet kiss. This one was different from their first, which had been desperate, full of lust and desire. No, this kiss was calm and gentle, full of longing and love. This kiss finally broke down all the walls, opening them both up to one another. This kiss meant everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments they finally split apart, both inhaling as much air into their lungs after their breathless kiss. It was quiet for a moment as they both stared at each other, neither vampire not quite sure what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy knew what she wanted to say but she was too afraid. She mulled the words over in her mind and thought about how they would taste on her tongue. After a few more seconds of silence she finally opened her mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Amy finally admitted, her voice was a low whisper and her heart hammered in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She knew, without using her abilities, that he was telling the truth. Tonight wasn’t the night to reveal anymore, but she was so very thankful to this night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she inched her way further into the bed and closer to him, her gaze from his eyes never breaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” she asked once they were mere inches from each other. Almost forgetting that their lips had just been glued to each other a mere moment ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius nodded his head then lifted his arm, a silent invitation. Amy moved closer, wrapping her arm around his waist as he pulled her to him. She rested her head against his chest and felt his lips brush the lightest kiss against the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy smiled against his skin and gently rubbed circles against his bare skin. This was bliss. This was home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that the road ahead of them would not be easy. There was still a lot that they had to work through. But tonight they would be happy again, together, in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy could finally rest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Making Up for Lost Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just like the chapter title says.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Tell me a happy memory.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius and Amy sat on the couch in Gaius’s small apartment above </b>
  <b>
    <em>The Graveyard Shift</em>
  </b>
  <b> as soft music played on the record player. Amy’s legs were tucked under her body as she faced towards him where he sat back against the arm rest, one knee on the couch and his arm draped over the back. He looked… comfortable.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>What’s this? A dream? Another nightmare?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was already getting into the early morning and the pair were most definitely tired. Gaius had been out all evening, patrolling the town and working on his second chance while Amy had spent the evening learning how to bartend by Garrus, an attempt to earn some extra cash and cure her boredom while she stayed in New Orleans.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, yes, this was a memory. A happy one? She couldn’t remember.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“A happy memory?” Gaius echoed her words as he took a sip from his glass and stared at her, an amused expression plastered on his face.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy nodded her head in response then learned forward, resting her chin on her hand, arm propped up on her leg.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmmm, very well then.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius sat his glass down on the table and lifted his head back to stare at the ceiling in a thoughtful gaze. His mind whirled with memories, most of which were cloudy or full of animosity. But for her, he would do everything possible to find something good. Something cheerful. Something happy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>After a moment, a small but almost sorrowful expression crossed his face and he looked back down to Amy. She gives him an encouraging smile and nodded her head, letting him know that whatever memory he is thinking of, she wants to hear it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s about Ariadne,” he admits and Amy’s eyes widen only slightly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That was your wife, right? Before you Turned?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius nodded his head and let out a quiet sigh before closing his eyes in concentration. After a moment his lips parted as he started to speak.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“One day, I was in the market, picking up several items for my mother. I was standing at one of the stalls when I heard shouting behind me. When I turned around, this old merchant was yelling at this young woman who was standing at his stall.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As Gaius paused, Amy could see his brows knitting together as confusion washed over his features. She didn’t speak and instead waited for him to regain his thoughts so he could continue.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I- I’m sorry, some bits are still a little fuzzy,” he finally admits as he opened his eyes to look at her. Amy remained quiet and instead placed her hand atop his where it rested on the back of the couch.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>With her subtle act of kindness, Gaius found the words to continue.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I couldn’t make out everything he was saying, but it sounded like the woman was trying to haggle the price down on whatever he was selling and the merchant was not too pleased...”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>An amused smile fell on his lips and Amy couldn’t contain the warmth she felt from seeing him this way as he spoke about his previous life. Before all the chaos and destruction that Rheya burdened upon the world.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...But the woman, she was not so easily swayed. As cliche as it may sound nowadays, she truly was not like other girls. The moment the merchant stopped his fussing I made a step to confront him for being so vile, but there was no need. The woman rounded back on him, her voice raised even higher than his. She raved on and on, giving him one devastating verbal blow after another. I think everyone in the market had stopped their business to stare at the chaos. The merchant became so flustered he eventually just shoved whatever it was she was asking for in her hands and begged her to leave.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was a sparkle in his eye that Amy had never quite witnessed before, a happy and wistful gleam. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“The woman snatched the item from his hands and turned around and that’s when I saw her face for the first time. She was… beautiful. Soft brown eyes that matched her equally soft and long brown hair that she wore in a tight braid. She wore a huge smile, both stunning and equally mischievous since she was able to get away with what she wanted. And her skin, a golden bronze that made my heart pound in my chest…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaius stopped for a moment as he realized he was rambling about his former love. He was nervous to see how Amy would take it, but when he looked to her and saw her smile, just as stunning and mischievous as Ariadne’s had been that day, he knew that all was alright.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...We locked eyes across the busy marketplace and my feet just started to move on their own towards her. I was barely a foot away when she reached out her hand in greeting. It was a bold move, but she was a bold girl.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hi, I’m Ariadne.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Gaius… Gaius Augustine”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The moment he finished with his story, Gaius's features turned thoughtful yet still content. He stared at Amy with a look that she couldn’t quite place, but she was shook from her thoughts when Gaius spoke again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You remind me of her, Amy.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I do?” she asked incredulously, not sure how to take his comment.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled, gently rubbing circles on the skin of her wrist that was still placed on his hand. A little something that they tended to do when they were alone together, or even out in public.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes, do you.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, a happy memory.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy slowly stirred, still bleary eyes and groggy with sleep. She felt pressure, a hand, on her shoulder. Someone was shaking her, gently, as they stood over her. A second later the hand was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought as she turned back over and covered herself more with the blanket, snuggled deep into the bed. Her moment of peace was short lived, however, as she felt the hand back on her body, shaking a little harder than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar yet more authoritative voice rang out, followed by the sound of ringing nearby. With a huff, Amy gave up on a few more minutes of blissful sleep and rolled over to face the person who dared wake up. She was about to give them a piece of her mind but as she came face to face with Gaius, she closed her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your blasted phone won’t stop with this incessant noise and a picture of Adrian keeps appearing on it the moment it stops. I don’t know how you could sleep through that constant blaring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy could see he was annoyed, but his nagging was mostly in jest. Gaius shoved the phone into her hand then turned and made his way into the bathroom. Amy grimaced as she saw Adrian’s face light up her screen again, calling her the nth time, probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Amy sat up in the bed, resting her back against the headboard and answered the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Adrian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him exhale sharply on the other end before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh thank Christ, Amy. Where are you? Are you okay? We woke up and you were just gone, your clothes, shoes and purse were still in the room and we didn’t know what to think.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Adrian, sorry about that. I’m still in the building. I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A walk? Naked? And without your shoes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrian’s voice sounds caution and unconvinced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, I grabbed your robe. Actually I- I came down to the guest room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. And then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I see.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you stayed there this whole time?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I didn’t have my key back to the penthouse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We would have let you in, Amy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More silence. She could feel the awkward tension through the phone. Neither person wanted to ask or say anymore than needed. As if reading her mind, Adrian spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So is he going to stay then?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy thought back to Gaius’s words after her outburst before leaving his room and how he offered to leave to make them all happy. But of course that wouldn’t make her happy, not even in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s going to stay,” she said resolutely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, well I guess I’ll leave you to it, then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Adrian!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the slight desperation and uncertainty in his reply and Amy could almost kick herself after for being the reason why he sounded that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could… Could you have someone bring me my clothes and the rest of my stuff, please? I don’t think it wise to walk out in only a robe...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll send someone down shortly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amy, just… be careful with him. If you need anything, I’ll be in my office.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me, Adrian, but thanks, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t notice she had said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ but Adrian had. He chose to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more words they said goodbye and Amy hung up the phone, frowning slightly at the 7 missed calls from him and numerous texts from her friends that she had missed. Instead of responding, Amy simply turned off her phone and sat it on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is the search party on their way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy rolled her eyes and turned to look at Gaius as he walked out of the bathroom. His long, dark hair was damp from his quick shower and he was dressed now, in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy couldn’t remember a time where she had ever seen him wear white. As the shirt hugged against his body, she felt the slight creep of a blush trailing up her neck and quickly looked away, chiding herself for getting so flustered like a teenager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, no, all good. I told him where I was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius arched a brow, watching her closely as she shied away from him. For a moment, he worried that maybe they went too far last night - that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had gone too far. But as he noticed the pinkness of her neck and cheeks - an all too familiar tell of hers - his worry slowly disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy?” he said gently, coaxing her to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she replied, not turning her head in fear that her face would betray her like it had done when she first entered the room this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him move, his footsteps getting closer to the empty side of the bed. She kept her gaze away, even when she felt the bed shift and dip as he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? I’m sorry if I overstepped last night I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What! No!” Amy cut him off before he could finish, snapping her head to turn around and face him. “You have nothing to apologize for, last night was amazing. It was everything I could ever hope for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius shot her a quizzical look which eventually morphed into something sweet and full of adoration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are amazing, my dear,” he replied and Amy could feel her heart flutter in her chest as he spoke, “but it feels like there’s something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy sighed but moved closer so she could grab Gaius’s hand in hers. Gaius laced his fingers between hers and gave her hand a little squeeze before rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The warmth of her skin made the nervous knots in his stomach unwind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothings wrong, it’s just… uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius squeezed her hand again, encouraging her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You just look really hot right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot?” Gaius asked, confusion written all over his face, “I don’t feel hot, actually I might say it’s a bit cold in here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s unabashed laughter broke out over the room, a stark contrast to the quiet that was previously there. After a few more moments of non stop laughter, she took pity on his baffled expression and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not hot as in temperature. Hot as in attractive, handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, brilliant… I could go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius's confused face slowly changed to smug, his lips quirking into a smirk with one sardonic brow arching over his eye..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius let out a breathy laugh before leaning over and planting a warm kiss to her forehead. Amy giggled then placed her free hand on the back of his neck to pull his lips to hers. Time stood still as they kissed, pouring every bit of lost time into their lips. Making new memories with each swipe of their tongues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their hands untangled and Gaius gently rested his hand on her bare thigh. He used his body to gently push her back so she was laying down on the bed. Amy's hand threaded through his still damp hair, the other gripped firmly on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment they finally broke apart, breathing heavily and lids half closed. A second later Gaius’s lips travelled down Amy’s jaw and neck, tongue and teeth roaming across her throat. Amy stifled a low whimper which only made the grip that he had on her thigh tighten in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Amy, I was a fool. I don’t see how you could ever forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy gently reached her hands up to cup his face, pulling it up until it was even with hers. She could see the heartache and longing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already forgiven you, Gaius,” she smiled and pulled him in for a tender kiss then pushed his head up again, “and we were both fools.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius smiled fondly back but just before he could lean down to place another sweet kiss to her lips, there was a knock at the door. Amy couldn’t help the heat in her body as Gaius growled with displeasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore it,” he stated as his lips crashed to hers, his mouth capturing the small moan that escaped the back of her throat. Amy broke free of his lips, panting heavy as she tried to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius, I think that’s someone with my clothes. I should get-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He captured her lips again, pressing harder than before, his hand slowly snaking up her thigh, attempting to crawl under the robe she was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, I think the last thing we need to worry about are clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy couldn’t agree more. The past year alone had been torture and here they were, together again, in bed, touching, kissing, tasting each other again. Amy was about to wrap her arms around his neck when the sound of knocking, louder than before, echoed into the room again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius hung his head and sighed and Amy let out a small giggle. She gently pushed on his shoulder until he climbed off her and stood beside the bed. He reached down and pulled her to her feet, gingerly fixing her hair as she straightened the robe around her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said through an amused smile as she made her way over to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without bothering to look through the viewer, Amy opened the door. Her once cheery demeanor quickly faded to a scowl once her eyes landed at the person out in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cillian,” she seethed as Adrian’s young assistant stood with her items tucked into a bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes grew wide as he shoved the bag her way and quickly turned on his heels and almost sprinted down the hallway without another word. Amy rolled her eyes and slammed the door before stalking back into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Amy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy threw the bag on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, taking several breaths, trying to steel herself. After a moment, calmness finally washed over her and she looked up to see Gaius staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy? Who was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrian’s assistant,” she answered through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, did he do something to you? Did he upset you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy sat back on the couch and Gaius walked over to sit next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it between both of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just, I don’t know, rude. He was a complete ass to me when I first got here and ever since then he’s just rubbed me the wrong way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius frowned, holding onto her hand just a little tighter. Amy looked to where their hands rested in his lap and smiled. Any thoughts of Cillian slowly escaped her mind and all she could think of was the man sitting next to her, doing whatever he could to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But did he do anything to you, Amy?” Gaius asked again and she could hear the shake in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy reached over with her free hand cupped his cheek, stroking his face gently with her thumb before leaning over and planting her lips on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t do anything. Beside be a jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he frowned again Amy gave him another kiss. Then another. And another. She kissed him until the frown was long gone and she felt his lips curve into a smile. Only then did she pull away, breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to bed?” he asked before leaning in to another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy smiled but shook her head. The moment was gone, at least for now. And honestly, all she wanted was a shower and to change into clean clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go back to my apartment,” she said as she pulled away from him, their hands untangling but still keeping their legs pressed against each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, okay. Will you be back tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was again, the silent hope in his voice. Hoping she would return. Hoping she wouldn’t leave again. Hoping this wasn’t just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius smiled for a brief moment before realization hit him and he frowned, remembering his agreement with the other vampires. His only rule while he was here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. She quickly shrugged off the robe - exposing just her bra and underwear underneath - letting it fall to the floor. The sound of Gaius’s breath hitching in his throat behind her made her smirk. She opened the bag that held her belongings and quickly threw on her clothes from last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be with me, they have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To them that is very much something to worry about,” he retorted, clearing his throat now that Amy was dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy pulled out her shoes from the bag and quickly slipped them on. Then she walked over to the bedroom area and grabbed her phone, shoving it into her back pocket before making her way back over to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a prisoner, Gaius. I’ll march up to Adrian’s office right now and tell him you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash Amy grabbed the bag with the rest of her stuff and made her way to the front door of the guest room. Gaius’s eyes grew wide as he bolted up from the couch and quickly cut in front of her, blocking her path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius,” she said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice, “let me through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t budge, instead placing his hand on both of her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, noting the hesitation they held. A second later he pulled his arms back down to his sides and moved from her path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just stay here, it’s okay,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I promise it will be okay. You can come with me to Adrian’s office if you want. Or you can stay here and I can come get you once I’m done talking with him. You don’t have to stay here the whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he didn’t move. Just continued to gaze at her nervously. As much as he didn’t want to spend time apart, he definitely didn’t want to ruin his only chance of being with her right now. He wouldn’t lose her again, even if it meant parting for a short time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” she asked, bringing his attention back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had asked him this once before, back on the night they went to the underground club with Cal. Back then he felt nervous, as well. But of course he trusted her. Maybe even more so now. Gaius nodded his head and Amy smiled as she grabbed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me to his office?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod and then a moment later they were out the door and in the elevator going up. As soon as it stopped on the level with Adrian’s office, Amy could feel Gaius’s fingers squeeze hers. She squeezed back in comfort and together they stepped out of the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s eyes glared at Cillian as she and Gaius made their way to his desk. She could still see the hint of fear on his face but for the first time since she had been back, he didn’t cower in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone else in there with him?” she asked the assistant coldly, not bothering with a greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cillian shook his head and Amy gave him a cold, venomous smile. Without another word she pulled Gaius past the desk and made her way over to knock on the office doors. She heard Adrian speak, beckoning them to enter and a moment later the pair were inside the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian was hunched over his desk, looking over some papers, not even bothering to glance up from his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Adrian asked, eyes still trained to his desk below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Adrian,” Amy greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian’s lips quirked into a small smile at her voice. As he finally lifted his head up, the smile quickly turned to a tight line as he realized she was not only alone, but holding hands with Gaius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy. Gaius. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going back to my apartment. I need a shower and some clean clothes. And I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian nodded but didn’t say a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Gaius is coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Adrian’s eyes blew wide and he pushed himself away from his desk slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, we made a deal. Gaius isn’t to leave the building until he’s finished helping you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius felt the fingers laced between his tighten as Amy’s body went almost rigid beside him. He knew she was getting angry and it worried him. He let his thumb caress over her skin in hopes it would ease her. A second later he felt her thumb as well and he mentally sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrian, you guys made a deal. I was not a part of it. Gaius coming with me</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius couldn’t help but smile and feel a sense of pride at her words. He was finally glad to be of help. Adrian shook his head and rubbed at his temples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amy, please. If you two leave we won’t be able to watch you and make sure nothing-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Amy interjecting, cutting Adrian’s off mid sentence, “you won’t be able to control us? Won’t be able to jump in and ‘save the day’ if something goes awry? We don’t need you to monitor us, Adrian. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first Gaius thought there was anger in her voice, but as she continued to speak he could tell that she just wanted to reassure him. She wanted him to know that they would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian sighed as he looked between his former love and former king. He had known all these years that this would happen though he never truly wanted to believe it. There was nothing he could do, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Adrian finally exhaled through his breath, not looking at either of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius and Amy squeezed their hands together and Amy looked up to him with a knowing smile which made him beam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I would like to speak to him, first. If that’s alright?” Adrian added as he glanced at Amy, ignoring the fact that Gaius was standing right there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy parted her lips to protest but Gaius loosened the grip on her hand until their fingers untangled. She looked to Gaius who simply nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright, my dear,” Gaius ensured, placing his hand on the small of Amy’s back and leading her to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be just outside,” she replied before leaning up and placing a kiss to his cheek. Gaius quickly grabbed the bottom of her chin, tilting her head so he could kiss her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian flinched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Amy was out the door, Gaius turned back around to face his former progeny. Adrian was leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Gaius inch his way back into the room. There was a brief moment of silence before Gaius cleared his throat to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is there where you threaten me with violence if I don’t have her home by a certain time? Or are we just going to skip to the violence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian furrowed his brows and let out a huff, clearly not amused with Gaius’s sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you always this way? So… intolerable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the couch to match Adrian’s stance. He should probably be taking this more seriously. He was grateful for Adrian, honestly. Given the circumstance on why he was here, he was just happy to be with Amy again. And in reality, it was all thanks to Adrian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what did you want to speak to me about, truly? I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian appraised the man in front of him. He thought back to all the evil and destruction that the former Vampire King doled out during their time together. It was unimaginable to him that he had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed and Adrian knew it. He also knew that Amy was smart and strong, albeit maybe slightly misguided. But she was the one to get through to Gaius all those years ago in Tokyo. Amy was the one who overpowered and beat Rheya, essentially saving the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy knew what she was doing. Adrian knew that. He had to trust her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it was still Gaius who he couldn’t trust. And he never would, not after everything. But for Amy, he would make the effort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius, I know you care for her. And I’m fully aware that she cares for you,” Adrian started, avoiding eye contact with Gaius at all costs, “I just… I just need to make sure she’s going to be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius never broke his gaze from Adrian. He had always known how caring Adrian had been. How compassionate and understanding he was to other vampires and humans alike. As Adrian spoke, he could tell there was no animosity or jealousy in his words. Just care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, Adrian. I would never let any harm come to her. I- I care for her, more than anything I’ve ever cared about in this world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Adrian said, nodding his head resolutely, “Cause I swear if you so much lay as a harmful finger on her I will rip you apart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius quirked his lips into a small smirk but nodded his head. It was silent again and Gaius took this as his cue to leave. He pushed his body away from the couch and made his way to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaius,” Adrian called out before the door could open, “Tell her… Before it’s too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian didn’t have to elaborate anymore, Gaius knew what he meant. Without responding or turning his head, Gaius opened the office door and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out in the foyer, Amy sat on a bench close to the elevator, her eyes, previously focusing on the floor before her, lifted up and she smiled as she spotted Gaius coming out of the room. He looked over to see the young assistant’s desk now empty and Gaius frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy laughed and stood up from the bench. Once Gaius was close enough to her, she balanced on her tippy toes and gave him a small, tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I swear. The moment he saw me sit down he jolted up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen, I think. He missed a lot of calls while he was away. He’s not a very good assistant if you ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius let out an amused laugh as he weaved his hand into hers and pressed the call button for the elevator. As the doors slid open, the pair stepped inside and Amy hit the lobby button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a very good assistant, you say?” Gaius echoed her words, “I wonder if he’s consorting with the CEO then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy scoffed before using her free hand to shove Gaius in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she exclaimed but before she could pull away from him, Gaius arm snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He looked down into her eyes, admiring the gold flecks and the dazzling gleam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only joking, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy smirked then leaned forward to plant a loving kiss to his lips. Her free hand landed on the nape of his neck and she pulled him close. Ever so gently, she took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, eliciting a small groan from his throat before crashing her lips back to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally pulled away from each other when the elevator door slid open to reveal they had reached the ground floor. They walked through the lobby and out the doors of the building into the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how quickly can I get you home?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. This is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy takes Gaius home and things, briefly, fall into place</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is me!” Amy commented as she stood outside her apartment with Gaius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fished the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door, allowing the two of them to walk inside her studio apartment. It was a decent size place with one main room that included the living area, kitchen and bedroom. There was a door off to the side which led into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy tossed the bag with her belongings down on the entry table by the door then kicked off her shoes. She made her way across the room until she was outside of the bathroom door. Just before stepping inside she turned back to Gaius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower, make yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word she closed the bathroom door behind her. Gaius’s eyes roamed the barely furnished room where Amy lived. She had mentioned to him on the walk over that she had just moved in and didn’t have much in her apartment yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small loveseat and matching ottoman on one side of the room which faced a television mounted on the wall. Opposite that was the bed, deep purple blankets lined the mattress and an ungodly amount of pillows sat on top. There were end tables on either side of the bed and a short dresser at the foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was small and the counters were bare with just a microwave sitting on top. Gaius opened the fridge but found it just as empty, with a few bottles of water, a couple condiment bottles and several take out containers filling the shelves. There was no dining table, but there really wasn’t a space for it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last bit of furniture he noticed was a large bookshelf opposite the kitchen. The shelf was tall  - nearly touching the ceiling - and almost just as wide. The shelves were filled with books, photos and various knick-knacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stood there for quite some time admiring all the different items on the shelves. There were old and new books, alike. Some he had never heard of and some that he too had read once or twice in his long life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among the various knick-knacks and souvenirs, there were snowglobes from different winter vacations, a few miniature porcelain dolls and a tiny statue of the Eiffel Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photographs were what really caught his attention, there was an entire shelf that only held pictures. Most were pictures of Amy with her friends from New York. A photo of Kamilah and Amy standing on the shores of Hawaii with the moon high in the sky. Jax, Amy and Lula all holding katanas with ‘serious’ faces. Adrian and Amy each holding a pair of skies, decked out in winter gear. A selfie of Lily and Amy sitting on the couch together, both wearing matching sweaters and two impossibly big grins. There was also a group photo of all of them, Adrian, Jax, Kamilah, Lily and Amy, all sitting at a table in the Raines HQ rooftop restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One photo in particular stood out from the rest. It was that of a little girl seated on a park bench and on either side of her sat a man and a woman. The little girl was a spitting image of the couple and Gaius realized it was Amy. Her grin, so bright even through two missing front teeth, brought a smile even to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was 5 in that picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius turned around to see Amy stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. As she walked towards him, Gaius appraised her body, a light gleam in his eyes, before turning back to look at the photo again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these your parents?” he asked, nodding to the photo on the shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were at the park so I could try out my new kit,” Amy started, a look of adoration in her eyes, “My dad had asked some stranger to snap that picture of us. Then we spent several miserable hours trying to get that damn kite in the air. There was barely any wind but he said that if we ran fast enough we could get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius smiled, picturing the story in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember screaming and jumping with excitement when it finally took flight. Even my mother was laughing and clapping for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was standing next to him now, admiring the picture with him. Gaius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him as they stood together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, it was a happy memory, then?” he asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, it was. It was one of my mom’s good days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius turned his head slightly to look down at the woman in his arms. She looked so content. So peaceful and resolute. She looked perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make our own happy memories,” he said before leaning over to press a kiss to her wet hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked up through her lashes at the man holding her. He looked so happy. So ready to live and so good. He looked perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy turned in his arm until her body was facing him fully. Gaius followed suit and wrapped his other arm around her body until their chests were pressed together. She pressed her hands to his chest and leaned up on her toes until their lips brushed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if the world stopped and all that was left was moving was them. The only way to truly hold on and capture this moment was to seal it up. Cork it in a bottle and throw it out to sea. Put it in a globe filled with water and specs of plastic and add it to Amy’s shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was falling into place in the absolute best possible way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pulled back, panting breaths escaping through kiss swollen lips as she ran her hands through his dark tresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius… I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius smiled then leaned down to press another searing kiss to her lips. His hands moved to grip her hips as he walked her back towards the bed. He bunched the fabric of the towel in his hands and gently tugged it off her body until it pooled on the floor. His hands roamed her bare body, stroking and caressing every inch of her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted her by the backs of her thighs, carefully moving to lay her on the bed - knocking off useless, decorative pillows in the process - as he positioned himself over her. Their once soft kisses turned hungry. Amy sucked and nibbled on his lower lip, pulling it back before releasing it and leaning in to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt until he leaned back and pulled it off. She smiled up at him, her hands roaming his exposed chest. Thankful for everything that had finally brought them back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius surged back down to her lips, then her jaw and neck. Each kiss and touch burning a new memory into her mind. She moaned freely when his hands brushed against her breasts and as his tongue swirled around her more sensitive areas she saw stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I’ve missed you,” he croaked through pleasurable groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did, truly. He missed her touch. Her scent. Her sounds. But more than anything, he just missed being with her. He could chastise himself in that moment for being the reason they were apart for so long, but her moans brought him back to this moment and all doubt and self-loathing disappeared from his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pulled his face back up to hers, capturing his lips into another kiss. Peppering his face - cheeks, nose, brow - with tiny kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never have to miss me again,” she promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another heady kiss, so intoxicating Amy could swear she was drunk. Drunk on him. Drunk on love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s stomach clenched with anticipation when she felt the brush of his fingers slowly tracing up her inner thigh. Gaius removed his lips from hers, only to place them on her jaw, leaving a fiery trail up to her ear. His voice was low, gruff but full of want and affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am yours, if you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s chest tightened, her heart threatening to rip through her skin. His words repeated rapidly in her head, the meaning clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I, yours. Always and for eternity,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A promise. Not to be broken ever again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius placed a tender kiss behind her ear then allowed his tongue to trace down her neck. He placed tender bits along her shoulder, causing quiet whimpers to escape her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation between her legs grew and he soon made contact where she needed him most. His nimble fingers ran along her slick folds, giving gentle strokes of pleasure. She gasps as the pads of his fingers pressed against her clit, causing her legs to tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked tirelessly to please her, enjoying every throaty moan that escaped her lips. Stimulating her until her breathing was nothing but short pants and all she could do dig her nails into his biceps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect for me, my dear,” he praised before leaving scorching kisses back up along her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he decided to slowly dip a finger inside, she almost lost control. She shoved her knuckles to her mouth, biting down hard in an attempt to stifle her scream. She was on fire in the best way possible. A second finger joined the first and she could taste the blood from her broken skin where she bit too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius didn’t stop his ministrations, instead doubling his efforts. His free hand gently wrapped around the hand Amy bit onto and pulled it from her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back, love. I want to hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius kissed the already healed skin of her knuckles, then leaned in to kiss her lips. Amy involuntarily bucked her hips to meet the thrusts of his hands. He hastened his speed, using his thumb to rub circles on her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned - loud - adhering to Gaius’s plea and not bothering to muffle her sounds. He smiled, pressing deeper into her. Every sound that danced from her lips drove him to please her more and more until the jolts in her body became too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius.. I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t bother finishing her sentence and honestly, probably couldn't finish it even if she tried. Her body crashed and wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure washed through her. Gaius slowed his hands, easing her through her orgasm until her body relaxed under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her brain could make compressive decisions again, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. She felt his smile against her lips and it only made the warmth in her chest burn brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius pulled away from her lips and stared down at the woman below him. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes glossy and half lidded while little bits of hair clung to the sheen of sweat against her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy… You look…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment and Amy waited, holding her breath in her throat as his crystal eyes stared into her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You look hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s mouth fell open and her once half-closed eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that a joke?” she chided, “You’re awful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggled against him as she tried to move out from under him but he pinned her arms and legs down with his body, not allowing her to move from his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are,” he said, his voice dripping with lighthearted sarcasm, “you’re attractive, handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, brilliant…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He punctuated each word with a kiss to her face, neck, jaw, shoulder, collarbone and finally her lips. She fully realized what he was doing, repeating the same words that she had spoken to him earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the insufferable one,” she remarked as she continued to struggle slightly beneath him, not trying very hard this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply hummed in response as his lips landed on her neck again. The familiar ache between her thighs pulsed as he sucked and licked her skin. He eventually unpinned her arms and her hands raced over his chest and shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you under me,” she said through shaky breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned up to look at her, his brows raising slightly before following her instructions, rolling over so he was now laying on his back. She sat up beside him and made quick work of removing his pants and underwear, tossing them off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She straddled his thighs, her eyes roaming over his perfect form laid before her. His body - a strong, warrior's body - was beautiful. She never had the time to truly see him this way. To appreciate his body the way it should be. He was more, so much more, than she could have ever dreamed of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring,” his voice broke her out of her trance and she looked at his face. His lips curled into his usual smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me,” she countered, smiling back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius ran his hands up her thighs, ghosting them past her hips and trailing hot fire up her sides before making his way back down the path he came. She shuddered under his touch, the arousal coursing through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me?” she asked as her fingers lightly brushed against his hard cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy…” his voice was a hushed whisper as he nodded his head, his hands stopping on her hips and squeezing tightly, dimpling her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” she softly commanded, wrapping her hand fully around him, stroking slowly, up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned beneath her touch, his hips bucking up to gain more friction but she stopped her hand movement and pressed him down. He looked into her eyes and she could see the torture in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it, Gaius” she repeated when he remained quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his admission Amy continued her ministrations, stroking him slowly while keeping his hips pressed down on the bed. Gaius threw his head back, eyes closed as he relished in her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her movements grew faster with every groan and sound that came from his lips. He looked so perfect underneath her. Writhing in pleasure as she made him feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy, I want you,” he panted out, his eyes shooting open to look up at her, “I want all of you, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she deny him when asked so nicely?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy stilled her hand then removed it from him before moving her up slightly on his body until she straddled his hips. She reached down, lining him up at her entrance then slowly sank down. They both cried out at the sensation and Amy moaned once he was fully sheathed inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still for a moment, letting her body adjust to the feeling. Adjust to him again. She pressed her hands to his chest and leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss to his cheek before speaking into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been with anyone else… Not since you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her to his lips where he pressed deep, languid kisses to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I,” he spoke against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if that was all the reassurance she needed, Amy slowly started to grind her hips against his. He gasped and quickly pressed his hands against the small of her back, helping her rock against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned up slightly, keeping her hands pressed against his chests as she bounced up and down on his cock. Provocative moans filling the small room between the primal sound of skin slapping against skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands found their way up to her chest, rubbing and pinching at her breasts causing her to cry out. Her hips moved faster and her nails dug into his muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words filled her ears. Little words of encouragement making her want nothing more than to please him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands slid down her stomach until it landed in the space where their bodies met. His thumb traced deep circles and Amy’s body moved faster against him. Soon her movements became erratic as heat surged through her again, threatening to consume her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius could feel it, she tightened around him and his thumb pressed harder, faster against her. His other hand gripping her hip to help with her actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Amy,” he begged and soon she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body quaked on top of his, her legs trembling against his sides and back arching until she couldn’t stay up on her own. She fell forward and Gaius quickly hugged her against his chest. Amy rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hot breath tickling the skin of his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius wrapped his arms fully around her waist, planting his feet on the bed and bending his knees. His hips bucked up into her, pounding and thrusting in long strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wound one of his hands to the base of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair, while the other hand pressed hard against her backside, keeping her close to him as he chased his finish. His nails dug into her skin and she whimpered, her mouth deliciously close to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck before scraping her teeth against his skin. The noise he made spurred her to press against his neck harder, breaking skin then licking the wound which healed in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close,” he breathed out, his actions never wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrusted into her, each pump harder than the last, until he reached the precipice and crashed, her name falling from his lips until his hips slowed then stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there in that moment, bodies pressed tightly together as the world around them came back to life. She could feel the beating of his heart against her skin, loud and rapid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment she was worried that he would take it all back just like before. Terrified that he would regret his decision. That she was a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he shifted their bodies so she could lay back down on the bed. Gaius wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him until her head rested on his chest. His fingers on her waist traced absentminded shapes along her skin as she reached over to thread her fingers through his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he spoke her name, soft and so full of yearning, made the speed of her heart beat just as fast as his. She moved her head so she could look up at him and was met with his own face staring at hers. The look he gave her was indecipherable and she felt her heart tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was a mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius let go of her hand to place his under her chin, tenderly swiping his thumb along her jaw. He remembered the last time he held her in his arms this way. He remembered the guilt he felt and the burn of pain. The agony of losing her all because he didn’t think he was good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But those doubts and feelings were long gone. Replaced with good and happy and something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence after she spoke his name. Silence so deafening that Gaius thought he would go mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stared into her eyes, he could see the faint line of salty tears trailing down the side of her face. For a moment he thought he had ruined this. Ruined them. His heart shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A mistake. He was a mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there was a crash - her lips on his. Her kiss was feverous, electrifying and full of devotion. It sucked the air from their lungs and when they finally broke apart to breath he could feel her smile against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they gave in to each other’s love. Lost each other between lips and hands and moans. They gave caution to the wind and broke down their barriers and walls of doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because, this was truly, utterly and genuinely, love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you give up drinking?” Gaius asked Amy several hours later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had finally withdrawn themselves from her bed and made their way downstairs to one of the synthetic blood bars near Amy’s apartment. They sat next to each other at the bar, hand in hand as they enjoyed a drink and each other’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shortly after what happened in Sydney. I thought maybe the alcohol had something to do with my powers going all haywire so I stopped,” Amy replied while rubbing her thumb along Gaius’s knuckles, “I know now that’s not the case but I haven’t felt like picking it back up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius hummed a response and for the next few minutes they just talk, catching up on old times and sharing memories and not-so-secret secrets with one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was nice. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt like a dream, a good one. But it was real and they were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the front door opening didn’t shake them from their conversation. Amy’s back was to it as she faced Gaius on the barstool, laughing at one of his stories he hadn’t shared before. His gaze had been trained on Amy’s face and for a moment his eyes wandered just over her shoulder, glancing at the person who had walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his eyes blew wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius?” Amy asked when she saw his demeanor shift from aloof to something serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she felt the heat and saw the unmistakable blue glow surround Gaius’s hand. There was the sound of gasps, cries and glasses clattering to the floor behind her. She quickly turned in her seat and her body started to vibrate as fear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else </span>
  </em>
  <span>washed over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Amy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar voice was calm and almost smooth, a stark contrast from the person that Amy was used to. The person stood just inside of the doorway, blocking the path for anyone to enter or exit. The person’s arm was outstretched and Amy’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the item they were holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crossbow with one single metal stake protruding from the end and it was aimed directly at the chest of one vampire in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks back into the eyes of the person threatening her life. Her lips part and she’s just barely able to speak their name, her voice coming out just above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cillian?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a crossbow at her chest, will Amy survive now that everything was finally falling into place?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cillian?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were more cries from various patrons in the bar as Cillian yelled across the room, his crossbow waving dangerously in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have waited for this moment,” Cillian starts, taking a step closer in her direction, “Waited for you to show up back here. Waited to end your life after what you did to my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy’s brows furrowed in confusion as he spoke. She racked her brain as quickly as she could, trying to remember who he could be talking about. Cillian could see the perplexed expression on her face and his features quickly morphed to a foul scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even remember, do you?” His voice was calm again but the fury on his face was undoubtable, “The man you attacked and left for dead! My brother was a good man before you destroyed him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was screaming but his words sparked a memory and Amy’s body grew rigid. He was talking about Randy, the man who almost killed her in a hotel elevator for simply being a vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cillian, you don’t want to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” he screeched, cutting her off mid sentence, “You don’t get to speak! You don’t get to tell me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy could feel the blood inside her boiling. Pent up rage and anger threatening to seep out into the world. She could hear them. Heartbeats. From everyone around her. Driving her. She was so angry and scared and vindictive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried to kill me!” Amy screamed out, her eyes boring into the young assistant that stood opposite her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the crossbow in Cillian’s hand drooped downward as something dark crossed over his face. But it only lasted a moment and quickly his weapon was trained back on her and he took several more steps in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t turn this around, Amy! You’re still a monster and you will pay. You have to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a soft click and the shine of silver darting through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What happened?” Cillian asked the nurse as he entered the hospital room where Randy, his brother and the only surviving member of his family, laid unconscious in the bed. One of Randy’s arms was in a cast and there were wires and machines all around him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The nurse looked up from her charts, a weary yet empathetic expression on her face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you the brother?” she asked and Cillian nodded his head. “It looks like he was ambushed in a hotel elevator. He suffered severe brain damage and he… he’s in a medically induced coma right now.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She paused as Cillian made his way over to his brother’s bedside, grabbing his uninjured hand and sobbing quietly into the sheets.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll give you some privacy,” the nurse said before a final check of Randy’s vitals. A moment later she walked out the door, pulling it closed behind her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The room was silent, excluding the steady sound of the heart monitor and Cillian’s ragged cries and sniffling nose. He clutched his brother's hand, squeezing as if his life depended on it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After several minutes, Cillian leaned his head up from where it rested against his brother’s hospital bed. With his free hand he wiped away the dampness on his face. His moments of mourning and grief were slowly disappearing, morphing into pain and anger. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It was her, wasn’t it,” Cillian asked aloud to empty ears.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cillian knew all about the little vampire gang from New York that decided to “out” their entire kind. Robert had confided in his younger brother about his beliefs and disgust for the bloodsucking scum.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the time, Cillian didn’t look too much into it. He was young and didn’t look much into the world beside what was immediately in front of him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Robert had mentioned all their names. Adrian the CEO and Senator - a bastard, Robert had called him, Kamilah, a financial mogul - a harlot in his brother’s eyes, Jax a nobody turned fighter and finally Amy, former employee and known lover of the CEO - definitely the weakest link in his opinion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But oh how he was wrong.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Robert had told his younger brother about his investigation in hopes of one day taking them all down. They were the ones who had started this whole mess so they should be the first ones to go. So Robert waited. He observed them from afar, tracking their movements through the city. Then, Amy announced her plans to leave. To take a vacation.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Perfect.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This was Randy’s chance to enact his master plan to take on the vampires and rid them from the world.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cillian would like to believe that his brother was smart. He wanted to believe his brother had good intentions. That his views weren’t skewed because of all the conspiracy theorists and nut jobs on the internet. When Robert told Cillian he was leaving to chase down the younger vampire, Cillian had begged him to stay; tried to reason with him that this was a bad idea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And now here he was, sitting next to his unconscious brother who was fighting for his life.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I swear to you brother. I swear I will make her pay. I’ll make them all pay.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cillian stood up from the chair, leaning over to press his lips to his brother's temple. He let go of his hand then made his way out of the room and away from the hospital. Soon, he was on a plane back home to New York. Back home to start work on the next phase of Robert’s plan.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They will pay.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red. That’s all Amy could see. Fury. Pain. Blood. Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was standing now, but her feet barely touched the ground. Hovering. And she was hot, on fire like a thousand suns coursed through her veins. And she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crashing sound as the crossbow in Cillian’s hand fell to the ground. The silver stake that had just been shot was suspended in the air. A moment later the metal started to bend and twist like it was a piece of paper. Soon, a crumpled ball of metal clattered to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cillian was also hovering, but not on his own accord. His face was laced with fear and maybe even a tinge of regret. But soon the only emotion he would be feeling was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy could feel the fear in everyone around her. The feel of every human and vampire in the room. She could taste it. Feed off of it. Thrive from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destroy it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, a vision of the Opera House and Rheya crossed her mind. Back then she had been young, her powers barely even scratching at the surface. But this was different. She felt more in control, somehow even after all that had happened to her the past year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was a fool to refuse all that power so many years ago. Maybe she was a fool for not embracing what was rightfully hers. Maybe she was a fool to listen and take Adrian’s hand to come back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she felt it. A break in the steady stream of fear that was pulses through her body from the various people around her. It was a sobering feeling that she distinctly remembered one other time. That same night in the Opera House. The same feeling that ultimately brought her back down from her haze who she completely assumed had been coming from Adrian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it hadn’t been Adrian… Had it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you remember the night you basically snuck into my room on the ship?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy and Gaius sat at a table in hole-in-the-wall 24 hour diner in New Orleans - much like the diner Amy had taken Adrian to all those years ago. It was one of the rare nights that Amy was able to convince him to hang out with her instead of patrolling the streets all night.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They sat opposite of each other, a plate of pancakes piled high with strawberries, bananas and whipped cream in front of Amy and a ham, spinach and mushroom omelette in front of Gaius.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Mhmm,” Gaius hummed in response as he took a sip of his coffee, “I remembered you nearly chopping my head off with that blasted katana.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes before shoving a juicy strawberry in her mouth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, I just remembered something about that night. Looking back at it now I can laugh but back then I was mortified.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gaius arched his brow then took a bite of his food, waiting for Amy to finish. This was a normal occurrence for them, random questions and conversations about their pasts. They were always searching for happy memories.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They would talk frequently about their own private pasts, before they knew each other. Of course, Gaius had many more stories to tell, but on rare occasions, Amy would bring up something in their past when they were together.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This was going to be one of those instances.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“When you showed up at my door, Gaius, I was basically naked.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gaius choked as he tried to swallow his food and Amy chuckled, the sweet yet sultry tone of her laugh wafted through the air and Gaius could feel the blush forming on his skin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After forcing down the rest of his food through his now terribly constricted throat, Gaius looked back at Amy who was simply smiling at him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Why would you bring that up, now and here of all places?” He asked, taking another sip of his coffee to help alleviate his now dry throat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy laughed again, rolling her eyes before taking a huge bite of her syrupy pancakes. After a few more bites, she put her fork down to rest her chin in the palm of her hand. The look she gave him was dastardly devious and he wanted to devour the smirk right off her lips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But of course, that could never happen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It was kind of a domino effect,” Amy said, watching the all too common confused expression crossing Gaius’s face, “I started thinking about my pancakes, which led to breakfast, then the diner in New York, then to Lily and the last time I saw her, then I thought about being on the island again and the boat and boom, here we are.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was as if her mind and mouth were moving a mile a minute, she didn’t even stop to breath until all of the words had left her lips. As soon as she did finish speaking, she quickly grabbed her coffee cup, downing the rest of the scorching liquid in a single gulp, not bothering with the pain it caused.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Amy…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The look that Gaius gave her could melt the strongest of metal beams. It was a caring look that she wasn’t used to from him. It made her cheeks burn and what she thought would be a funny little memory turned into something more serious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That is a lot to think about, is it not?” he asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How could someone, once so vile and cruel, be so tender and thoughtful now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah,” Amy replied, her eyes now focused on the half eaten stack of pancakes in front of her, “But it’s okay. I just thought it might give us both a laugh. The whole half naked thing.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now they were both blushing and a comfortable silence fell over the table as they continued to enjoy their food.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Would you consider it a happy memory?” Gaius asked a few minutes after finishing his last bite.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy thought for a moment, replaying the memory in her mind like she had done so many times. She remembered the way her heart fluttered when she noticed his eyes on her. She remembered the feel of chapped lips on her skin. And she remembered his words.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“…Amy, I would do right by the world and… by you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy smiled, looking back across the table at her companion. There’s something there, but she doesn’t know it, yet. Neither of them do. But it’s there and it’s strong and all consuming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, Amy responds, “Yeah it is a happy memory.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy didn’t recognize herself as she spoke. Her voice, usually brash, carefree and light was now dark and baritone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amy… Come back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was familiar. She had been here before, experienced this same sensation. And she won then. She didn’t let this power overtake her. She didn’t let it consume her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time was no different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Gaius placed his hand on the small of Amy’s back, a rush of every emotion enveloped them. They were shrouded in a shield of energy that crackled in the air, leaving them both weak and stronger than ever. It was freeing and consuming all in one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a gasp, from a man that was now back on the ground but still couldn’t move. He felt no pain even though he probably should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to me, you bitch?” Cillian snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy didn’t see red anymore. Everything was bright and vibrant and clear. And she felt whole. She is whole. Because with Gaius, everything is good and </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Since the day that Rheya was destroyed, this is what she’s been missing. This was the last link. It was his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was him, always him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy turned to look behind her at the man that she had always loved, long before her heart would admit. He was there, giving her the same expression of adoration. Before her, everything was a lie. Everything was corrupted and manipulated. If only he had let himself love sooner, maybe things would have been different. But he was grateful now and forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grateful for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even turning to face him, Amy flicked her wrist and Cillian was silenced. His eyes closed and his body sagged while still standing. Then an invisible force gently eased him to the ground where he continued to lay motionless. Amy smiled then turned back to face the passed out but still conscious body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him, my dear?” Gaius asked, but there is no quiver or concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just asleep, my love. I’ll call Adrian to come take care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked around the frazzled bar. All eyes were on her, most still cower in fear with a few faces struck with awe and amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, everyone. We’ll get this taken care of,” she belted out to the crowd of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people bolted out of the bar, careful to step over Cillian’s body. Most stayed where they were, keeping their gaze on the vampire couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I didn’t like him,” Amy joked while fishing her phone out of her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy quickly called Adrian, filling him in on the situation at hand. Once she was off the phone, she turned to face her love, her life. She smiled at him then laced her fingers with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” she stated calmly, gently pulling him away from the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we just going to leave him here?” Gaius asked, motioning to the heap still laying on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy simply nodded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they walk through the almost empty bar and out into the quiet, late night streets of New York. Amy directed them to turn left, the opposite direction of her apartment and Raines HQ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” he finally asked after several minutes of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue - Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If we had met in another life… I think things could have been different.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, home was New York City in a cramped apartment with a roommate she barely knew who eventually became her best friend. It was late nights, pizza and video games. It was new adventures in a big city and getting ready for a job interview that would make or break her career - or life in this case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before that, home was a small town with a mom who barely tried, though now the questions had been answered, and a dad who wanted nothing but the world for his girls. It was open fields and skipping class. It was big dreams of a place far away and making it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home had been a swanky penthouse in the bed of one of the richest men in New York, where together, with her friends, she faced many battles, winning almost all of them. It was dinner at every posh restaurant in the city, exclusive parties and clubs. It was knowing that something was missing deep down but not quite figuring it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home was even a dark, underground sanctuary for the unclaimed and scorned and sometimes home was a beautiful garden filled with bright bulbs and lush greenery. It was friendship with bright minds and tough hearts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a short time, home had been a one-bedroom apartment above a mythical bar in the heart of New Orleans. Where magic and mystery seeped through every corner. There were others like her who felt out of place but who quickly became the greatest friends anyone could ever have. It was being able to turn to people for assistance when needed who had no problem opening their hearts to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But none of these were truly ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, home was in the arms of an ancient but strong vampire with stark, blue eyes and dark, thick hair. Home was kissing pliant lips and fingers running over chiseled cheekbones. Home was nuzzling together, wrapped in blankets and stolen kisses and reliving old memories, but more importantly, making new ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home was another life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you ever had a bad day? I don’t mean a day that was bad. I mean a day when you were bad. When you were cruel and short-tempered? When you lashed out at those you loved? When you woke up the next morning, and thought ‘god, how could I have done those things?’ And yet… it still was you, wasn’t it? The person who acted that way? The person who was cruel?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no more bad days. There were no more nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy never felt the painful rage of power course through her. With Gaius, the thought of using her power that way was a distant memory. He helped her work through it, like he promised, and together they became stronger in their own rite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the events with Cillian in New York, Amy and Gaius left. They returned to New Orleans and to that one bedroom apartment where it all came together. Their time back was brief, enough to get affairs in order and say their goodbyes, leaving behind vinyls and memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Amy would fill in her friends waiting back home. They still kept in touch. They were family, afterall. Though the vampires in New York didn’t agree with Amy’s choice, they did respect and trust her. All they ever wanted was to help Amy, and they did, by bringing her and Gaius together in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian had Cillian locked away for the crimes he committed. Cillian admitted everything to the authorities, including the fact that his brother was conspiring to commit murder. It was just self defense in Amy’s case. A small victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one brought up the other incidents, though. The knowledge of what Amy had done to those innocent people around the world would haunt her for a lifetime. But now she had a chance to work on it. She had her own opportunity to atone for her crimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they would do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~Sometime down the road~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On my signal,” Gaius whispered as he flattened himself in the dark against an old, ruined building somewhere on the outskirts of Kuala Lumpur, “Now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped out of his spot, blue flame in hand, and bounded towards the ghastly black spectral in the clearing. He roared as his body made contact with the beast, pushing it to the ground. His fiery hand was mere inches from the creature's skull when it pushed him pack, launching Gaius across the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A momentary look of panic crossed Gaius’s face, until he saw her from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy zipped through the area, arcing her katana - which had previously been mounted at Jax’s training center - in the air and slicing down the spectral monster, slicing it cleanly in two. The being wailed in agony before falling to the ground in a bed of fog which quickly disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss the part where I said now?” Gaius huffed where he still laid on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy merely rolled her eyes in response, reaching her left hand downward to help him up on his feet. For a moment, the coldness from their silver bands touched - having finally been able to say “I do” after finding the right person - until Gaius was upright again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was right behind you, my love,” she remarked, standing tall to place a quick kiss to his cheek, “Plus, weren’t you the one who said you didn’t need my help with this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was smirking and it was Gaius’s turn to roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said anything of the sort, you’re just putting words in my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are other things I could imagine your mouth doing,” she amused, wrapping her arm around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are truly detestable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, but you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I do,” he responded with a languid kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I, you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their banter was cut short as another loud shriek rang in the distance. The couple broke apart and looked at each other, a sly smile forming on Gaius’s lips which Amy mirrored immediately. She tightened the grip on her katana and the dark flame engulfed his hand again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged another searing kiss, adrenaline and passion pumping through their veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to keep up, my dear,” Gaius said after breaking from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should say the same to you, my love,” she countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then they were off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story has come to an end. It is bittersweet to finish up the last big of my Gaius x mc fic but I am so happy with how far this has come. The was my first fic ever and I am pretty proud of myself. Thank you for everyone that stuck around and read it to completion. Every like, comment and kudo is so greatly appreciated.<br/>Thank you, from the bottom of my heart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>